The One: A Fairy Game
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Something happens... Something goes very wrong... Master is missing... Everyone is here... Half of our members are gone... Cheers are heard yet no one is here other than us... Trapped in four walls, no windows, no doors... Just a giant Lacrima floating above our heads, marking each "PLAYER" or member "ELIMINATED" or "ADVANCED". Each tick, each beat, - full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Something happens... Something goes very wrong... Master is missing... Everyone is here... Half of the members are gone... Cheers are heard yet no one is here other than us. Trapped in four walls, no windows, no doors... Just a giant Lacrima floating above our heads, marking each "PLAYER" or member "ELIMINATED" or "ADVANCED".

Each tick, each beat, each breath... the bell rings, bouncing on each wall we hear an ugly voice echo throughout the tight closed-in room, "Round 1 is over! Let us now began Round 2!"

_tick, tick, tick.. _My name is Lucy Heartfilia. We just entered _his_ game.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Before I start writing this story I need a lot of OC's! Like a darn loads of OC's! At least 40-50 OC. Please don't feel scared or anything (I promise I won't bite!) but feel free to write in your ideal OC and its magic too! You'll understand why I need lots of OC's for this story. :)**

**Oh! This story starts after the Grand Magic Games. For any questions, please feel free to message me. ^^**


	2. ONE

**Hey guys! Its me again! I would love to thank Raira (Guest), MelodyKey, and Ashley-myth for giving me amazing OC's and am excited to use them on this story! Anyways, thank you for favoring and alerting this story. This is my first Fanfic (forgot and/or was lazy to put it in the summary) and I hope you continue to read this. :)**

* * *

**Game 1: How it started**

LUCY's POV:

Its been 30 days after the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail became number one once again and ex-Sabertooth members started to join our guild. That's right. Rogue and Sting became Fairy Tail members, including Rufus, Minerva and Orga.

I sighed as I tried to think what else should I put in the letter, since I practically wrote down everything that happened so far. Oh! That's right! Reason I haven't written back the last 30 days was because I was in the state of coma. All due to the eclipse.. but no worries! I was only in a deep sleep and was told by Porlyusica that if Natsu hadn't come on time by a minute, I would've been long dead. _Heh.._ I smiled at the memory before continuing. Natsu... What will I do without you?

I paused for a moment. Not sure in how to end it, so I quickly read through it again until I decided that's how I will end it. Once approving, I nodded and wrote at the bottom of the page: _Love, Lucy. _As if it was a daily routine, I quickly finished folding the letter and emblem the letter L on the back with a stamp. Before standing up and putting it were the rest of the letters were, I stretched and popped some of my bones due to the process.

"Well then... time to head to the guild." I got up, grabbed my letter and stored it with the others. Then I did the usual daily routine I do; shower, brush teeth, get dressed and style my hair. Once all that was done, I grabbed my keys, Celestial Keys, my whip then I headed out the door... locking it. Hoping that no one breaks into my house like Natsu and Happy does. I shook my head and continued to my destination.

**~Time Skip~**

"Ohaiyo Minna!" I greeted as I walked in. Same the lively and rowdy guild only we now use our other building. Not the small little guild that sits next to the forest. But the one that stand proud and tall those 7 years ago.

"Ohaiyo Lucy." Mira greeted at the bar counter, stamping the guild insignia on some new members while her little sister, Lisanna, washed the dishes and took orders. I walked over to the bar counter and sat at my usual spot. Lisanna walked over to me with a smile that made her blue eyes sparkle. I smiled back at her as she asked me what would I like to order? Not dropping my smile, I answered back "Strawberry smoothie should do it."

"You seem awfully cheerful today. Did something good happen?" She asked as she jotted down my order in a notebook. "Don't know.." I said, feeling her blue eyes looking at me. But I didn't dare to look, so I decided to stare down at the wooden counter as I talked. "I just feel happy. Maybe because I finally woken up from a deep slumber!" I giggled and looked up at her.

"Maybe... Or maybe something else?" Once she said the last sentence her eyes immediately sparkled like a child who just received her first candy. I narrowed my eyes at her, clearly showing an expression of confusion. "Oh come on! You know what I'm talking about?" she nudged my arm with her hand giving me a wink.

I groaned and let my head hit the counter with a _thud_. Why must _both_ sisters torture me like this? "Lisanna!" I heard someone called her name, not to far away. "Coming!" She responded leaving me still in the same position till I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Lu-chan!" I perked up and watched Levy running towards me, making her long blue wavy hair bounce on each side of her face.

"Levy-chan!" I yelled at her as I was about to raise my hand to wave at her but suddenly she tackles me with a hug and we both fell down to the floor. "L-levy?" I stuttered till I saw a very deep red blush spread to her face. I stood there stunned for a minute till I finally came back to earthland. "Levy what's wro-"

"Oi, shrimp!" Gajeel cuts me off as I felt Levy tensed upon hearing his voice. In a blur moment she grabs me by my hand and drags me out of the guild leaving a confused Iron Dragonslayer and few other members too that witnessed the scene.

Minutes passes by and yet we still continued running. Until finally Levy stopped running and dropped to her knees shaking a bit. "Levy what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Levy didn't respond but her body didn't stop shaking. I was about to my mouth again till she started to speak.

"S-someone told G-gajeel that.." Levy choked a bit. Trying to hold her composure when clearly she was already breaking down. I didn't want to see her like this. So I did what any friend would have done. I hugged her. As I hugged her she started to cry. Letting out all that emotion that she was probably trying to hold back there at the guild. When she was done, she continued what she wanted to say "Someone told Gajeel that I have a crush on him... And now he's been trying to talk to me about it and... and..." her brown orbs dim slightly as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I... Don't know what to do."

I pulled away from her so that we can be facing each other and led her to a park bench. "Well... What did you do? I mean, were you there when they told him that?" I asked as we sat down. It wasn't something suprising. I mean Levy just looked like she was already developing feelings for the Iron Dragonslayer and maybe.. Just maybe he also did to her.

"Well what else? I ran! Cause I don't know what to say to him!" Levy yelled, breaking my train of thoughts. "Well he was gonna know sooner or later." I replied, trying to calm her down and not break down on me again.

"But not like this..." She whispered. I stared at her with wide eyes as she looked down at her fingers with sad eyes.

"You-"

"I was going to tell him at the right moment... but I guess... That's not gonna happen anymore." Her body shook a bit when she said the last sentence.

"Then... make him believe you don't."

"What you mean?" Her brown eyes widen a bit as she looked at me. "To make Gajeel believe I don't like him?"

I nodded. "It'll be like that story you leant me. Only different." I smiled at her and her once sad brown eyes started to have its glow again. She sprang out of the bench chair with a fist pumped in the air, causing me to jump and look at her with a confused face. She began to smile and starts wiping her tears away from her eyes. She glanced back at me making her blue side hair to jump with the air as it blowed. "Thanks Lu-chan! Let's go back to the guild now, kay?" She said, as she extended her hand towards me.

"Uhn!" I smiled back and grabbed her hand as she helped me up, then we started walking back to the guild.

**~In the guild~**

When we arrived at the guild, Levy and I went our separate ways. I went back to the bar to see if at least Lisanna saved my smoothie. Lucky for me she did. I sat there happily drinking my smoothie while I faced the now 400 members. Still new members flowed in more. _CRASH!_ Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at the White Dragonslayer who decided to start a fight with Natsu while Gray and Rogue were just chilling in the corner, watching like if this was some sort of play.

Then the brawl started and well... I guess you know what happens next. Happy and Lector were somehow betting on who wins while the two dragonslayers were battling each other throats out. I giggled. Wishing that this moment would last forever, everyone smiling happily like if we were one big family. No, we _are_ a family. We stick with each other in happy moments and sad moments. We never let go of one another. That's what being a family is for. To protect each other backs.

Once I thought that one sentence something or someone rose up in the air. A shadow flew up the guild ceiling then disappeared as if the wood absorbed it. At first I thought I was the only that realized this but a girl with short blond hair who sat in a table across from me, was also looking up at the ceiling. I looked around first before turning my attention back to the ceiling. No one in our guild other than that girl and me realized something crawled up the ceiling. I stared back up at the ceiling while I sat my already-empty-smoothie on the counter without looking. Few seconds later a loud screech rang through out the whole entire guild shaking it, causing me and some other members to fall on the floor.

All 5 dragonslayers fell down to the floor covering their ears as they screamed in pain. As each second passed, the screech got even louder and the more I tried to shield my ears from that painful scream it was as if I was hearing a laugh. A menacing laugh that echoed throughout the guild. I screamed unable to hold in the pain that was threatening to spill out of my mouth. Then it all stopped.

Everything became quiet. Everyone slowly got up, confused of what just happened. The dragonslayers seemed to not move anymore. Just when I was about to get up, Master bolted out of his office and yelled "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! GET OUT BEFORE-" suddenly a beaming white light engulfed us from the same place where that shadow once stood. I heard the Master saying something but I couldn't hear him quite well, still deaf of that sudden pierced laughing scream.

Slowly everybody voices started to die away as I slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

A short chubby man in his fifties, stood in front of a 450 unconscious mages inside a glass box floating on the edge of a cliff. He rubbed his short bushy mustache, in deep thought as he stared each member one by one. Footsteps were heard behind him, clanking on the cold empty dark tunnel that lead to where that man stood. When the footsteps stopped behind him, the chubby man twirled around to see the young prince staring at the floating glass container. His dark piercing eyes emotionless as he stared then he diverted his attention to the man in front of him.

"Manuel... Is this really all the mages of Fairy Tail?" Asked the young prince.

The man who went by the name Manuel flinched when his name was spoken. Sweat started appearing in his skin, scared to answer. "Y-yes, young Master. Fairy Tail is the number one in Fiore so it is bound to have so many members."

"I see..." The young prince looked away, his dark black hair hang smoothly on the side of his face as his head hung down slightly, while his bangs covered a bit of his eyes. His hair was also spiked from the back making him look mysterious and untouchable. Manuel was about to open his mouth when the prince spoke again, lifting his eyes up to him but never lifting his head up. "Split them in half."

"Y-young Master! Do you plan to-"

"I never said such thing as to break the tradition, Manuel." Never taking his eyes off him, he slowly lifted his head as he spoke. "The One Game will continue operating like how it was in the past 20 years. But there's too many members this time. I have no choice but to add adjustments to the Game rather than one round."

Manuel pressed his thick sweaty lips in one firm line, thinking about what the prince just said. His chubby cheeks puffing up while sweat tickle down his cheekbone to the end of his jaw. He glanced at the young prince when he finished his deep thinking only to find the young prince staring at the glass container. "Pity... This guild has some fine women here." The prince let out a sigh as if he was holding it for too long.

"By adjustments..." The young prince glanced at him, when the chubby man spoke. "Do you mean adding more rounds?" The young prince simply stared at him, making Manuel flail a bit. "I mean... What will the people think-"

"Please don't fret. They'll understand, since mainly the participants are about 10-20 PLAYERS. But now we have about 450 PLAYERS. Its way too many. And if I send them all in the same traditional round, they might want to get together and try to rebel. Which I don't want that to happen. So for that..." The young prince stopped for a short moment, spotting a lizard crawling on the glass container doors. He grabbed the lizard by its tail, while the lizard was trying to struggle out of his grip. "We must split them in half. Have an easier access and control over tha Faeries." Once saying the last word he blowed up the lizard's head. Blood dripped from its lifeless body causing Manuel to flinch, once again.

The young prince stood there staring at the lifeless body of the lizard, emotionless; as if making sure it was completely dead. When he was done inspecting the body he threw it over his shoulder and down to the other side of the cliff. Then he turned to look at the fidgeting man who's trying to keep his cool. "When your done splitting them, please put them in separate rooms. One room for the starting Game while the other a giant Lacrima only. I don't want anybody seeing the rest of the participants." he smiled, but his eyes didn't smiled. Manuel gulped and nodded a bit to fast. The young prince dropped his smile and started walking away.

"While you are doing that I'll give you the new rules and rounds. When you receive them.." he stopped, turned his head slowly revealing a pair of bloody red orbs staring down at Manuel. For a short moment his orbs fated turning back into its original color. "Please prepare them asap. I plan to start this Game 3 days from now."

"Y-yes, young Master." Manuel hung his head down as he bowed his upper body towards the young prince.

He continued to have his head down till the cold footsteps weren't no longer here. Leaving Manuel alone with a football field sized glass container, in this dark place. Its only light were the glow worms that lived in this rather looking man-made cave. Creating an atmosphere of fantasy, happiness, and illusion alike.

"The One Game..." He spoke aloud, turning his gaze to the unconscious mages. "Bad luck for you guys. If only you remained the weakest none of this would have have happened." Sighing, he did as he was told. He started to pick the names of each mage and deciding where to put them in the Game or waiting area.

A few hours later, Manuel was done picking out half of the PLAYERS while the rest were put in the waiting area. "Total PLAYERS playing 225." He said as he typed in the names in an archive Lacrima. Few Seconds later he received the rounds and "new" rules of the Game. He quickly opened it and read through it. "Confirmed. I will start the preparations right away." He said, closing the archive Lacrima then stopped to look at the now awaken members in the waiting area and in the Game. Some were still sleeping, but the ones that were awake were trying to figure out whats going on and where's everybody else.

He touched the screen where he was watching through a Lacrima at the Game area. Sighing, he whispered, "May the goddess be with you." With that he turned and exited the building to prepare Round 1 for The One Game.

* * *

**Sorry if I stopped there. But that's basically how it all started. I wrote the beginning in a happy moment first before we get to the "bloody battle" or "epic battles". In this chapter doesn't explain much, but as the story progresses I promise I'll explain the emotionless prince, who invented the game and all that other stuff.**

**Anyways, I replaced ****_Chapters _****for ****_Game. _****So please, don't let that fool you thinking its the starting Game. Hmm... OC's! Right. What I want from your OC:**

**-Name**

**-Age**

**-Gender**

**-Appearance**

**-Personality**

**-Magic**

**-Clothes**

**-Past **

**-Family**

**-Secret (I think it interesting.. but its your choice if you want to type one.)**

**Nom nom nom... I forgot what I wanted to say... hmm... well I'll probably put it in the next chapter :) Oh! Raira (Guest) in case you haven't noticed. I just used your OC and she will appear a lot in the next chapter :3 Thank you very much for reading!^^**


	3. TWO

**Uhn... many of you guys must have realized this but I suck at doing one persons point of view rather than the regular pov. But I promise I'll try to improve it :) WARNING! CUSS WORDS ARE GONNA START APPEARING UP AHEAD! RE-edited! I think I didn't save the real chapter 2 so, umm... Behold! The real chapter 2 with my cliffhanger. :P**

* * *

**Game 2: The Card**

GAJEEL's POV:

A low murmur was heard throughout the place. Some people whispering as if making sure they don't wake us up. Wait! This smell... This place. I slowly opened my eyelids taking in a nasty glare from the sunlight. I blinked several times before getting up. It turns out that sunlight was a large lamp hanging from the ceiling with delicate crystals hanging from all over its body. _Hn... When the heck did Fairy Tail get all fancy?_ But then again... this place didn't smell like Fairy Tail. The members of Fairy Tail may be here but it did not smell like home.

I got up taking in the view of this place. It was a large lobby room with no furniture except for a round little table centered in the lobby. A Lacrima screen hang at the far end of the lobby room. Underneath it was a small fireplace with wood but the gate was closed tight with a lock. The walls were decorated in the color of creamy white, pearl and rose-pink. Same with the ceiling, except it was outlined and had detailed designs with the color of peach, pearl and creamy white. This place was suited for wealthy people, like bunny girl.

_These colors are hurting my head..._ I thought as I took a step forward not realizing that I just stepped on someone who cause me to glanced down. A kid with black raven hair, was faced down on his tummy and lying half-naked underneath my foot, grunting. _Gee hee.. Well if it isn't Gray. "_Oi! Get up! This isn't a place were your allowed to sprawl out like you own this place." I said kicking him in the groin. Gray shot up and rolled over to the side clenching on his family jewels.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Gray. Or so I thought it was him.

"Why are you naked?" I blurted out. The kid looked at me with a weird expression, like if he was saying what-thefuck-are-you-looking-at-my-body-for? We stood there staring at each other for a while, his gaze didn't faltered even when he was clenching on his poor jewels. Soon the quietness grew awkward... Until I saw the kid fidgeting and looking around as if finally realizing his surroundings. "What the-" he couldn't finish... He simply just stared at whatever he was looking at. My eyes followed whatever he was staring at until I realized all around us was, no less, half of the guild unconscious. Some were conscious and speaking to each other while the rest were just looking around trying to find an exit.

An exit? Now that I think of it... I haven't seen a window in this lobby. Just two large fancy wooden doors emblem in gold designs on each side of the doors. I was about to run off when two things stopped me. One, why isn't my dragonslaying abilities working here? I feel like a piece of shit right now. Only my nose works... faintly, as if someone is trying to put a firewall on my nose. The second was, the kid (who I thought was Gray) grabbed my shirt. I simply looked at him. He looked no more than 14 years old and had a stamped insignia on his right arm the color of red.

I took a good look at his appearance and man! How the hell did I thought this was Gray? His hair was short although spiked, one strand of thick hair hang loosely on the left side of his face while his right side was proudly showing two tear drops underneath his right eye marked in eyeliner, WAIT! EYELINER?! What kind of guy wears eyeliner? His green eyes was like literally glowing. Or maybe I must be imagining it... Glancing at his clothes (or pants) was a black raven skinny jeans, ripped and pinned up with safety pins all over it including many belts and chains grasping onto his legs, with two studded belts on his waist. One black and white worn correctly while the other was planted side ways on top of the other belt in the color of turquoise, white and gray. He also had a pair of red ankle-high converse decorated with sharpies all over it.

For some reason, I couldn't help but smirk at this kid. I gotta admit, I somehow like his style. But not on me of course! "What's wrong? Scared to get left alone?" I felt my smirk spreading into an amusing smile.

The kid simply frowned at me. Then, "The hell? I was only going to ask you what's going on? And where the hell is this place? But I doubt a piercing-freak would know." He said, letting me go and turning around until I grabbed him from the shoulders with one hand.

"Hey kid... Who are you calling piercing-freak?" As I said this I spun him around to look at me in the eye. Mainly when people who don't know me gets scared and would try to run away. Bullying a kid who I didn't know of didn't sound bad. Although, I can't allow myself to beat the kid senseless without a reason.

"You." the kid simply replied, trying to remove my grip on his shoulder. The only thing is, my grip tighten. I got pretty surprised at the sudden pop in his shoulder didn't make him flinch. Hmm... I guess this is what you call a kid with a tough past.

I glared at him at his response as he glared back and said, "Tough luck. You can't scare me." We continued doing this for a good 30 minutes, by then I can already feel half of the people here conscious. With a laugh I let the kid go while he stared me with a what-the-fuck look.

"I like your guts kid. What's your name?" The boy simply stared at me for a bit. Biting his lip as if deciding if he should tell me or not. Finally, he replied back.

"Train. Train Weblock."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

After going around the building of the first floor. Nothing seemed strange. On the second floor was full of different rooms for guests. So wherever we're staying at, its gotta be a hotel. Train managed to find his shirt and jacket and was currently wearing it. He had a black under shirt with no sleeves and a bloody red jacket that was short-sleeved, the buttons were iron studded, and had it buttoned mid-low revealing his under shirt, a logo written on his right shoulder-blade with a print of a dead bunny underneath the left side of his jacket.

"We should head back to the lobby." I said walking away while Train walked up to a window of the cafeteria. I stopped half way glancing back at him. "Train." I called. Train didn't move from his spot but he did move his arm forward opening his palm and facing it to the window. "Train!" I called again, demanding this time. But he continued to ignore me and just did his thing.

A couple of seconds later, a red force seemed to push him back and sent him flying backwards. "TRAIN!" I ran to the kid before he banged his head on the corner of an iron counter. I caught him on time and smacked him in the head before I scold at him. But I quickly stopped when I saw his hand bleeding; like long nails that tried to chop his hand to pieces, only leaving a deep gash as blood trickled out of his and onto the floor. My eyes narrowed at his wound. _Could that red thing be some kind of magic that prevents us from getting out?_ I thought, as I tried thinking back about the windows on the second floor were so thick, you can't see whats in the other side.

"Just as I thought." Train said getting up.

"That someone trapping us here with magic?" I asked at the already obvious thing.

"Yeah... And watching us." he said, walking over to sink and turning the faucet on.

"How do you know that?"

"Didn't you just see me what I did?" he asked, when he placed his bleeding hand under the faucet. Letting the water wash all evidence as it cleaned through his wound.

"I saw getting your ass kicked by some red force." Train glanced up at me, giving me a glaring look. In return I just simply smirked at him.

"I glared at the window and said I'm going to break this thing." My smirk faded. Why didn't I hear him say that? Wait... Can this magic also prevent us from using our magic? So that means we're all defenseless and trapped like rats in this hotel. "Then I said that, 'your not here and too bad you can't stop me from breaking this.' That's when you saw me rose my arm up and pointed my hand towards the window. As I did that a faint ripple occurred in the window, automatically my eyes narrowed to it. So I said again, 'so you finally have guts to show yourself? Or too of a chicken to show your fat ass face over here?' That's when the ripple stopped. But faintly I heard it spoke saying, _no... don't violate the rules, PLAYER." _Train continued breaking my train of thought.

_"PLAYER?"_ I repeated, receiving a nod. What the heck does he mean by "PLAYER"? That's when I looked back at him, already wrapping his wound with a napkin clothing he found in one of the cabinets. He looked back at me. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

I continued to eye him as I start processing this information into my brain. Until he spoke again, "Unless you want me to repeat the red force knocking me backwards." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway. "Oh! Bring it. I can't wait for a nice story time before we hit the lobby." He glared at me again but dropped it as I started getting up.

"We _should_ go back to the lobby." I said. With that a sighing Train and I left the cafeteria and headed towards the lobby. Once we were there, we all gathered around and counted there was only 225 of us in here and the rest of the guild happens to be missing as well as Master. I happen to find Lily during the counting next to Jellal dressed as Mystogun. It seems he got caught in the light and is trapped with us too. Freed, Evergreen, Cana, Laxus and Elfman were the only people I recognized in here. The rest was probably ex-Sabertooth members since I also recognized Minerva who beat Lucy senseless in the Naval battle.

Even though she says she changed, we still can't help but keep our guard up around her. Surprisingly, Lucy was one of the first person in the whole guild who was willing to forgive her. She did show sympathy toward Flare so I guess that's the kind of person bunny girl is... _Just like Levy_... I shook my head, erasing the image of Levy who was one of the few people too to forgive me for what I've done in my past crimes. After a few stares from some anomalous people and shot glares at them to stop staring, I continued focusing on the subject where Train was explaining to everybody our "greatest" discovery.

Everyone seemed to agree of Train's theory if not for Jellal. He brought the subject of the 'loud screeching scream,' saying he heard a menacing laugh rather than a scream. But the thing that everyone was having trouble was 'what is PLAYER?' 'I mean why did they called us that?' questioned some few people.

"I think it's a Game." Everyone turned to look at me except Cana who's was too busy trying find booze. "Why do you say that?" asked a short brunette girl who was no older than 12-13 years old.

"Remember the Grand Magic Games? What were we being called?"

"Participants?" Minerva replied cooly, lifting a slight eyebrow at him.

"And players..." Jellal gasped.

"Exactly."

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa! Your saying we've been magically transported here for a game? A GAME!?" Asked an anomalous person, who I didn't recognize.

"Pretty much." The anomalous person threw his hands up and walked away. Some people were getting excited and saying that maybe they've split us up because we're gonna get rivaled with the other team. It'll be just like the Grand Magic Games! As they kept ranting on I had an uneasy feeling going on and seemed to be not the only one feeling it. Few groups of people were also getting a nasty feeling about this Game, including Train.

"This will be fun." I looked at Train, raising one piercied-eyebrow at him. "At least we'll be entertained rather than being all bored and squeezed up in this jail-like hotel." He smiled, making his green orbs sparkle with excitement but his face showed something else...

"Gee hee... They better make one hell of a game if they plan to keep us." I said, ignoring the nagging feeling as I said these words.

* * *

LUCY's POV:

So warm... I sighed as I turned the other way around snuggling myself onto my bed sheets. But I was met with a warm, breathing living thing. Even sleeping or half sleeping I felt a vein popped out my forehead. "NATSU! I TOLD-" I stopped mid-short as I realized the same girl who spotted the shadow, was staring at me with wide terrified eyes. "Eh?" Was all I could mutter. I shifted my weight and got up allowing only myself sit in Indian style. I looked around me and found countless bodies sleeping all around me. Some already awake, who I didn't recognize other than the girl in front of me.

_Where am I? _I thought. Last time I remember I was in the guild and the Master yelling something I couldn't make out. Speaking of Master... Where is he? I glanced around me, one more time scanning my eyes in the dark room trying to find a short elderly man. "Why is it so dark in here? Isn't there a light switch or something?" I asked, particularly to no one. I turned around to face the girl in front of me. "Hey. Whats your name?" She turned her eyes on me. The once terrified eyes gone and was replaced with her normal composure.

"Sylvia." She said with a cute singing voice. Her short blond hair framing her pale heart-shaped face, her left eye was brown while the other is black. She had a short petite body and flat chested.

"Hey Sylvia!" I waved. "I'm Lucy. Umm... Do you know by any chance how did we get here?" I asked. She shook her head then I sighed.

"It must have been when we were still unconscious." She said, hugging her knees to her chest. I stood quiet but started to scan my surroundings. We were trapped in a four walled cell... No doors and no windows. A small room fit for at least 200 people. Wait... "Where's the other guild members?" I said glancing in every direction before turning back to her.

"While everyone was sleeping, I started counting all of you including myself to make sure all 450 us are here." She start fidgeting, but continued, "I guess the other half is somewhere else while we are stuck here in this cell." She smiled sadly at me. I simply looked at her then looked above me. An endless ceiling.. never reaching the light stood above our heads with a giant Lacrima displaying 'The One: A Fairy Game.'

"A Fairy Game?" I spoke aloud at my thoughts. Sylvia spoked again causing me to turn and look at her.

"There's a lingering soul here and has been saying we're all going to die. Its his amusement, his Game... And we are chosen PLAYERS for this Game."

* * *

GAJEEL's POV:

Two days have passed and nothing happened. Ever since everyone found out this is a Game, everyone has been huddled up inside their bedroom. Me? I was having another reunion with the gang including Train. We were all talking about what if this was all a joke? What if Train heard wrong and the voice was really saying PLAYBOY rather than "PLAYER".

Everyone was happily discussing this while Cana went to the cafeteria in search for alcohol... again. I in the other hand was happily snoozing, when suddenly the door sprang open. Waking me up in the process and ready to kill whoever dared to interrupt by napping time.

The same anomalous person exclaims something huge happened in the lobby. We were already getting tired of this kid. He was like that kid who cried for the wolf. Only right now he's gonna cry for a dragon. "What is it now?" asked Jellal. He seemed like he wanted to add something but held it in.

"Something appeared in the lobby!"

"We already heard this thousands of times, Rock." Sighed Train.

"Yeah, but this time is different!" Exclaimed the kid named Rock.

"How different?" I asked. Rock flinched upon looking at me but responded back.

"A random light appeared and left something behind on the round table." We all looked at each other. As if finally giving up. Laxus stood up and walked past Rock. Laxus glanced back at him not turning his body, "You said in the lobby, right?" Rock immediately shot up and dragged him to the lobby while the gang and I followed behind them.

When we got to the lobby, there was some group of people gathered around the little table. "What does it say?" Someone kept urging the person who was holding something white in his hands. Finally, he decided to open it once all 225 members were gathered in the lobby.

The card or letter turn to magic and if that was the remote control, it automatically turned on the Lacrima.

_Welcome to the city of Lux!_

_You have been invited here by the young prince of Lux! Before we began, please start heading out the doors in the main entrance of the lobby when this introduction is over. _

_As I watched, many of you have realized you have entered in the young prince Game! Due to so many members we decided to cut the numbers short starting with you guys. When you step out we will immediately began explaining the first round of the Game._

_We do hope you cooperate. That is if you want to see your friends again._

_Well, then! Now that the introduction is over, please start stepping out of these doors. Remember we're watching on what you're doing. Please don't violate the rules, otherwise we'll have to take large precautions to your fellow guild mates._

_May the goddess be with you._

Upon hearing that and reading it... I couldn't help but feel anger. Even the newbies weren't having problems expressing their anger. Mavis... Where the fuck are we? If we didn't go as they wanted they'll hurt our nakama? This is totally bull. Frustrated I opened the doors with a kick causing some people to look at me in bewilderment.

I too stared at my foot in horror. I was getting sucked by some force and before I knew it I slammed into a soft patch of green sparkly grass. I scrambled up to my feet in a hurry taking in my surroundings. I stood now in a caged arena with one large medal gate centered in front of me and on the side of it was like a small booth.

I glanced down and stared at the long green grass swaying with the wind. It seemed that my dragonslaying abilities have returned. I immediately smelled Train's scent behind me as I glanced back he looked at me blankly before nodding his head as if thinking I was an illusion. "So you think its me versus you?" Train asked. I was about to respond till a slight smell caught my attention. "Or is it just rule explaining?" Train glared, his green orbs darkened as he glared at the mystery man who stood in front of us.

I also glared back, recognizing some smells appearing behind us one by one. Until I couldn't no longer recognize them. The man who stood before us was dressed as an explorer, ready to go an adventure with dark tinned polarized sunglasses and an adventurous hat. He smiled at then said, "Before we began explaining... Please get a partner that you will need and use for this round. Your time limit is 10 minutes." As he said this a countdown clock appeared above his head. "Oh! The Exceeds aren't really counted as a person. Therefore, if you own an Exceed please feel free to take them with you on this round. Even if you already have a partner."

So a three-man crew I get to stick in. Nice. But it doesn't change the fact that we're being used as chess pieces just for the sake of some entertainment in this city. Everyone around us didn't move like if we were boycotting. "5 minutes." The man announced. This now got everybody moving. Lily immediately came to me while Train stood next to me. I immediately looked over at Train who was staring at the countdown.

"Wanna be my partner?"

I blinked once, then, "Gee hee... You didn't need to ask kid." Train smiled never taking off his eyes at the countdown.

"3... 2... 1! TIME!" The explorer exclaimed as the countdown clock disappeared magic. "Please look this way as I'm about to explain the rules." We all stared at him, waiting for him to continue talking. "Right. In this round you are not allowed to switch partners! Stick with your partner till the end of the round. You are allowed to go as much as you want with your magic." He looked at every single one of us before continuing. "Please walk up to the booth and draw a bracelet. Once drawing out, put the bracelet on you and I'll give you further explanation."

* * *

**And that's it. In the next chapter is where I will start the actual action. Hmm... Don't know if I should add blood in it... it's all up to you guys ;P**

**I would like to say a quick thank you for JJun and Annie (Guest) for their amazing OC's! Might put your OC in the next chapter, so heads up! :)**


	4. THREE

**Ready for the awaited moment? There will be some few cuss words in this chapter. Also, if you're not a fan of GraLu I just added some :P But there will be some NaLu either in this chapter or in the more upcoming chapters.**

**Also, I threw in some random OC's. Some of the names I got them from video games, Pokémon, and just plain random names.**

* * *

LUCY's POV:

I stared blankly at the girl for a moment, then, "EHH? A GHOST?! NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE IN THIS DARK SCARY PLACE! I JUST WANNA GO HOME AND SLEEP IN MY COMFY BED, DRINK SOME TEA, GO TO THE GUILD AND TAKE JOBS WITH NATSU AND HAPPY! UGHH! MY RENT!..." As I kept blabbing on, Sylvia was staring at me with wide eyes then a sweat dropped appeared. Thanks to me blabbing on about my rent I didn't sense two people behind who decided to slam into me, knocking me down on the floor causing us to wake someone up in the process.

"LUSSHHHYY~!""LUCYY!" Exclaimed Natsu and Happy behind me.

"Umm... Lucy... Can you get off me?" A muffled voice sounded underneath me, his cold breath hitting my right ear. Natsu managed to get off me while Happy was smiling evilly, covering his smile with his two paws. I slowly rose and supported myself with my two hands on each side of mystery person's body. Once we were both in eye level, I blinked several times before blushing madly and slamming him back down to the ground when he was trying to get up.

I quickly scrambled up and got away as far as possible, dragging my almost functioning legs. I sat next to Sylvia, while Sylvia was having an amused smile; clearly enjoying what she's seeing. My cheeks were still burning and my heart was still beating like crazy. Natsu stood quiet for a while (which was surprising) till Happy spoked.

"They li~ke each other." Happy rolled his tongue on the word "like."

Just that one sentence, made Natsu snapped or brought him back to the real world. "What the hell where you doing to Lucy, Popsicle?" He yelled slamming his head onto Gray.

Gray doing the same thing as Natsu did, he replied back "Its not my fault that you pushed her down onto me, Flame-brain!"

"Who the hell told you to lay here when there was plenty of places for you to lie here, Ice princess!"

"Don't talk to me like if you have a brain, Lava-head!"

"What you said to me, Stripper?"

"You heard me, Flame-thrower!"

"Am I seeing a fight here?" Said Erza from behind them. Sylvia, Happy and I just sat there watching like if it was a theatre. A dark aura appeared around Erza glaring at the two boys, while the both of them were sweating bullets and lapping an arm around each others necks.

"N-no we weren't. W-we were just..." Gray started but stopped trying to think of something up.

"A-arguing." Natsu finished quickly.

"Aye."

_Great... There goes Happy #2..._

"Arguing on what?" Erza zoomed in closer at the two boys. Her long red scarlet hair flowing as if there was wind here to project a monstrous effect.

"O-on how to g-get out of here." Gray blurted.

"A-aye!" Natsu said pumping a fist in the air.

Erza stood quiet for a moment then she turned her eyes at us. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoked, "Happy see if you can fly Natsu up there." Happy perked up and gave his famous "Aye, sir!"

"Heh. Good luck with that." Everyone (and me) turned to look at Sylvia who was still in the same position. Before Erza could speak or anyone one of us, she quickly spoked again saying, "Please continue... you'll see what I'm talking about." She fidget under Erza's gaze.

Erza stood in a moment of thought. While I already knew what she meant by those words, Natsu and Happy stood there confused, already ready to lift Natsu up and Gray was about to open his mouth till Erza cut him off. "Do it."

"A-aye, sir!" Happy stuttered from Erza's gaze. Upon trying to lift him up nothing happened. Just Happy trying to summon Aero magic yet nothings happening. Natsu grew impatient trying to hurry up Happy.

"You can't use magic here?" Asked Erza turning her eyes at Sylvia. Sylvia stared for a bit and shook her head.

"Its kind of weird... I can feel my magic. Like maybe just a drop or two but it's not enough to use our actual capacity." I said, making Erza turn her gaze at me. Natsu stood there in shock, realizing he can't feel his magic. Gray just stared at his hands as if trying to get a connection with his magic.

"Its true. I can't feel my magic." Said Gray looking up at us.

Erza nodded. "Ughh! Damn'it!" We all turned to look at Natsu, putting his two arms in the side of his hip, clenching his hands into a tight ball and benting his knees forward. Trying to force his magic out.

Sylvia started to burst into laughter, causing Natsu to stop what he was doing and everyone to turn their attention back to Sylvia. "Why are you laughing?" Gray asked. This only made her to crack up more and Happy ran to Erza saying 'she's scary.'

I sat there, looking at the girl like if she's crazy. In between her laughs she responded back, "It's just that... that... Ken said... he l-looks..." right there she went back to laughing crazy. All us sweat dropped, Natsu look like he was twitching and Erza, Gray and I wondered who was Ken? when there's no one here other than us here huddled in a corner while some people behind us were still sleeping and others wide awake. "T-that he looked like... A guy trying to shit in his pants... And trying so hard, he can't help but sweat... to try to push whatever is enabling him to push out of his butthole." She said gasping.

Gray started crack up right there, I tried my best to hold in my giggle and so did Happy. Erza... Well lets just say she was shaking with her eyes closed and tried to keep her composure. Natsu on the other hand wasn't too happy. Before he can say anything I immediately cut him, "Who's Ken, by the way?" I asked.

Gray was already on the floor clenching onto his stomach, gasping for air. While Erza remained the same but continued to pay attention to us. Happy sat in between Sylvia and I, taking out a fish before Sylvia can speak. She tilted her head at me with a confused look. "Umm... I did say there was a lingering soul here, no?" With that all of forgot about the joke and stared at her with wide eyes.

My widen even more when I remembered what she said about "Ken" speaking to her: "... _We're all going to die. Its his amusement, his Game... And we are chosen PLAYERS for this Game."_

"WAIT! A SOUL?!" Natsu and Happy said in unison, while Gray just stood there like wha~t face.

"S-souls don't exist." Erza said. Keeping her composure but her voice wavered.

Sylvia nodded quickly. And focus her attention somewhere else, then turned her gaze back to us. "Its a thing that I have with my magic..."

"Wait. I thought we can't use magic here? How come you can?" Gray asked, recovering from his recent daze moment.

Sylvia played with her fingers for a bit, before speaking. "I was already born with this ability. I can naturally see spirits and people's auras. But mainly, what I like to believe is it comes from my 5 attributes."

"I see..." Erza nodded.

"How can you be so calm?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed in unison.

"Aye!" Happy happily exclaimed raising his paw.

I immediately took this chance before someone interrupts me. "What did Ken mean about 'we are chosen PLAYERS for this Game?'" Sylvia turned to me with a wide and sad eyes. Her body began to shake and started biting her lower lip. The crew stood there looking at her with a confused expression.

Like on curfew the Lacrima that was floating above our heads, turned on and illuminated this dark room with a soft glowing blue. Displaying the names of our comrades in white letters with their partners for Round 1: 5K.

_Minerva (ACTIVATED) & Ink (ACTIVATED) Kurami (ACTIVATED) & Jason (ACTIVATED)_

_Michiyo (ACTIVATED) & Ryuu (ACTIVATED) Jellal (ACTIVATED) & Fade (ACTIVATED)_

_T.J. (ACTIVATED) & Arnold (ACTIVATED) Max (ACTIVATED) & Rock (ACTIVATED)_

_Evergreen (ACTIVATED) & Cana (ACTIVATED) Elfman (ACTIVATED) & Jene (ACTIVATED)_

_LOADING..._

_"_What is this?" I gasped getting up from my spot and walking towards the Lacrima.

"It started..." Sylvia said, already in tears. I turned to look at her as she sobbed quietly.

"Jellal..." Erza gasped, staring wide-eyed at the giant Lacrima before her.

"What the hell is he doing here? Isn't he not in Fairy Tail?" Yelled Natsu, staring up at the Lacrima with his fist bawled up. Happy was staring at everybody with a confused look.

"He must have been sucked up with us by that blinding light." Gray said. As they kept talking I walked over to Sylvia and bent down to be in the same level.

"What did Ken told you about this Game, that gets you like this?" I asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her sobs stopped for a minute, but responded. "Ken... Died here. In this very place." That made everybody turn around and look at us, including the already awakened and the awakening people. I nudged her to continue, feeling something nasty stirring up in my stomach. I was already getting scared of her answer but I tried to hold it in and continue to put a brave face.

"We all are PLAYERS here. Our comrades are starting the game before us... If I knew this was going to happen I shouldn't have never joined..." She started sobbing and crying her eyes out.

"How can you say that! We've been through tough times, always out there helping one another! So this game isn't going to stop us from dying here. We'll kick whoever's ass wants to mess with us Fairy Tail members!" Natsu gave her signature grin, making all of us feel relaxed. But Sylvia was a total opposite effect.

"You don't understand..." She spoke in a whisper.

"What is it?""What is it then?" Natsu and I asked at the same time. Only with a different tone in voice. Natsu seemed like he yelled. I on the other hand said it with concern.

She sniffed before continuing. "He said he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to do it. He rather die than do this. But he had to. If he wanted to see his family again or die in the game... He had no choice but to kill his nakama." Natsu stared wide-eyed with anger as he was hearing all of this. He gritted his teeth together showing his sharp fangs. But she didn't stop there. "His comrades... one by one fell into madness and started killing one another... desperate to get out of here. Until out of carelessness... he died here during the battle of The One. The last round and only round there is.

"But he said since there's so many members. _He_ had to split us up and cut the numbers short in the other side. In this Game only has one rule and specific special rules on the rounds. The Game's number one rule is kill or be killed."

With those last four words, Lisanna scream pierced throughout the walls. Crying on her knees and covering her mouth, "NOOO! ELFMAN-NII!"

* * *

JELLAL's POV:

_Hah.. hah.. hah_

I kept running into the woods with Fade next to me. Panting and gasping for air.

_Riii~ng.._

_The next group should be in the forest now._ It felt like hours as we ran. _Erza..._ What would you do? I have done terrible crimes and now I'm forced to do some yet again? I couldn't believe this thing can be called a Game? I stared down at my bracelet, slowing my steps as did Fade.

"Dead end." he gasped. Panting heavily, his upper body slunched down supporting himself by placing his two hands on each side of his knees, slightly bending forward as he let his sweat fall in the mushy grass. I looked up ahead, taking my eyes of my bracelet. We stood in a big sparkly pond surrounded by trees with a mini-waterfall at the end of the corner.

I took out two large containers out of the large backpack they gave us before starting the game and handed him one. He look up at me panting. "We should get water while we have the chance." Fade nodded, his now dirty blond hair all messy and greasy due to his sweat. His skin making him look paler than he already is.

We walked towards the lake and started filling up our containers with water. "You think... That... They're going to do it?" Fade asked, panting, not taking his eyes off his container. I remained quiet, trying to find the appropriate words before replying.

"I doubt it. They're too loyal towards their nakama." Fade narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"I don't want to do this." He said before dunking his head into the water and muttering about how good it felt when he pulled back.

"Yeah... Niether do I." I replied, remembering what happened.

**~- Flash Back -~**

_As the man dressed in an explorer outfit addressed us to go towards the booth and draw out our bracelets, no one seemed to move. I got fed up and just wanted to get over this. So I walked towards the booth with my partner trailing behind me. I stood there for a minute and received rather than "draw out" my bracelet._

_I stood there studying it before leaving the booth. The bracelet was quite fat with a thick cable going around it. On each side of the ends was what looked like teeth and holes. _This isn't a bracelet. _I thought. _This a cable. _Surprisingly I saw a number of people standing behind me waiting for me to leave while Fade, my partner, stood in the side waiting for me._

_When the whole entire lot got their bracelets or cables, the man started speaking, "Put the bracelet on your wrist." He instructed. We all did so. When I clicked it on, a sharp pain stabbed my wrist causing me to flinch. Later, a brilliant yet soft light glowed and said "Jellal Fernandes ACTIVATED." activated?_

_"Fade Clader ACTIVATED." I turned my head towards my partner who seemed to be staring at his bracelet with wide eyes._

_"Please walk towards your partner. When you do, slam the bracelets together..." he paused to look at some kid, well, Elfman trying to take off his bracelet. "Without taking it off. Once on it stays on." he said. Elfman stopped wrestling with his bracelet and walked towards his partner and did as he was told._

_I looked over at Fade. "Well let's do it!" He smiled, showing his pearly whites at me. I nodded and extended my arm over his arm. Making sure our wrist were underneath each others. Then we slammed our wrist together causing our bracelets jolt and both say "Jellal and Fade ACTIVATED." Once it said that, both our bracelets turned a glowing red._

_Few minutes later, the man spoked again. "As you can all see, your bracelets are red because you are activated. These bracelets well tell whether your alive, ELIMINATED, or ADVANCED. If broken you'll be classified ELIMINATED. If you try to steal it from someone the bracelet will automatically shut off and classify you two ELIMINATED. This bracelet stays on and is on activity with your veins. Just in case you felt a sharp pain when putting them on, it's the little teeth inside the bracelet that connected with your veins to tell us your condition in the Game._

_"The colors can change when completing a round or get ELIMINATED. The color for ELIMINATED is black. The color for ADVANCED is blue. The colors when inside the Game are white, red, orange, yellow, green and blue. The color for white ZERO. The color for red ONE. The color for orange TWO. The color for yellow THREE. The color for green FOUR. And lastly, the color for blue is FIVE. Also, ADVANCED." He looked at every single one of us before continuing._

_"When I open this gate..." He paused to point to the large medal doors, then he turned his attention back to us. "I want eight groups to volunteer and draw out a number at the bucket that's already been placed in the booth. Then come to me as I direct you to the right tunnel." Once he said that, he turned and did his thing to open the large medal doors._

_"Okay then! Lets go!" Fade said walking already towards the booth while I stood there dumbfounded. "Whats wrong? Aren't you coming?" He asked, 10 feet away from where I stood. I continued to stare but I eventually followed him to the booth._

_Minerva was the first one there. A boy no older than 14 stood next to her watching and waiting for her to draw out a number from the wooden bucket. She finally pulled out a white folded paper, left the booth along with her partner and gave the white folded paper to the explorer man. Another group stood in front of us and did the same thing as Minerva did._

_When it got to our turn, I inserted my arm inside the wooden bucket and grabbed whatever paper was inside with my gloved hands. Once I pulled out a white folded paper into fours, I headed straight to the explorer guy with Fade trailing behind me and handle it to him. As I waited there I looked at Gajeel, Train, and Lily. Staring back at me... "Alright. This way please." I turned back my gaze at the explorer who started walking towards the already opened or missing large medal doors._

_In the doors was a fat chubby man dressed like a noble with a mask on to hide his face from us. "Manuel will lead you the way." The explorer said, before he turned back to where we came from. Fade and I stared at the man before us. His mask was white with a black crescent moon on the right of his eye followed with three dots below the crescent moon. _

_I continued to stare at him as he stared at us till Fade, "Are you cosplaying?" blurted. I looked at him while he looks at the masked man in front of us, raising an eyebrow._

_The masked man cleared his throat, "Follow me." He said, ignoring Fade's question and started walking to the left. We followed him and continued to the left for a few minutes till we reached two caved-in tunnels on some mountains. One was on the top of the hill while the other was in the bottom of the hill. The masked man stopped and turned to us. "Don't worry about meeting each other in the same place. Each tunnel leads to a different location in the forest. So walking inside maybe some downs and ups." He started walking again, but continued talking, "When you get inside your tunnel, I'll give you your number back. From there on you'll know what to do."_

_I stood silent still but nodded my head while Fade just grinned, walking with his two hands behind his head. He led us to the tunnel that was located at the bottom of the mountain. When we got there, he did like what he told us. "Elrich might be telling this to your other teammates that didn't volunteer about the 30 minute rule."_

_"30 minute rule?" asked Fade, standing two steps behind me._

_"Yes. It takes 5-6 minutes to get to your specific tunnels. So every 24-25 minutes Elrich will announce another group of 8 to volunteer."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"To give you enough time to spread around and hide."_

_Now it was my turn to speak, "Hide?" I asked. Fade glanced at me once I spoked but the masked man... I wasn't so sure. "You don't mean we're actually starting the Game right now?" Manuel shifted from one foot to the other before responding._

_"Yes... You'll be starting the Game once entering these tunnels."_

_"What!? But we don't even know whats the round about and its rules!" Exclaimed Fade, throwing his hands up in the air._

_"That is why we set up the tunnels for you."_

_"Why does everything have to be so _secretive!_?"_

_Manuel stood silent for a moment. "If you hear a bell ring in the forest, it is a signal for you to know the other group has entered the forest." With that he left, ignoring Fade's question._

_After what seemed like two minutes, I started moving. Fade looked at me but proceeded. Manuel was right. There were some ups and downs inside the tunnel. Endless stairs, many turns and an endless walk that seemed forever. Fade got bored for a while and started whistling as we walked. Finally, we reached a well-lit room filled with many backpacks that had their tag number, surrounded by a protective rune magic._

_"Where's the paper he gave you?" Quietly, I took out the folded paper that I received from Manuel out of my pocket and gave it to Fade. "Number 4, huh?" As he said the number the rune magic vanished, only to protect the other numbers; leaving only a group of number 4 backpacks. Fade immediately went and grabbed the most biggest and bulkiest backpack of them all. Once he grabbed and walked out of runes, the magic started up again._

_At this, even with a bandana covering my face, but not my eyes, I gave him look that said _really now? You could have have picked a simpler backpack. You never know when we're gonna go hiking again.

_"I thought it'll be fun with a big backpack."_

No shit.

_"We probably have a tent unlike the other small backpacks."_

_..._

_"... I'll carry the backpack."_

_"Good." With that I lead the way towards the end of the room where was a small little tunnel. Pitch black. "Is there a light Lacrima or something to light up here?"_

_Fade immediately started to unzip the backpack and rummaging around until he found two pair of glow sticks. When he zipped the backpack up and puts it on, we immediately snapped the glow sticks and in we walked inside the small dark tunnel. Inside the little tunnel was quite spacious and just continued one road straight. Until we met the end of the tunnel where it leads to the forest. There we saw tall pine trees and old ancient trees growing slow motion._

_"Guess we don't need these anymore." Fade said, throwing away his glow stick behind him without looking. I simply put it in my pocket for just in case. When we were almost about to step out of the tunnel, a large Lacrima appeared right before us, blocking our only way out. "Oh great. What now?"_

_Round 1: 5 Kills_

_Once you step out of this tunnel, you have officially started the Game._

_In this round is very simple and easy to pass. All you need to do, just like the title says, kill 5 opponents to ADVANCE in the next round. Everyone has a limit of 5 days to complete this task before time runs out. If your partner gets ELIMINATED, please continue proceeding. His/her kills won't be stored if the PLAYER gets ELIMINATED. _

_If you don't reach the goal alive within 5 days, you will be classified ELIMINATED. _

_Today will be Day 1. You have four more days to reach the goal and complete your task._

_You may begin, PLAYERS._

**~- Flash back ends -~**

"al... JELLAL!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Fade swimming inside the lake. "Aren't you going to get in?" I blinked, then nodded. I got up and closed the top of my container then I put it inside the backpack.

* * *

LUCY's POV:

A couple of minutes passed, thanks to Lisanna's scream, she woke up everybody in here. I stood in the same place next to Sylvia, not wanting to leave her alone. Bisca and Alzack where trying to look for daughter, yelling out her name, but nothing. I wanted to help... but I didn't want to leave Sylvia alone. So Natsu, Gray and Erza went to go comfort Lisanna.

"That woman has a loud screechy scream." Lector happily said, with his arms folded in front of him, nodding.

"Frosh agree's." Frosh said, talking in third person.

"Hey Blondie, why aren't you at Natsu's side?" I turn to look at Sting with a dull face. Ready to punch him. Ever since he woke up, he's been quite annoying.

"Stop calling me 'Blondie' when your blonde too."

"Aye!" Happy said, sitting on top of my head.

"You didn't answer the question, Blondie~!" Sting stretched out the word 'Blondie', making me get irritated even more. Why did Sting sit next to me with his cat and Rogue's cat? Why can't he go to where Rogue is? Before I could I respond back to him I felt a murderous aura standing before me.

"Oooh... Such killing intentions... More like beating up intentions." Said Sylvia as she read he/she aura.

"Lucy..." My head slowly looked up at the blue headed female. "How dare you do that such thing to Gray-sama!?" She glared down at me.

"Eh?" Was all I could mutter out. Sting smirked while he watched and Sylvia being Sylvia just watched with amusement written all over her face.

"Do you think she's going to get beat up by that woman?"

Lector scowled and turned to look at Frosh. "Are you stupid? Of course she's gonna get beat up by that water woman! Your so dumb, Frosh!"

"Frosh thinks so too."

"Aye!" Why am I always surrounded by these kind of people?

"Juvia won't forgive you! Juvia will make Gray-sama love me more than you. This isn't over, rival in love!" With that, she stormed off and went to go find Gray.

"Ohh... So you like Gray? What a one-sided love." Said Sting, clearly enjoying all this. That's it... I'm gonna beat this stuck up, White Dragonslayer to see if he will leave me alone. Right when I got up, something went off.

"Oh?" Was all that Sylvia said as she stared at the giant Lacrima. _beep... beep... beep.._. Then it stopped.

_Minerva (ACTIVATED) & Ink (ACTIVATED) Kurami (ACTIVATED) & Jason (ACTIVATED)_

_Michiyo (ACTIVIATED) & Ryuu (ACTIVATED) Jellal (ACTIVATED) & Fade (ACTIVATED)_

_T.J. (ACTIVATED) & Arnold (ACTIVATED) Max (ACTIVATED) & Rock (ACTIVATED)_

_Evergreen (ACTIVATED) & Cana (ACTIVATED) Elfman (ACTIVATED) & Jene (ACTIVATED)_

_Gajeel (ACTIVATED) & Train (ACTIVATED) Eve (ACTIVATED) & Orga (ACTIVATED)_

_Ultear (ACTIVATED) & Meredy (ACTIVATED) Asuka (ACTIVATED) & Ten (ACTIVATED)_

_Sugar (ACTIVATED) & Polo (ACTIVATED) Link (ACTIVATED) & Dawn (ACTIVATED)_

_Raze (ACTIVATED) & Gary (ACTIVATED) Butterfly (ACTIVATED) & Jinx (ACTIVATED)_

_LOADING..._

When Alzack and Bisca saw their daughter's name appeared in the Lacrima... Bisca broke down in tears. Alzack tried to comfort her the best he could. I looked at the Lacrima again, making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"What is Ultear and Meredy doing here?" I happened to speak out loud my thoughts which made Sting shrug.

"WHAT!" I saw Gray yelled at the far end of the corner, staring at the Lacrima with wide eyes. He started saying something but I couldn't hear him from this far away, especially when the whole room was buzzing with people.

Sting finally stopped annoying me but didn't move from his spot. Instead he decided to try and take a nap again since there's practically nothing to do in this stuffed little room. Come to think of it... How are we going to use the restroom when we want to? Or do other necessities? A blush creeped up my cheeks of embarrassment.

I wonder if they're going to feed us and take us out for a walk so that we're not too bored... I looked back up at the Lacrima, staring at it for a while. _I wonder what's it like over there..._

* * *

**I know... I know. I promised for some action and the battle scenes. But apparently, it just didn't fit in. So in the next chapter I'll do the how-did-they-get-ticked-and-starting-killing-of-each-other-thing. I'm actually writing it like this so you can get an idea of what's going on in both sides, as the story progresses.**

**I'm very sorry! I'll make it up to you by writing a nice battle scene... like in 2-3 chapters :) Also, with the Asuka thing... please don't kill me. I haven't thought and won't think anything evil for her. So you can relax.**

**Annie! You don't need to worry about anything! Thank you for giving me more info about your OC though :) Umm... If its alright with you... Can I put your OC in the next round? Because I don't think your OC will fit in this round but in the next round yes. Please give me your opinion about this!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, favoring, alerting and all that other stuff! X3 I will probably make another story called 'Awakening'. I haven't published anything about it so don't look for it. I'll give you a heads up if I do. :)**


	5. FOUR

**Aye... In this chapter I'll try to focus more in Round 1 than in the "waiting area." So, you'll see a little bit of Lucy's POV. BUT! You'll see how all the action started. ;] *does an evil old granny laugh* Uhn! I still need some OC's! I'll give you some info on what I'm looking for or want from the OC at the bottom of the page.**

**Well enough chit-chatting, lets start the story.**

* * *

**Game 4: Round 1: 5 Kills (part 2)**

JELLAL's POV:

After taking a bath in the lake, and catching some fish, we decided to camp out in here for 15 minutes. Then we'll move on and try to find this "goal."

"Why are you going to put those on?" Fade eyed the fabric I had in my hand. It was the tight dark navy blue bandana I wear on my head. I shrugged, letting him know I really didn't know why. Honestly, I didn't know why I still wore this when I can just wear my normal attire. "You look like a suspicious person when your wear those on. Almost like you're gonna rape someone." This made me frown at him while he just nodded as he ate a chunk of his fish in one bite.

"Do I stand out that much with this on?"

"Mhmm." he hummed while he chewed.

I looked at the material again, staring at it for a while before making my mind of putting it on again. "For a moment I thought you weren't going to put it on." Fade said between swallows. His gray eyes gazing at me for a while, till he said again, "Yep. Diffidently like a rapist." And he turned his gaze to the lake as he ate.

For some reason this kid can make me twitch. Although, he looks no older than 14 years old. He's still a kid. Yet he partnered up with me knowing some people were asking him to be partners with him but he refused them all. Why did he partnered with me in the first place? I glanced up at him. His dirty brown hair dancing every now and then with the wind, his pale round face staring at the lake, sparkling like diamonds in the water as the sun rays danced around it.

"Do I have something in my face?" Fade asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and waved him off as I reached for my fish that was stabbed onto a stick in the flickering fire in front of me.

**~Time Skip~ **

We started walking again after we ate and tidy up. _Rii~ng... _Another group has entered. We continued walking until I started to feel a change in the wind. I stopped walking and started scanning the area. Something didn't feel right... like if the wind was telling us don't go further down, danger is up ahead. It seems Fade also took noticed at this. His gray eyes scanning the whole entire area continuously.

Birds were heard above our heads and my eyes narrowed. "We should climb up the tree." I said, not taking my eyes off to the direction I was looking at. Fade looked at me like I was crazy. "How are we going to carry this backpack all the way up there?" He said, looking at the 100 ft. tree that stood before him.

"There's rope inside. We can use that to lift it up there."

"Like a lever?"

"Yeah."

Fade pursed his lips for a moment then nodded. He set the backpack down with a loud _thud_ that made me look at him, to keep it more quiet. _Sure sure..._ He telepatically said. It wasn't his magic. We just talked like that mostly. Eye communication that somehow only us two understand.

When he got the rope out, he tied it around his waist, then used the rope as a pulley. Slowly but steadily he climbed up. Carefully he took each step so that he won't slip and fall back onto the wet grass and dirt. Finally, that seemed like 20 minutes he reached the first 5 branches that were thick enough for us to sit on and stand on. I didn't need to look at what he was doing. I just kept looking at the direction where that funny feeling just seemed to not leave from its spot.

Once Fade was done with all the tying he did on the tree, he let the rope fall down. It didn't reach all the way to ground but it was enough for me to tie it so that he lift it up. When I finished tying the rope to the backpack, I gave him a signal to start pulling. And he did so. But it seemed he was struggling to lift it up so the backpack just kept going higher an inch by each pull he did.

_Rii~ng... _Another group has entered. At this rate we'll be seen by other PLAYERS, but then again, why do I feel so worried about getting spotted when I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail isn't the type to go against there nakamas, so why? The backpack was now 5 feet above my head. I started get nervous thinking I need to use that.

I concentrated on my magic letting it wrap around my body as I chanted. "Meteor!" In just two seconds I was already at the top of the tree where Fade stood looking at me stunned. I ignored him and started to pull the rope as fast as I can. Fade seemed to finally snap out of it and helped me with the rope, carefully so that he won't fall down.

Once we were done pulling the backpack up and tying the backpack to the tree so that we wouldn't fall, we waited and rested. "Why didn't you use that in the very beginning? We could have saved some time, you know?" Fade and I were sitting at opposite sides were the tree trunk separated us. He sure pick a good spot. We were sitting high above the tree, clearly able to look at the landscape before us. All the trees looked somehow bellowed us, many trees stretching all the way to the horizon, like a never-ending forest. This will be hard.

"My magic is too flashy. I didn't want to use it since it draws attention." I answered Fade's question before he starts thinking I ignored him.

"But you just did."

I shifted, then replied, "I know. You somehow made me use it."

"How?"

"You were pulling the rope too slow."

"Hmph! I underestimated the gravity. I didn't think the backpack would be _that_ heavy."

I smiled. Which was rare... since I bearly smile. "Next time don't pick the biggest backpack." I heard him snicker.

Just then, two men walked by underneath us and stopped. They were conversing about something making the guy in a red beanie cap to shiver. I tried my best to get a hold on their conversation but from where I was at to them... There's just no way I can get out a single word from them.

Suddenly and explosion occurred behind us. Like about 10 miles away from us causing me to jump and turn at the sudden explosion. There was a large fire or laser shooting high into the sky, then slammed back down throwing the force of impact straight toward us about 6 miles near us.

"What was that?" Fade gasped, not wanting to yell since the people below us might hear us. _Beep..._ That's new. What's that noise for?

Like if answering my question, a sudden voice rang throughout the forest. "PLAYER Raze has been ELIMINATED. I repeat PLAYER Raze has been ELIMINATED." And the voice disappeared. I stood there in shock and maybe Fade too cause he couldn't utter one sound. That explosion... Someone had the guts to go along with this crazy game?

The two men below seemed to break down upon hearing those words. Then they left into the wilderness. "Lets stay here for a bit. Its better if we travel at night than in daylight." I told Fade, my mouth going dry. Fade didn't say anything, but it seemed he agreed with me.

The change of the wind seemed to disappear too. And now it felt like the wind was speaking to us saying, you can continue your journey.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

~**What happened earlier~**

A boy with red locks of hair, tied into a pony tail walked towards the never-ending forest. He was already getting hungry but he hasn't seen one decent food since he got here. He can hear birds but when he looks up at the sky its like there wasn't even a bird flying by and maybe these people who put them into this crazy game were adding effects to make it real.

"Gary! W-we should stick together!" Another boy who ran up behind him yelled at his partner, the hint on his voice, he was scared to death.

"Shut up Raze. You've been annoying me since this damn game has started." The boy who had red locks of hair flowing down to his cheek, Gary, kept shrugging of Raze, who kept whimpering and complaining on what they should do. Gary was also scared but he didn't dare to show it.

Gary finally lost patience with his partner. He turned around and pushed him away from him with full force, making Raze fall down to the hard grass on his butt. Raze stared at him with wide eyes when Gary started speaking, "Stop clinging on to me like a lost kid! For God's sakes your two years older than me, and you cling onto me like a child. A child that's supposed to be me! Your so annoying! Why the hell did I agree to be partners with _you_?" Gary emphasized the last word with a low angry growl. Then he turned away rubbing his head with his hands. Raze just simply stared up at him, then he looked down like he was about to cry... Or maybe he was going to.

Gary let out a heavy sigh escape from his lips and turned back at the 14-year-old. "Look. I'm sorry. Jus- just stop clinging onto me, okay?" Gary looked at him with pleading eyes saying, please-don't-cry. Raze sniffled, but nodded as he got up. "Umm... Lets go look for some food. I'm hungry, how about you?" Gary asked Raze, trying to make this silence go away between them.

Raze nodded but stopped in his tracks and said, "Are we going to camp out here?" Gary thought about this for a moment. They stood in an open area where no trees were touching them.

"Yeah. We'll set up some traps just in case a wild animal comes over to us." Raze nodded as he took of running in the opposite direction were Gary stand. When Raze was out of sight, Gary took the opportunity to lay his backpack at the center of the place. Chanting a spell underneath his breath, that only him and Raze are allowed to enter this field. The spell slowly spread around the area, protecting it with an invisible cloth.

Gary nodded at his work, then took off in search of food.

**~Time Skip~**

Raze was the first one to come back. He had found two apples, one orange and a dozen of coconuts he dragged along the way. Raze saw their backpack sitting in the center of field but no Gary was in sight. Panicking, Raze sat down the newly found food next to their backpack and was going to take off and look for his partner till he saw him come into view about 40 feet away.

Raze let out a sigh of relief and went to sit down next to their backpack. Once Gary entered the area, he quickly chanted and cancelled the magic out before he took a seat next to the opposite direction of Raze.

They ate in silence for the past 25 minutes. When they were done eating, Raze stood up and started putting away the remainder food in their backpack. _Rii~ng..._ Raze stiffened when he heard the ring of the bell. His hands started to shake, his lips trembled but bit them so that his partner won't get mad at him again.

"G-gary...?" Raze started, but was too scared to continue on. His blue eyes started to become watery.

"What?" Replied Gary, a little bit harsh.

"They won't kill anybody right?" Gary stood silent, trying to ignore him and concentrate on his magic to create a protective wall around them. "I mean... There are some Sabertooth members here and they still think really high of themselves and... What if they want to try to hunt us down and make it into a Fairy hunt? What if-"

"Raze..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up and help me create a wall with your rune magic." Gary ordered him, trying his best to hold in his anger and not to snap at him. As he was about to focus his attention back to creating a wall with his magic, Raze spoked again, making him twitch.

"What if there was a strong Mage that can break this down? Like those S-class Mages-"

"Raze... What part of 'shut the fuck up' don't you understand!?" This time Gary looked at Raze with anger. Raze twitched, but since he was currently getting a breakdown on this whole Game stuff, he didn't get the message and continued talking. The more he talked made Gary even more frustrated. He no longer was focusing in his magic, he was focusing on Raze in trying to make him shut up.

Without him realizing, his magic started to build up on his palm... Pouring his anger into it. "Damn'it Raze! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled at Raze as he was about to punch him in the face to make him snap out of his trance, his magic flowed into Raze body. His blue eyes widen in horror and Gary looked at him in shock. He couldn't move for what he has done.

Raze's body shook and started to glow... Then the magic just bursted up inside him. A pillar of fire wrapping itself to the light as it shoot up high into the sky, Raze screamed as Gary's magic burned him inside out. Then his magic decided to slam down onto the boy's body and drag him away to the opposite direction, leaving a trail to where its magic travelled. A few seconds later everything seemed to calm down, Gary who still couldn't move a muscle was trying to process what just happened. _Beep..._ A sound went off in the whole forest making Gary snap out of it.

"PLAYER Raze has been ELIMINATED. I repeat PLAYER Raze has been ELIMINATED." With that, the voice disappeared leaving him alone with a few droplets of his partners blood in the ground and the backpack that they once shared. As if suddenly remembering about the rules in Round 1 he glanced down on his bracelet. His purple eyes widen in shock. His bracelet that was once white is now the color of red.

If other PLAYERS saw this, they'll know immediately who killed him. He didn't want people turn to him and acuse him for murder when it was all just an accident. Without him realizing it himself he started cutting a piece of white cloth out of his shirt and started to work on his bracelet. What seemed like forever, now it looked like it was white rather than red. He kept repeating to himself it was all an accident and this was the right thing to do.

As he kept convincing himself about this he didn't notice two people were standing behind him till he turned around. His eyes went wide at the sudden two intruders.

Both of them were girls. One of them had long blonde hair reaching till her waist line, reveling her forehead with a pink panda clip. She had tan skin, her blue eyes focusing on the 12-year-old boy in front of her. She wore a short pink skirt on her slender legs with a tight white blouse, showing her busty chest and white closed-in high heels. The other one wore a tutu that had the colors of black, green, and gold with an add of glitter matching her bra, revealing her belly button. She also had some weird designs decorated only on her right side of her neck to the right side of her legs, popping out of her knee-high, lime green boots. Her brown hair flowing smoothly on her shoulders, her bangs almost covering her left eye, both of her eyes were black and decorated her hair by placing a large black bow on the side of her face making her look like porcelain doll.

The blond one stepped up to the boy, which cause Gary to back away, his heart pounding in his chest. Scared if they saw what he just did. The blond girl stopped and pointed at herself, smiling "Hey! My name is Jinx! What's yours kiddo?" Gary stared at the girl like she was crazy. The brown-haired girl looked at her partnered then sighed and walked up to Gary, already going on defense mode.

"What happened here? That kid, Raze, was your partner, no?" Gary flinched at the sound of his partner name he didn't know what to say. His mouth was dry and stared at both of them, his eyes showing fear. "Don't worry. We won't do anything to you." The brown-haired tried to assure him.

"Ne, Butterfly you should introduce yourself." Spoke her partner who just popped a lollipop in her mouth. Butterfly ignored her partner and went back to business. Gary didn't know what to do. But he knew one thing. These girls didn't know what happened. And as if suddenly he felt light, like he can just lie to them and they'll let him go.

"Y-your not here... to kill me... right?" He asked, surprised at himself that his acting was so real it scared him. Both girls blinked at him, then Jinx replied back saying, "no. Now why would we do that?" Gary started to relax a bit and looked at them, before he mustered up some tears to make the effect real.

"You know, you almost look like a chick." Jinx said all happily while Butterfly gave her a look saying, you-did-not-just-say-that.

"That's what Raze told me, when I first met him..." Gary said, not realizing he just spoke his thoughts out loud. The two girls looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

"Did you see what happened?" Gary suddenly remembered what he did, he fell to his knees sobbing. Jinx ran up to him to comfort him while Butterfly just knelt in front of him to ask some questions. "Take a deep breath and let it all out." She ordered.

"Butterfly stop asking him those questions! Can't he see how he is already?" Jinx looked up at Butterfly with a stern gaze that, she herself hasn't seen other than her happy face.

Gary did as he was told. "I-it happened all... So fast. I couldn't even do anything just... Just look at what was happening. I was too scared... To shock to move!" He yelled at the last part, his breathing began to shake, his heart pounding loudly, scared if his disguise would suddenly fall.

Butterfly nodded but continued asking. "Did you see who did it?" Gary stopped. His mouth slowly opening. and from there... He no longer had control over his mouth and his actions. As if he slowly just shut down and let someone do all the talking for him.

"A guy with blue hair... He wore dark clothing... Th-that's all I saw." He looked up at them with his wide purple eyes, losing its color. Butterfly nodded and stood up. Jinx gasped at the sudden information they got.

"Butterfly! There's only one man who's like that in the Fairy Tail guild!" Gary, who was left alone became stiffed, and unconsciously he smiled that someone in his place will take the blame. Jinx ran up to Butterfly as she tried to explain to her that it can be a man named Jellal, who also wears dark clothing.

Butterfly simply shook her head and said, "It's too early to say. There's two guys who dress like that _and _have the same hair color. We can't randomly make a conclusion." Jinx seemed to pouted at Butterfly. Then perked up and whispered something into Butterfly's ear. Which she thought about for a moment then turned to look at Gary who stared up at them, still in his same position.

"You coming? Or stay here alone?" This made Butterfly get a slap in the arm from Jinx. While Butterfly just shrugged it off.

Gary thought about this for a moment. If he can get closed to them and find out their magic and continue being a good boy around them, then maybe, just maybe... he can continue hiding his true identity. Stumbling, Gary got up and carried his backpack and run up to them. With a smile plastered on his face. The two girls took it as a smile that someone has come and rescued him. But for him, it was a smile of victory.

* * *

**So that's how the spark started. Just that one spark can and will set the other PLAYERS to get cautious with one another, no? I know I made this short, but I think for this kind of ending suits it. :)**

**Annie! Answering to your question. No, I don't have a schedule day of when I publish the chapters. But I am thinking to set up one. You think you can give me any ideas? And yes, I'm going to extend the life span of your OC. You'll see why I don't want to her put her in this Round.^^**

**Again, DeichanLover and Raira, thanks so much for your OC's. Raira, you don't have to worry about anything. Its all cool. Don't hurt yourself too much. :) Hmm... I hope nobody decides to hack into my account. E-mail: lilangel_jm_06 **

**DON'T HACK INTO MY ACCOUNT. IF YOU DO, I'LL GET MY TWO GUY FRIENDS WHO ARE EXPERTS IN COMPUTERS AND HUNT YOU GUYS FOR BREAKING IN MY ACCOUNT. I'M NOT KIDDING. **

**Well then, good day!^^**


	6. FIVE

**You know... Every time when I hear someone laughing all like "mufufufu," I automatically start thinking its an old lady laugh. I don't know why.**

**Anyways, chapter 5 is up! Raira, I apologize for not noticing that fanfic cut off my e-mail. The last part is yahoo . com**

**Also, about the OC description, I apologize for that too. I have a really forgetful memory that drives my mother nuts. Give me a shout incase something like that happens.^^**

* * *

**Game 5: A sprinkle of a spark**

NORMAL POV:

For the following hours that has passed by, Gary has lost track of how many rings the bell rang throughout the forest. The sky slowly started to darken, as a thick layer started engulfing the trees into the darkness. His walk was slow, but closely behind the two teenage girls. Jinx was currently talking about how to eat a mango in whole without using your mouth which Butterfly, clearly ignored her and trying to shoo her away.

Gary stared at their relationship with his dark purple eyes. His thoughts slowly drifting to how he treated Raze. His purple eyes became to sadden but each walk he took, he kept convincing himself it wasn't his fault for killing him. It was all just an accident. An accident that probably he himself didn't understand and how it suddenly ended like this. But on the other hand he was quite relieved with his death. He wouldn't have to listen to his partner crying and whining all the time. He can finally have a moment of peace.

Butterfly noticed how awfully quiet Gary was behind them that she had to flick his head with her middle finger at him, in order to make him snap out of his trance. "Ouch!" Gary flinched at the sudden pain he felt in his forehead. For a moment he thought it was the stress that had him worried about keeping his identity in secret. Not until he looked up and noticed a smirking Butterfly staring down below him, while Jinx scolded at Butterfly for doing that to him.

Gary slowly rubbed his forehead with one hand. Half-glaring at Butterfly and half in pain. Before Gary could say anything he slowly started hearing soft noises coming from next to him. His eyes slowly turned to where those noises were coming from. Until he found Jinx snipping the back of his hair with a pair of scissors in her hand.

"What the-" Was all he said. Many thoughts were rushing into his mind. Mainly it was about how did she untie his hair without him even noticing? Two, where did she get those scissors? Three, the angular and the shape of those scissors look pretty funny. And four, why is she cutting his hair without his permission?

Before he yanked away from her, she spoked back in a happy manner like she was enjoying a stroll in the park. "I'm just fixing your hair to make it look your more manly rather than femine." Gary just stared at her in disbelief, but she kept snipping as she talked. "Butterfly also thinks so too. That's why we both think you should forget about what just happened by cutting your hair. It's like a new life." She began to tie his hair, then she continued snipping as Gary started processing all this.

If he can or changes his image, it'll be like he's throwing away his memories. He'll have to start fresh and forget about all the events that happened a couple of hours ago. He liked the idea very much that he unconsciously started smiling, until he felt stares. His eyes stood wide at the two girls before him. His heart started to pound in his rib cages, scared that his facade has just fallen.

"No need to feel miserable for smiling." Butterfly smiled down at him. She had the most beautiful smiles that makes you feel warmed up inside. Like home. Gary stared at her, she seemed like a goddess smiling like that. But when her smile disappears she looks like a blacken broken fairy.

"I'm pretty sure your friend wouldn't want you crying for him like a lost puppy, ne?" Jinx perked up next to him and started cutting his bangs and his long red hair on each side of his face. He looked down, unsure how to react other than just give a nod to them. "There! All done! Now you look like a handsome 12-year-old boy who's ready for some action!" Jinx yelled hyperly, pumping two fist into the air as she jumped with excitement. Butterfly just looked down and started shaking her head, smiling a bit of her partner's childness.

Jinx magically pulled out a mirror from the back of her skirt, where she kept a small purple pouch and a turquoise pouch tied to the back of her skirt. She handed the odd-looking mirror to Gary who took it with curiosity.

He studied himself for a while. Taking a look at his new appearance. Instead of his long red hair tied into a pony tail with his bob-cut bangs falling down slightly to his eyes and long red side hair on each side of his face. He now had choppy, messy and a bit spiked his hair on the top to the bottom, hiding his two scrunchies that Jinx tied making him have separated yet long flowing hair to his hip, his bangs tickling his forehead revealing his mature and scanning purple eyes.

"I like it." Was all that came out of his mouth as he stared at himself amazed that the person who he was staring at, looked really cool.

**~Time Skip~**

The trio came to a stop up high in the mountains where they were able to get a good view on how the landscape looked like. "Looks like just another endless forest." Butterfly said with a bored tone. Scanning her dark eyes at the land before her. Jinx on the other hand, was currently sitting down eating a mochi. Gary started wondering how is she pulling all these random items and food out of that little purple pouch. When its only big enough to fit four apples in it.

Gary shook his head and was about to sit down till he heard a noise coming from behind them. Gary immediately frozed and Butterfly quickly demanded in a harsh tone, "who's there!?" As she lunched downwards, placing her knee onto the floor, her upper body hoisted up and extending her right arm next to her. Revealing her odd tattoo designs.

No one answered. But two people casually yet on guard, strode out of their hiding places to reveal their faces. It was a boy and a girl. The girl looked around at age 14 and the boy at age 17. The girl was wearing a long grey sweatshirt with pockets in the front, a short striped green mini-skirt with leggings underneath, and a pair of sneakers. Her auburn hair was picked up into a high pony tail, revealing her pointy ears and sharp face with piercing brown eyes. The boy in the other hand was chubby, a single black vest on, revealing his jiggly belly, dark orange shorts with black sandals. He had a pair of dark brown eyes, big nose, a mawhog hairstyle and his floppy big lips.

Jinx simply waved at them as they approached, eating now a box full of mochi's. The girl with auburn hair pointed to herself while Butterfly narrowed her eyes at both strangers. "Names Sugar." She said, then pointed at her partner, "That's Polo." Polo waved softly at the two beautiful teenage girls. Butterfly's expression remained the same, studying'em as they talked.

"What brings you here?" Demanded Butterfly who almost got swatted by Jinx miniature gift box, missing by an inch from her face. She glared at Jinx who gave her a you-deserved-it look. Butterfly shrugged it off and focus her attention back onto Sugar and Polo.

"We only want to know if you guys haven't gone insane. Since... there's a killer out there in the Game." Gary flinched at the word killer. He hoped no one saw him but as the "grown ups" talked only one of them stared at him. Reading him while he was so concentrated in calming himself down.

"... So you want to stick with us and gather a group that doesn't agree to this pathetic Game?" Asked Butterfly which made Gary snap out of his concentration. Seeing that he missed a whole lot in the conversation.

"I think its a great idea!" Jinx happily exclaimed, still sitting in her same spot eating the last mochi. Butterfly bit her lower lip, thinking about the sudden propercetion. Gary was also thinking that this idea wasn't a bad idea at all. He'll be able to hang around with this group and still be classified as "innocent".

Finally Butterfly agreed, then everyone turned to look at Gary, who he looked up at them confused. "You haven't said anything. You need to give your vote too, kiddo." Jinx softly smiled at him. He stared at each and every one of them. He nodded his head, indicating that he also agrees.

Everyone gave their cheers and immediately went to start a plan in how to organize and get members for their "rebellion." Gary was so caught into the subject he still didn't notice a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Only reading him... That person saw his dirty secret inside his mind.

* * *

GAJEEL's POV:

Night has fallen and its raining. We still haven't found any shelter since we're walking in a valley of grass with no trees in sight. Lily was patiently walking beside me while Train trailed behind us. Lately, Train seemed to pre-occupied with his mind ever since the announcement of a PLAYER being ELIMINATED. _Rii~ng..._ Those things are still ringing? I thought everyone was already inside the Game?

"Ahh! Whatever." Train let out a heavy sigh as he walked. His eyeliner already smudging off due to the rain.

"Don't look at me with your crazy obsessed self. You look like a woman whose make-up is running down all over her face." I yelled at Train, glancing back.

"Then don't look. Who told you to look at me, pierced-freak?" I twitched.

"Oh boy..." Lily smiled to himself as he looked up at us, already ready to fight.

Train suddenly stepped back away from me. Then he sighed, "Let's fight another day."

"What? Your finally scared of me, little boy?" I smiled wickedly at him. Making him jerk back into my direction again and frowned.

"You can't scare me medal head. I'm simply hungry. I haven't eaten since morning." Now that he says that... I'm getting hungry now. "Also, I'm probably the same age as you." I frowned at him, then I simply patted his head.

I continued patting his head as I said, "Well, look at the almighty Train thinking he's already a big boy! That's the spirit, kid!" I could see from underneath my hand, Train twitched and glared up at me. "So how old are you? 14? 15?"

"Seventeen."

"What?"

"I said, seventeen."

We stared at each other for a while. Then I laughed while Lily looked at me as if I have gone insane. "Whoa! You almost got me! No really how old are you?" Train simply glared at me. With his smudged eyeliner running down his face gave me a bit the creeps, but I didn't dare to show it. "There's no way you can be seventeen." I finally said.

"Believe it or not, but I am 17 years old. I guarantee it." He said, taking the lead.

"How the hell did you became so young-looking?" I asked, as I followed behind him.

"Its called sleeping a lot."

"And how does that work?"

"You sleep." He stated simply as we started heading towards some few trees but still in the great valley.

"I think he wants an explanation to your hypothesis." Said Lily. The rain started to fall heavy this time and I don't know if it was thunder or what, but the ground shook for a bit then relaxed.

"The hell was that?" Asked Train. Lily shrugged, covering his ears with his paws while I was having a miniature gagging and panting breakdown of the sudden movement the earth did. Train was staring at me with a what-the-fuck look. "You okay?" I nodded weakly, while Lily explained to Train I have motion sickness which in returned he got a simple "Ohh."

_Beep... beep... _All three of us stiffen at the sound. Waiting for that voice to appear... Hoping it isn't what we're thinking. "PLAYER Sugar has been ELIMINATED. PLAYER Polo has been ELIMINATED." We stared wide-eyed at no one in particular. Someone is actually killing of everybody just to ADVANCE?

_Crack..._ A sound was heard 50 feet away from us till a large lightning nearly slammed onto me, but I quickly dodged it and grabbed Lily with me. Train stood a good feet away from me so he didn't need to do anything. Another lightning came to us, only this time it was like a spiral of lightning headed straight toward us. I was about to pull my head backwards till Train stood in front me in a flash, stared at the lightning and just like that, its like the lightning splited in half and attacked another direction.

"Who's there?" Asked Train.

Two shadowy figures stepped out. Both were teenage boys. I got into my defense mode, sensing blood-lust from them. "Kill or be killed, right?" The oldest said, a twist of laughter in his voice. Right there we knew that we had to fight them... I didn't like it. Whoever is doing this... Whoever did all this mess... Should be punished to what they've done to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Done. Hope you enjoyed it.^^**

**Tomorrow hits action. Yes! Battle scenes have arrived! Get Ready for 3 battle scenes :P**

**And... I published the story Awakening. :D**


	7. SIX

**Here comes the long-awaited action.**

**By "tomorrow," I meant to say I'll be ****_writing _****tomorrow's action scene. But since I already published, I was like "Oh well..." So sorry about that. On the bright side, you'll read some action scenes.^^**

**Anyways, Raira I haven't received your e-mail and I do not have a myspace. How about you give me your e-mail and I'll give you a reply indicating that that's me. Sounds good?**

**Well then, let's get some reading done.**

* * *

**Game 6: Battle of the Spark**

NORMAL POV:

**~A couple of hours earlier~**

A group of 5 people walked back inside the forest. Confidence hung in the air around them that they can gather people for their rebellion on this Game and maybe put an end to it. Butterfly decided to call it a day and rest in a nice opening were a little valley displayed in front of them till it connected back into the wilderness. The stars shined high in the sky giving the group a natural light so they can be able to see where they walk.

Gary finally sensed someone staring at him for the past few hours till he found himself staring at Sugar. They looked at each other for a while, wondering if both of their facade has just fallen. Gary was the first to break they eye contact and focused his purple eyes on the 3 teenagers in front of him. They were currently discussing on who should pick the food, cook the food and prepare the materials on what we need to build a fire.

Gary was gong to offer himself that he can collect the materials till Butterfly made him stop. "Polo and Sugar should stay with Gary since you still haven't gotten to know him yet." She said with a smile. Polo pouted that he wanted to spend more time with Butterfly since he was beginning to develop a crush on her. Jinx was currently playing dead hoping if Butterfly won't nudge her to get her going.

"I like that idea." Sugar spoked up. Gary's head snapped to her direction, keeping his composure and looking at her in what is she thinking? Butterfly looked up and nodded then looked at Polo who had his body slunched down and muttered a soft "yes..." lost in a defeat. Butterfly stared at him for a moment, wondering what's wrong with him? But shrugged it off and continued talking.

"Jinx and I will go look for some food. You guys can look for the materials we'll need." She looked at every single one of them, "Sounds good?" They nodded. "Okay." She said, turning around and planting her foot on Jinx butt, kicking her more likely. Jinx yelped and jumped up in pain, grabbing her butt with her two hands as she rubbed back and forth, desperately trying to make the pain go away. The ones who were looking at the scene sweat dropped.

"Let's go." She ordered Jinx, already walking into the thick trees with Jinx trailing behind as she stumbled.

The trio stood there for a moment. Then Polo broke the silence, "Well... I'll go pick some branches." And off he went into the wilderness. Now only two people stood in the opening. Gary took the first step, without saying anything, he started to go towards the forest only to be stopped by Sugar who decided to follow him.

He glanced at her without turning around and giving her a slight glare. "Why are you following me?"

She didn't say anything for a moment then she said, "I can't leave a child wandering on its own." Gary turned his body slowly towards her, his eyes narrowing.

"Cut the chase! What do you want? You've been staring at me for the past hours and you thought I haven't noticed? Well I have. You better-"

"You should confess. I'm sure they'll understand." Gary stood frozen of what he just heard. His purple eyes widening, the color of his face drained and became pale. She continued, not caring for his reaction, "I know it was an accident. You didn't mean to do it but hiding it and blaming it on others makes you become a criminal." Gary didn't know what to say... His mouth was dry and his brain seemed to not function anymore. "Just confess. I guarantee that your worries will be lifted from your shoulders."

"Are you going to rant on me?" He said with a menacing tone, glaring at her. His actions sometimes scared him, as if a dark him was sleeping and has awoken from his slumber. "Does he know, too?"

She shook her head. "My magic isn't fit for combat. It's only fit to spy on people. Polo's magic isn't that great either." Gary smiled at her, maniacal for the sudden information he got.

Sugar flinched at his sudden change of thoughts. She saw what _he_ wanted to do in his mind which caused her to take a step back. It was too late for her to take her words back and she also should have had come to him early in his desperate need of help. This boy's mind who stood before her has fallen too much in the darkness.

"I can kill you right now and save myself the trouble of worrying over you." She knew what will happen next. His next move. She could dodge it, but her magic was Mind Sleeper. Ability to slip into people's minds and dreams. So with a silent prayer she closed her eyes with a single tear and let herself get hit.

As if that was what made Gary come back to his senses, it was too late to take back his magic. So he watched her burn with a silent flame eating her body, emotionless. "Tell Raze I said hi." His emotionless face turned to where Polo stood in shock of what he just saw. The branches he carried slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor like a ripple.

"You... You're the killer!?" He took a step back to where the miniature valley lead; a small little cliff with giant rocks underneath it. He pointed at Gary accusingly, while Gary stared at him with a bewilderment expression.

"You saw it... You saw..." Gary started to make his way towards him. A few drops of water started to fall, as the clouds slowly made its way to them, covering the beautiful stars that shined down to them. Polo started to get scared at the look of his face, "Your crazy!" He yelled, already reaching the end of the little cliff.

"Shut up." Was all that Gary said as he rose his arm up like if he was getting ready to throw something and opened his palm as his arm threw forwards. His magic a mixture of fire coating the light as a hand formed and reached out to Polo to burn him alive. Once Polo was trapped by the burning magic, he looked up to see Gary cocked his head to the side and said, "eat." With that his magic engulfed Polo, his screams muted, The crunch of bones cracking in the air, until it decided to slam the rest into the earth, creating a crater and a pool of blood in the process.

"Nobody will know." He said, convincing himself. He stared down at his bracelet, showing the color of white due to the cloth he wrapped around it. But he knew himself the color should be yellow by now. _Beep... beep... _"PLAYER Sugar has been ELIMINATED. PLAYER Polo has been ELIMINATED." Then the voice disappeared.

He was about to turn around till he heard movement underneath the small little cliff. "Who's there!?" Gary yelled and shot a laser towards the cliff making it explode along with the rock only to reveal a shield that blocked his magic.

The shield disappeared revealing a boy with dirty blond hair and gray eyes. His hands outstretched towards him were he created or summoned a shield. Behind him stood a man with dark clothing covering his face except his eyes.

"Well Jellal... looks like we got into the fight." Said the dirty blonde haired boy as Jellal nodded and climbed to the little crater of stairs Gary formed. As they made his way towards him, Gary couldn't believe there stood the man who will take his blame. He couldn't help but smile and went to fighting position as Jellal and Fade did so.

* * *

SECOND BATTLE:

Train still stood in front of Gajeel, observing his opponent. The man who attacked Gajeel looked no more that 19-20 years old. His long greasy hair tied into a tight pony tail, he wore round yellow sunglasses to cover his eyes, a narrow face making him look quite bony, tanned skin, really skinny, a colorful swirl t-shirt with a peace necklaces dangling in front of him, long khaki shorts with pockets on the side and black sandals.

Gajeel automatically stepped to the left of Train, pulled his head back, "Iron's Dragon..." then yelled forward, "ROAR!" A blast of shard iron flew straight towards the attacker, but his partner stepped in front of his partner, so that he can take the attack. Gajeel's eyes widen but quickly narrowed back, reminding himself that he's an enemy.

The boy who decided to take the direct hit from Gajeel's attack rose his arm in front of him, palm open. And as if he was shooing a fly away, he swapped the blast and ended up attacking next to him. The shards and scraps of iron were all left visible next to the boy as they stood out when it pierced the ground. The boy looked no older that 15 years old. He had thick dark blue hair, that made him have a small face, he had yellow cat eyes, a baby face, skinny but his body structure was hidden from the over baggy dark blue sweater and baggy red jeans with his white sneakers, tied in odd knots.

"Don't you dare go showing off T.J.! I also need my spotlight." Danced his partner behind him and odd twirls and swirls. When he did his final spin, he pointed two fingers at Train with both hands as if his hands were guns. "B-b-b-BANG!" Two lightning flew, this time towards Train. He dodge it by leaning to the right slightly, sensing the attack hit behind him but also it started to act up under the ground. "EXPOLOSION!" The man sang as an explosion occurred underneath Train engulfing him in a cage of lightning attacking him.

"TRAIN!" Gajeel and Lily yelled. Lily turned to look at the attacker, with an angry expression as he merged into his combat form. Charging straight at the attacker but Gajeel got to him first, pulled his head back once again and yelled forward, "IRON'S DRAGON ROAR!" Again, T.J. swatted his blast away, this time towards Lily. Lily was able to block it but it was like T.J. had full control over Gajeel's magic.

He kept letting it sway side to side with his fingers, as he held up his hand to the level where his nose was. Even when Lily used his Aero magic, there was still no escaping it. So he decided to charge towards the boy, getting his Buster Ma'am in position. This only made a smile appear in the boys lips. A flick with his left hand, his sword started to act up and without realizing, the blast underneath him collided with him in the air. Sending him to fall down back onto the ground.

"LILY!" Yelled Gajeel when Lily managed to land properly in the ground instead of crashing down. "Damn..." He said, through clenched teeth and was about to take a step forward till the lightning bounced right back at the attacker who threw them at Gajeel. The attacker dodged them but stood wide-eyed when he looked at the area where Train once stood at.

The smoke slowly risisng, and inside revealed a perfectly unharmed Train sitting cross-legged on the floor, as he draw random drawings with his index finger on the wet muddy grass. He looked up, then stood up. Brushing off the dirt off his pants and sighed heavily. "Finally... I thought I was going to be stuck there forever." He stretched and popped a few bones while he was at it.

"You..." Gajeel and the attacker said at the same time. Train looked at Gajeel with a bored expression. "How did you get out?" Both of them said, this time with a different tone. Train ignored their question and turned to look at his attacker.

"Tough luck. But your shitty magic isn't going to work on me." This made his attacker get pissed off as his magic crackle around his body, glaring to death at Train, who returned it back. T.J. laughed as his partner started to get worked up while Gajeel and Lily smirked at Train. Reminding themselves that this is Train who they're talking about. There's no way he can die that easily. But then again what is Train's magic?

It may be true that they got to know each other during the whole day but... They never dared to ask Train's magic. Until now. They were so curious to know what it is till their thoughts were interrupted by T.J.

"Haha... Well Arnold, looks like the opponents are decided." He said, giggling. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him, turning serious again. Then ran up to Lily incase he needed back up. Gajeel now stood 25 feet away from Train to his right. Arnold nodded excitedly as he smiled maniacally at Train, who looked at him with a what-the-fuck expression.

T.J. continued to smile happily as he rose his right hand slightly, pointing it towards the shards of iron. With a flick of his index finger, the shards of iron quickly but steady, started to form a wall of iron between Gajeel and Train. Train turned to look at Gajeel who stared at the wall building up then back to the boy who only smiled. Train later turned to look at his opponent, once the wall was build high enough for four stories.

Train and Arnold couldn't hear what was going on in the other wall, but later they heard the sounds of a battle. Arnold smirked at Train as he danced. "Looks like its me and you, emo kid."

* * *

TRAIN's POV:

"Looks like its me and you, emo kid." I twitched when he called me that and frowned at the same time.

"Who the hell are you calling 'emo kid'?" I asked, giving him a disgusted look. He continued doing his weird snake-like dance, ignoring my question. "Are you going to ignore me, hippie?" That made him froze on the spot and turned slowly towards me with wide eyes as if I scared the bejesus out of him.

"What did you just called me, emo kid?"

I ignored his question and said, "For your information I'm not emo. I just like this style."

"Don't you dare ignore me, emo kid!"

"Dude, I just said I'm not emo. Are you deaf?"

"Don't talk to your senpai's like that! You damn, emo kid!"

"Wow... You must be deaf. I don't know how many times do I have to repeat myself to this hippie." I said, looking down as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my left hand.

"That's it!" I dropped my hand and looked back up at him with a questioning look. His magic building up as it caressed his body. "LIGHTNING'S SPEED!" A blur of light rushed towards me.

"Tch..." I lifted my right arm as I pointed to light, "Right." Then the light slammed straight into the large iron wall.

The lightning started to leave from his body as he rolled over onto his tummy, tried to stand up but was in a bit of a daze from the sudden impact from earlier. He managed to lift himself up, but not standing all the way. Frustrated he punched the ground. Feeling a traveling wave underneath the ground as a swirl of lightning was about to hit my face in mere inches, till I stopped it with my open palm on the left without raising it.

I could feel Arnold staring at me wide-eyed. It was almost as if I stopped time, because his lightning magic stood frozen in front of me with a few sparks going on. Before he could speak or open his mouth, I spoke: "With this same strength go back to your Master." His magic automatically obeyed me and traveled back down till his magic erupted underneath him.

Throwing him off to the side when it made contact with iron wall, shocking it too. Then it quickly disappeared from the wall; like glue it followed him, as he rolled on the floor screaming. Piercing the forest with a sudden explosion. As the smoke cleared, he stood with a pissed expression. His clothes tattered, sunglasses broken revealing his icy blue eyes. But overall, he wasn't injured. Unless he was complaining about the cut in his knee cap.

He stared at me for a while. Analyzing me, his pissed face never leaving him. While he analyzed me I took this opportunity to look at my surroundings. Surprisingly I stared at a large lake, surrounded by a few trees about half a mile from us, maybe. I turned back to look at Arnold. "Are you... Is your magic... to manipulate my electricity?" I stared at him raising an eyebrow. Not sure what he means. He cleared his throat and continued again. "Your able to use my magic however you want to. So, your magic must be to manipulate my magic only. Because you haven't used anything else besides this." He showed his magic erupt in the palm of his hand as he said the last word.

"Close. But unfortunately, your conclusion is wrong." With that I turned and ran. Ran as fast as I can towards the lake. I didn't know what was happening behind me, but I guess Arnold started running behind me, not using his magic on me. To be honest, he could have used it there cause I'm totally defenseless when I can't see whats behind me.

Whatever. As long as he doesn't know about that, it's all cool. When I started to reach the lake about 10 feet away, it seems he got the idea. So he used his magic feeling the presence of the lightning about to shock me from behind but quickly turned around and flicked the lightning away from me, hitting a nearby tree and sitting it on fire.

Awesome. I stopped there and faced Arnold who was huffing and puffing out air. _Guess he doesn't do much excercise..._ I waited patiently while he catched his breath. Once, he finally regained composure he looked up at me. "Ready?" I asked, in return he gave me a questioning look. "Let's go!" My left arm faced the lake without raising it, my palm open upwards, my right arm creating a "C" as it hovered over me, pointing it towards the lake. As I started moving both arms, never bending them, only moving them slowly, steady above me to the other side of me as the water in the lake followed my movement.

Arnold stood shocked at what I was doing. Once the water stood hovering over me like a bridge, I started doing movements with the water; kinda like water bending it. By now the water looked like a large cloth of water wrapping onto me and spreading all around me.

Arnold simply smirked at me. "Fool." His magic erupted again, this time hitting everything around him except the lake. "My magic is electricity-"

"No shit." I interrupted him, earning a scowl but quickly dropped it and continued.

"My magic is electricity and it amplifies when touched in WATER!" He yelled at the last word as his magic touched the water and watched as it traveled to where some of the water caressed me.

I smiled at this. He stood looking at me confused, not expecting this reaction, perhaps? I concentrated in coating the water with the electricity, never breaking my hold. His eyes widen at the sudden realization. I looked at him once I was finished and smirked. "I guess you're the real fool. Forgetting that I can manipulate your magic?" He took a step back and I took that as a cue.

I ran fast up at him, taking with me the two elements. His reaction was quite slow in defending himself. I placed, more like slam my right palm onto his face, "Water Lock." and pulled back as the water started to form a spere of water around him. While his magic stood outside like needles, ready for my command so it can finally pierce the water.

Once I was at a good 50 feet away, still my right arm outstretched, faced it towards the right of my palm and closed it. Activating the command of his magic to pierce. As it pierced, I started to walk away. Now that that's done, time to see how's Lily and Gajeel is doing. While I walked I noticed that the part of the valley has also caught on fire. I shrugged and continued walking, looking up at the sky as I reached the iron wall.

_I wonder when the rain stopped? Must have been when I was so caught up on battle._ Suddenly I felt something shaking underneath me. I frowned and looked down. Something or someone erupted underneath me as I dodged slightly to the left and taking some few steps back, avoiding the electricity to touch me.

Five feet away from me stood Arnold with clothes shredded and few burn marks. I frowned. _I'm pretty sure that hit could of have left him roasted by now._ "Its going to take more than that to take me down." He smiled quite psychotic, with a few blood dropping from his forehead.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How did you escaped? I'm pretty sure that hit could have let you unconscious for a while."

I received a laugh from him, echoing and bouncing onto the iron wall. I'm pretty sure in the other side, they can hear him laugh. His magic sparkled and smacked the iron wall taking a chunk of it. And as if he shaped his electricity to a hand and threw the chunk of iron at me, I quickly extended once again my right arm, facing it towards the fire. Like a rope I pulled it towards me, and the fire whipped up like a rope. Slamming itself onto the chunk of metal, and tried to melt it before it hits me.

With no luck, I had to dodge the attack before the frying iron hits me. Arnold seeing this he smiled, finally finding my weakness. "You can control my magic, water and fire. But you can't control _iron_." I gritted my teeth as I glared at him. "Tough luck. Looks like I have the rising hand." Like a spider, dozens of hand looking electricity slammed itself onto the iron wall and grabbed chunks of iron, then it started to throw it at me... Repeatedly, doing the same cycle as the wall shrunk downer and downer. Only in the middle of wall of course.

It was hard to dodge and only relying on the fire that's now in my hands. I tried using the fire as my shield, pressing as much fire I can. But in the end, I end up getting a lot burn injuries, slashing into my skin as shards of iron scraped onto me. As he threw, I felt like a cornered rat. At this rate I would die of pure, hot, flaming iron stabbing me, cutting into my flesh, ripping my clothes as blood oozed out its way around the wounds and make its way to were all the rest of my blood dripped into the floor.

I had no choice... But to use _that._ It was risky, since I bearly use it. Then again, if I didn't, I would die in this shitty game. Letting go of the fire and took a direct hit of a flying chunk hitting me straight into my stomach. Knocking out my breath, I spat blood onto the floor. Arnold stopped throwing the chunks of iron at me, as I slowly got up.

"Please..." I whispered, as I tried to catch my breath.

"What's wrong? Begging for mercy now?" Arnold threw his head back laughing his ass off with his hands outstretched in front of him.

I ignored him and continued. "Please... Whatever you do... Don't move."

"Huh?" He gave me an odd expression, that I don't know how to describe.

I started running towards him he decided to blast me a wave of iron with a mixture of his magic. Instead of dodging, I sticked in my whole entire right arm as I felt the shard of iron ripping through my arm and torso as I moved slightly to the left. trying to pry out my arm as I concentrated on my old magic. When all the iron shards left my body I stood there trying to pull out my bloody arm from the electricity. His magic looked like it build into a wall connecting it with iron wall, the ground and the fire that was still spreading.

I saw that Arnold started to move when I told him not to. "Don't move." I demanded him, but he ignored me, and continued moving around on the other side. His magic already acting crazy. Trying to decide who to obey and who not to. As he kept trying to move his magic, his magic amplified. Making it go even more crazy than before and started to stab my flesh, where my bloody arm stood. Still gripping onto the magic.

"Don't move!" I yelled this time. Trying to make him stop moving before something bad happens.

"Fuck you!" And continued moving, his magic already hitting on both sides, gathering more power.

"Damn'it! I told you don't move!" I yelled again, but he continued to pulse his magic at his finger tips, connecting himself with the wall to my arm. Then he started to run towards me as I saw it. The magic... This feeling... "DON'T MOVE! STOP!" A blinding shed of light blinded both of us, as his magic exploded carrying us with it.

* * *

**I'll write the other chapter later. Since I'm working on chapter 1 for _Awakening._**

**Annie: It's not hard to do a psychopath character. I mainly listen to music that can match the mood to the story, so I can be able to write the feeling.^^ Well, I don't really know about my schedule but I was thinking about making it two times a week. Since I update the chapters fast... v_v Also, I know how you feel. My mother's English isn't her native language, rather its Spanish. Yes, I'm hispanic. :3 VIVA MEXICO!^^ lol **

**I didn't focus Gajeel side cause its a surprise for tomorrow. Anyways, we saw a glimpse of Fade's magic and T.J.'s magic. Hmm... What is Train's magic? Give it your best shot and I reward you a piece of a spoiler for the next chapter. ;P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for favoring, alerting, following, etc., etc. :)**


	8. SEVEN

**Awaited chapter, ne? Sorry for taking so long to update or publish this chapter. Train's magic will be revealed here (hopefully), Gajeel's and Lily's fight, and of course, Jellal's and Fade's fight. I hope you enjoy it. New character's will arise.**

**If you see this (*), look at the bottom of the page with bold letters to know the definition of the word.**

* * *

**Game 7: A Battle for the Boy and a Battle for Justice**

JELLAL's POV:

I stared at the boy before me who smiled for a moment, then went back to serious mode. This boy can no longer be just 12 years of age. A boy this young and can already do all this evil stuff? But then again... Did I somehow look like this in the past? I thought about when I was in the tower of heaven... Then I shook my head. Now is not the time to think about that.

I looked back at the boy, who was staring at me with sparkling eyes but his face emotionless. He was still in a fighting position and seemed to stay like that till Fade took the lead. He rushed head on to the boy, to his response he threw two lasers erupting from his palm. I started to panic for Fade but quickly remembered about Fade's magic. He can handle this.

Fade automatically summoned or created another shield. The same one he protected us from that laser the boy shot us at. The boy seemed to grit his teeth before proceeding forward. I was about to help out Fade till his shield vanish, skipped two steps back, and slammed his hand in the ground as he crouched down. "Warrior of Night! I summon thee, Shadow!" Even if it is night and the stars giving off a little of light in the clearing, I perfectly saw the night itself created a Samurai warrior dressed in black with two swords on its belt and holding a long black spear with a sharp knife curving at the end as the stars reflected on it. "The usual!" He yelled, without looking at the warrior. Only focusing his attention on the boy who looked at the warrior with confusion but never dropping his guard.

Fade stood there in the field while the warrior charged recklessly towards the boy. The boy itself, wasn't doing anything other than stand there with his eyes closed as I watched his lips moving. Performing a spell, perhaps? Once the warrior was no more than two feet away from him, he opened his eyes. His once purple eyes no longer that color other than the color of pure black; engulfing his *sciera. Raising his two fists in the air, forming a perpendicular line, he spoke, "Laser's Art: Penetration!"

Two magical circles appear in front of the warrior and a blast of pure laser of such magnitude of magic, blasted its way, destroying Shadow to collide with Fade, who stood there in shock. Luckily Fade was a bit close to me that I made it in time to cover him. I quickly formed a hand seal by placing my index with my middle finger on the right hand while my left hand was placed underneath my other hand, as I chanted, "Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" Three layers of magic popped in front of me as it absorbed but countered back the boys magic.

The boy looked at us in bewilderment as his magic crashed onto him creating an explosion. Gush of strong winds swept by the explosion, carrying a few trees along with it until finally, the collision decided to calm down. Smoke arose from a large crater, destroying a few trees behind it as the boy rose from his spot. A shadow walked toward us revealing a girl with brown hair, reaching to her shoulders, dressed as a dark fairy with green lime boots and on her right side decorated with odd-looking tattoo's from neck to leg.

"So it was you... I never thought Fairy Tail will let a mad man join our guild." The girl said, her black eyes glaring up at me. Fade stepped out from behind me, taking a look at the girl who stood before him.

I frowned at her. Unsure in what she means. Before I could open my mouth to speak, a rain of money fell on to us. The girl who stood in front of us looked pissed, then turn her head towards the crater. My eyes widen a bit at what I saw and heard Fade said, "what?" in confusion.

The boy was perfectly unharmed. He must have used his magic to protect himself from the sudden impact. Next to him stood a girl with blonde hair and tanned skin who had a big bust as her blouse struggle to hold onto each other from each movement she does. Her short pink skirt revealing her slender legs. She somehow reminded me of Lucy. I guess it's because she reveals too much cleavage. Her attention was turned towards the dark fairy who was probably glaring at her.

"What?" The blonde questioned, as the boy hid behind her.

"What was that?" The brown-haired girl responded with annoyed voice.

"I didn't use my magic! Just the _reveal_ but not the action!" The blonde exclaimed throwing her arms in the air and moving them frantically. In response the brown-haired girl sighed heavily. "At least be happy I didn't activate my magic, Butterfly!"

The girl named Butterfly just shook her head before focusing her attention towards us. "I'm a real member of Fairy Tail who doesn't desire to kill anybody. I won't let you harm no longer Gary! If you still want to hurt him then I'll be your opponent." She said, crouching down slightly, extending her right arm outwards.

At this point, I was now really confused. "Wait. You think I killed those two people?"

"You mean three." The blonde girl walked toward us, taking out something behind her. I automatically narrowed my eyes at her and was about to raise my palm till Butterfly skidded away from us.

"What the-?" Fade looked at floor as I looked down too. The coins were making contact. Only the ones that were faced up was a small magic circle forming all around us. _What kind of magic is this?_

"Dance of the Wish!" The blonde exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. A mixture of lighting, light, and stars touched us engulfing us in the light.

I knew they couldn't see us as Fade quickly made a 5 style shield wall, protecting us from the girl's magic. "Why are they attacking us? I mean we haven't even done anything wrong." I turned to look at Fade, unable to read his face due to his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm guessing they don't know Gary's true colors."

"So your saying, we stay and fight? To protect them?"

"Yes. Especially when his bracelet is clearly showing the color yellow."

Now Fade turned around to look at me. "How do you know that?"

"You didn't see the fabric was torn off his bracelet revealing the color yellow when I countered his magic back at him?" The girl's magic from outside started to reduce. Fade stood thinking until his eyes widen.

"I thought that was some cable inside... Then that kid must've had used both of his arms to protect himself from his own magic! The girls haven't realized yet that he's the one who killed those three and maybe made a lie or something to make it look like we're the one who killed those two people."

"Also the way he smiled. He knew that those two girls will come and rescue him and make us look like the bad guys."

"Heh... So that kid had it all planned from the beginning." He shook his head as he paced back and forth. I turned to look at the clearing, the girl's magic already gone. Fade noticed this and with a wave of his hand, all 5 shields disappeared into magic dust.

We stood facing the two girls. Butterfly and the blonde haired girl stood looking pissed, while Gary, who stood behind them, was in shock. I'm guessing he was really hoping for us to die. "Well then... Let's try our best to warn them about that kid." Fade said, smiling at the two girls who looked at him with a weird expression.

I smirked. "Yeah." And we took of charging straight at them, as the two girls did the same.

* * *

SECOND BATTLE (GAJEEL AND LILY's SCENE):

GAJEEL's POV:

After the kid finished building the wall between Train and I, I turned back my attention towards T.J.. We stood silent for a moment, trying to hear what's going on in the other side. But it was dead silent.

"I think fate brought us together." My eyes shifted towards him as I raised one pierced eyebrow. The boy was currently smiling, like if we've been long time buds. Lily came over to me, still in his combat form, and stood next to me. "You're an Iron Dragonslayer. While I possess the magic of magnetism. Ability to control and produce all metals."

"Mines isn't metal. Its iron kid, so I think your pretty defenseless right now." I may have said this with a straight face but I knew deep down... This feeling... Maybe I won't be able to land a hit on him. For Mavis sakes! This isn't me. I need to focus and aid Train when this is over! But then again, I see he has no problem in his opponent.

"Iron is part of the metals. You're an Iron user yet you don't know that?"

I twitched. "What about your partner? He looks like he's at disadvantage."

"Correct. Are you admitting manipulators are far more stronger than the original?" I gritted my teeth while he smirked at me. "In the end... We'll be just like them." I blinked, frowning a bit. His happy face replaced by sadness and loneliness. "We will all kill each other... And maybe lose our humanity while doing so."

"That's not going to happen." He looked up at me with questioning eyes. "I'll make sure I won't kill anybody nor will I lose my humanity." I said with a serious tone.

"Ridiculous. Like such thing exists. I'll destroy and rid this place of evil who tend to kill of one another!" His hands lifted, palms open, facing him on each side of him. As he talked the ground began to shake for a moment, causing me to feel ill for the sudden shake. Lily took this opportunity to attack him. He ran this time to the side of him, getting his Buster Ma'am ready to swing at him again.

Small rock like things pulsed out from the ground, breaking the soil and leaving large holes in its place. I tried to move to give some back up to Lily, but in this condition I couldn't do a thing. Right when Lily was a good two feet away and was so close to hitting him, all the rocks flew towards Lily knocking him down as he got back on his feet. He stood there analyzing and trying to see what else can he do.

The movement in the ground finally stopped, I quickly got to my feet, gathered my magic into one certain place then yelled forwards, "IRON'S DRAGON ROAR!" Shards of iron flew towards the boy as he deflected. Sending the shards on each side of him. "Tch!" I started to run to the side and jumped upwards, seeing Lily doing the same with his Aero magic. His Buster Ma'am, placing high above his head as he flew down towards T.J..

Once I jumped up, I threw my arm back then send it towards T.J., as I felt my magic running on my arm. "IRON'S DRAGON: IRON FIST!" My arm extended towards T.J., coating itself with an iron pillar as I start falling towards him. T.J. seemed extremely calm as he slammed his right onto his left hand with a fist while the other was open; setting his hands towards him rather than how Gray does his fighting stance.

"CRUSH!" T.J. yelled as Lily's Buster Ma'am chipped, who immediately flew out of his range. I on the hand, my whole arm that was transformed into an iron pillar, was smashed down that caused me to yell in pain. I let go of the magic and not letting me have time to recover, T.J. automatically sends the rock like things straight at me. This time shaping them as needles.

To his surprise I ate the flying needles. He stood there dumbfounded as I chewed. My left arm bloodied as blood flowed down softly onto my arm and dropped silently onto the ground. As I chewed, T.J. and I looked over at the iron wall. A loud _BANG! _was heard, then a wave of lightning made its way up to the wall. Few seconds later, the lightning unattached itself from the wall leaving a few frying noises on the other side.

"Looks like Train is having fun."

"Your friend will die one way or another. It's futile to escape out of here... Not while these rules are currently running." His yellow cat eyes loosing color as he bit his bottom lip while he looked down. "In this world... In this Game, there's no such thing as Justice." Something about this kid makes me mad. All he ever talks about is death or no life opportunities in this stupid Game.

"Then make Justice." I turned to look at Lily who was slowing walking towards us, never losing his guard. "If your scared of dying then make Justice for the people out there who don't want to do this insane Game." T.J. had a mixture of emotions on his face. Surprise to anger, anger to sadness, sadness to disgust.

Again I rose a pierced eyebrow at the kid before he can reply. "You don't understand anything... No one does!" Upon saying the last word a wave of raw iron ran underground towards me. I leapt in the air, "IRON'S DRAGON IRON CLUB!" I shot another iron club at the boy, resulting the same results. Again I let go of the magic, taking a few steps back as I clench onto my bleeding arm.

"I can't understand you if you don't let me help you!" I yelled as Lily swung his Buster Ma'am from behind him. T.J. just screamed making Lily's sword to chip more as he flew back staring at the kid to his sword with wide eyes.

"I don't need your damn help!" He rose his right arm, clenching something in the air. "Magnetism's thousand BLADES!" His head threw back as he yelled, his scream pierced the night sky as thousands of sharp needle like blades pierced out from the ground moving wherever Lily and I went..

"Tch." I leapt back up into the air, threw my head back and yelled forward once again. "IRON'S DRAGON ROAR!" The blast flew towards the boy, shattering everything around its way. As it moved forward I ran behind it. T.J. swatted my magic away again but his eyes widen to reveal me ready to throw a punch at him.

To my surprise, I felt like someone just took control over my body. I stood there paralyzed as T.J. placed a hand on my upper abondamen. His smile was sad but his pupils shaping into a single line creating a look of madness into the boy's face. "I live to destroy evil." Before he do any movement, Lily quickly rushed to the other side of him to throw a punch at him. Just 3 inches away from him, a swarm of needles pierced through the flesh of Lily's arm as blood trickle down onto the needles.

But that didn't stop Lily from moving his arm towards him. Like a child, T.J. threw his arms down into a tight fist on each side of him as he stomped the ground. A wave of magic knocked us down, away from him. Instead of moving towards him I looked down at my hands. _If this kid can control magnetism... Then did he control my movements by my piercings? Or the iron that's inside everyone's body?_ All this thinking is giving me a headache and I keep getting frustrated, that I can't land a single blow on him! This takes me back from Tenroujima arc. I gripped the dirt and grass beneath me...

"What made you think we're evil?" Lily asked as he clenched onto his injured arm.

"We'll kill one another... Just like that kid when he killed his partner..." My eyes widen when he said this. Lily seemed to be doing the same thing as his eyes widen with his mouth slightly open. "His magic... is so insane..." He shuddered as he remembered the scene.

"Wait! You know who did the first kill?" I asked as I started to get up.

He nodded. His pupils adjusting back into its regular color when he looked down.

"Who was it?" Lily asked when he returned back to his normal posture.

T.J. shifted from one foot to another. "Arnold and I... We were going to warn the other PLAYERS but every single one of them talked about killing of each other. But mainly it was to destroy the evil who were tainted by madness so that that way... We can ADVANCE peacefully." He looked back up smiling at us. A sad smile that reached his eyes. "So for that... I'll destroy you. People who have lots of magic turn evil. Just like that kid... Burned his partner inside out."

I gritted my teeth at him as I glared up at him. "I'm... Going to beat some sense into that thick head of yours." Once I was standing on my two feet, I immediately ran to the side of him, "IRON'S DRAGON SWORD!" I lifted my other arm, that wasn't injured, towards him as my arm transformed into an iron sword with sharp edges onto the sides creating a few hollows. T.J. immediately left his right arm towards me, palm open then clenched it into a tight fist as my sword exploded into pieces. This time penetrating my arm as his magic crushed my bones.

I refused to scream as I bit onto my tongue, hard enough to draw out the metallic copper taste. "Damn'it!" I growled threw my clenched teeth, baring my sharp fangs at him who looked emotionless. Just then we heard an exploding laugh on the other side. A sound of crazy drunk guy laughing with passion out in the night sky.

"The hell?" I cocked my head to the side as I focused my attention onto the iron wall. Getting rid of the taste I spit out some blood onto the wet grass.

"Arnold is becoming evil... I guess that's fate..." I turned to look at T.J. who was also focusing his attention towards the wall. Suddenly a piece or chunk of iron was pulled off the wall. Later many more followed as the wall in the middle started flow down, revealing a large gap. But it wasn't big enough to for us to see since it was quite narrowed in.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as he made his way towards us. Even if all the noises were going around, I heard Train and Arnold's voices clearly like mid-day. I saw T.J. dropped his guard down as he was in deep thought in the corner of my eye. Lily seemed to notice this too. But we didn't move... Not until the right time.

Then an explosion occurred as wall of lightning engulf their voices and was no longer there. _What... What just happened?_ Before T.J. could respond I ran as fast as I could towards him. Automatically he grabbed both of my arms- or more like, controlling my arms- as held me there in the same place. I threw my head back, "Your technique isn't going to work twice on me!" I grinned, a huge smile on my face as T.J. and Lily looked at me with confusion. I slammed my head onto T.J. with full force, knocking him down as fell to the floor.

"There are ways to win in a battle. You don't have to kill to ADVANCE nor be killed to be ELIMINATED. You can just wait till you reach the end of the five days and maybe we can go home like that. Just stand neutral or find justice the right way and not their way." I turned to walk away as Lily smiled at me and reverted back to his original form.

I didn't need to see T.J. but smell the scent of tears and hear a soft sob as I walked. "Well Lily, let's go see what Train is up to." I glanced back at him with a smile, showing my full sets of teeth at him. Lily just smirked as he walked behind me. Before I could climb the wall I smelled blood. Loads of blood penetrating my nose.

I couldn't help but panic. Train was like a brother to me. I liked his guts and his odd sense of humor, but smelling his blood along with the other guy was... nerve-racking. I quickly made way towards the wall as I climbed on it, ignoring the strong smell of blood. My heart ramming but quickly let out a sigh. Train stood in front of me staring straight ahead and was holding something in his hand that looked like a double edge sword made out of lightning. But at the same time the sword shifted making it look like a key blade then back to a sword. _He made a sword out of lightning? What kind of magic is that?_ His arm, where he held the sword like thing, bloodied. His skin seemed it was going to fall of, revealing his muscles on the inside as blood trickled down onto the wet grass.

_Come to think of it... When did the rain stop?_ I shrugged my shoulders to get rid of the thought. Lily seemed to be frozen at Train I guess. I never saw Lily like that. Train look a mess. He had burn marks and loads of deep gashes all over his body but not as horrible as his arm is. His face stood emotionless. Those green orbs lost its color, staring at whatever was in front of him. I followed his gaze. Lily seemed to be staring in shock and horror at the scene in front of him and my eyes widen as I saw it.

The smell I was ignoring that penetrated deep within my nose was Arnold's blood. Like if someone decided to butcher him up leaving a few scraps of meat and a large puddle of blood kept running to wherever it was going. My mouth felt dry and I quickly looked over at Train's bracelet. _Beep... _"PLAYER Arnold has been ELIMINATED." The once white color was now red.

A single tear slipped out of his eyes as Train spoke, "I told him... To stop moving. But... He didn't... Listen..." The magic he was clenching onto disappeared slowly till he fell on his knees and cried silently in the night as the moon harvest itself with the blood that has been spilled onto its realm.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

T.J. thought about long and hard about what the Iron Dragonslayer said. Compared it to his past and to this Game. If he's right... Then maybe there are some PLAYERS like him that don't like this idea. Should he search for them? See if they can or want to form a plan and make the rightful way of justice? Instead of destroying each other? He suddenly felt guilty. He became one of them rather than being righteous. He stood up slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain as he started running towards the little forest again.

As he ran and ran, he thought about many things that he can do. He knew his partner was now dead ever since the explosion. Maybe God punished him for his foul thoughts and maybe gave him another chance to make things right. He smiled, a real smile this time. But to his carelessness, a bolt of lightning and ice shot at him and went straight through him as his eyes widen.

Maybe... His partner decided to get revenge on him for abandoning him. A silent tear with a smile on his face, fell as his body dropped onto the hard wet floor. Trees hovering over him and the light dimmed until he was now an empty shell.

A girl with brown hair stood shock as she grasped onto her cards tightly. A tear threaten to spill as she clasped a hand over her mouth for her not to scream. She didn't seem him pass by... nonetheless, she didn't sense him. Maybe because of the battle she was currently having.

"Cana!" A woman with glasses dressed as a fairy ran towards her, but couldn't since she was stuck battling the two crazy guys in front of her.

Cana looked like she just snapped and send them the two guys in front of them with a blast of Fairy Glitter. Not even hearing the words of man ringing throughout the forest about another PLAYER has just fallen. _Beep... beep... _"PLAYER Justin and PLAYER Henry has been ELIMINATED." Her partner stood frozen for a moment then ran up to her friend who looked like she was having breaking down with sobs as her body shook.

"I killed him... I killed him... I didn't mean to.." Cana sobbed onto her partner as in return tried to comfort her. Not even daring to look at her bracelet that was now the color of yellow. And not even noticing a pair of twins stood not so far away but neither close to them as they saw what Cana has just done. One of them was a boy who smiled at them as he led his sister far away from them as possible.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter will be Judgement Day for Jellal's and Fade's fight. I need Jellal and Fade to be alive, I have plans for them for the next upcoming chapters! You can vote for who you want to live or die.^^**

***sciera: the white part of your eye.**

**JJun! Please tell me if I got your OC right! If I didn't then I'll have to re-write this to get his magic right!**

**Also, I don't remember saying my thanks to everyone who gave me spectacular OC's, so I'm just going to say it again. I will like to thank MelodyKey, Raira, DeichanLover, JJun, Annie, WildCard555, ashley-myth, and GoldenRoseTanya. If you didn't give me any OC I still thank you for reviewing, reading, favoriting, etc.**

**Thanks again!^^**


	9. EIGHT

**Ready for Judgement Day? I hope you enjoy reading this.^^**

**Gah! I left out someone else too! Let me do this again! I would like to thank GoldenRoseTanya, MelodyKey, Ashley-myth, Raira, Annie, MsSlicingClaws, desandted, Skywaters, WildCard555, JJun, Dancing-Souls, Nakao Nakishima, and Wasabi-kun for giving me spetacular OC's! Again, if you didn't give me anything, I still thank you for reading and reviewing.^^**

**If you see this (*), please look at the bottom of the page with bold letters to give you the meaning, definition and/or explanation.**

****Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters (except the OC's and the plot) are owned by Hiro Mashima!****

* * *

**Game 8: Judgement Day**

LUCY's POV:

Either it was day or night, not a single person has passed by to give us some food or what not. Everyone silently slept and Sting just kept playing with my hair while Sylvia slept on my lap. Many beeps have been going on as more "PLAYERS" were added on the Lacrima screen. So everyone decided to ignore the Lacrima screen and try to figure out a way how to escape out of here.

The results were futile so they decided to call it a day and well... I guess you can get the hint. Sting's and my stomach grumbled making it sound like a duet. Then I felt air humming through my hair. I turned and good Mavis! Our faces were so close I literally pushed him out of the way as his head slammed into the wall which woke him up in the process and scanned his area before he looked at me with angry eyes. I shuddered as I took in his gaze on mine.

"Did you push me?" It sounded more like a demand than a question, but I answered back.

"Y-yeah..." I meant to say this with a brave face but my voice turn into squeaked mouse.

He looked at me for a while then shrugged and sat back down next to me. "I'm so hungry..." He murmured as he layed his two elbows on his knee caps, slouching down a bit.

I sighed. "Your not the only one..." I said, as I rubbed my stomach like if I was preggo. Just then all the Mages from other side of the wall started running towards us and I freaked. But then they all calmed down and went back to sleep. "W-what just happened?" I asked to no one in particular. I didn't have to turn around to look at Sting when he shrugged.

Just when I was starting to feel my eyelids get heavy I heard Sting gasped next to me which made me look at him. He was staring at the Lacrima screen with wide eyes. I followed his gaze and gasped, "What is that?"

_Minerva (ACTIVATED) & Ink (ACTIVATED) Kurami (ACTIVATED) & Jason (ACTIVATED)_

_Michiyo (ACTIVIATED) & Ryuu (ACTIVATED) Jellal (ACTIVATED) & Fade (ACTIVATED)_

_T.J. (ELIMINATED) & Arnold (ELIMINATED) Max (ACTIVATED) & Rock (ACTIVATED)_

_Evergreen (ACTIVATED) & Cana (ACTIVATED) Elfman (ACTIVATED) & Jene (ACTIVATED)_

_Gajeel (ACTIVATED) & Train (ACTIVATED) Eve (ACTIVATED) & Orga (ACTIVATED)_

_Ultear (ACTIVATED) & Meredy (ACTIVATED) Asuka (ACTIVATED) & Ten (ACTIVATED)_

_Sugar (ELIMINATED) & Polo (ELIMINATED) Link (ACTIVATED) & Dawn (ACTIVATED)_

_Raze (ELIMINATED) & Gary (ACTIVATED) Butterfly (ACTIVATED) & Jinx (ACTIVATED)_

_Justin (ELIMINATED) & Henry (ELIMINATED) Vanille (ACTIVATED) & Tarina (ACTIVATED)_

_Zakai (ACTIVATED) & Ken (ACTIVATED) Mafuru (ACTIVATED) & Leon (ACTIVATED)_

_Sasha (ACTIVATED) & Allen (ACTIVATED) Night (ACTIVATED) & Jasmine (ACTIVATED)_

_Dream (ACTIVATED) & Hope (ACTIVATED) Peace (ACTIVATED) & Yuna (ACTIVATED)_

I didn't bother to look at the rest. _What... What does "ELIMINATED" mean? _Sylvia just then woke up, and rose up a bit with her left arm as she rubbed her eyes with the other. She automatically looked up the screen and her eyes widen a bit, but quickly composed herself. I didn't miss the soft whisper, "Allen..." as she looked down at her finger tips.

I kept staring at the screen deep in thought of where do they send the "PLAYERS" when they're "ELIMINATED." I was such in deep thought, that I didn't notice Happy, Natsu and Gray staring at Sting and I with intensity. "What?" I asked the three.

"What are you looking at?""What are you staring at?" Happy, Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"That." Sting pointed at the screen then turned his attention towards me once the three turned to look at the screen. "So?"

"I don't know maybe the infirmary... Or back home."

Sting stood thinking for a moment then looked back at me. "What if she's right?"

"What?"

"What if Sylvia-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sting was cut off by Natsu who stood staring at the screen.

"'ELIMINATED'?" Gray questioned. "Is that like time-out?"

"No..." Everyone turned to look at Sylvia who was still looking at her fingertips. "It means they're dead. They're killing of each other..."

"Fairy Tail wizards won't do this! When we get out of here, I'll prove to you that your wrong!" Natsu declared with a serious look on his face.

"And what if I'm right? And your wrong?" Natsu was close to launch on her till I pushed her behind me and Gray grabbed him.

"We'll just see how everything turns out when we get out of here. That is, when are we getting out of here." Sting said, yawning.

"Sting is right. Besides, Sylvia probably didn't mean that. She's only saying that from what Ken says." I said, defending Sylvia who clinched onto my navy skirt.

Gray let's go of Natsu making sure he was fully calmed first. Natsu then turned to look at me then to Sylvia. "You'll see. Fairy Tail isn't made for an assassin guild. Its made to share our tears, pain, smiles, and laughter. Fairy Tail is our home and family. Family don't kill of each other." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Natsu..." Happy whispered, while I gave a sad expression. I know everyone don't believe what Sylvia just said... But I... I can't shake off this feeling that maybe she's right. Ever since the Eclipse Project... I've been feeling weird. Like something woken up inside me... Maybe I'm just imagining it with all this Game stuff.

I looked back at the screen then looked at the floor. I hope Sylvia is wrong and Natsu is right... Even if my gut tells me something else...

* * *

JELLAL's POV:

Butterfly and her partner charged at us. I happened to take on her partner while Fade takes on Butterfly and Gary? He just stood in the side lines watching. Watching closely at us like an animal testing its prey.

The girl uses some mysterious magic. Coin magic? Yet she said 'Dance of the Wish' and not 'Dance of the Coins'... Well, it is Fairy Tail that we're talking about. There's many gifted people in this guild. The blonde sped forwards, reaching to her purple pouch and pulling out a handful of coins before throwing three of them at me. I dodged roll to the right quickly realizing the coins turn towards me in dagger mode. _Can she control the coins and turn them into anything as much as she likes?_ I didn't lose focus on her nor on Butterfly who tried to escape the grasps' of Fade, cornering her to the entrance of the forest.

Although, if you look closely... It seems she's holding back and planning something. I hope Fade is careful around her. She seems like a tough opponent to take on. "WATER SLICER!" yelled the blonde, outstretched her arms high above her head creating a "V". I dodged yet again. Elements, daggers... What else can she summon? "ONE THOUSAND SWORDS!" A rain of long, sharp-pointed swords pointed not just towards me, but to her too. She and I had to dodge the raining swords, trying to pierce us through the ground. _So her magic has limits... It seems that coin magic can also affect her. Hmm... _I started to think over how can I be able to sustain her in place because even if I tried to surrender, they wouldn't care as long as they pass their rightful "justice" towards me... And Fade.

As she continued to throw me some random moves with her coins, I started to think over on how should make her stay in one place when I clearly only have one move spell to perform on her. Its risky but its worth it. I continued to dodge her weird magic attacks till I zoomed up close to her which caught her off guard. I was about to extend my arm towards her till she pull something from the turquoise pouch... Something shiny.

I immediately took that as a warning when I slightly halted and skipped back quickly before she slices me with whatever she has back there. My eyes were focused on the shiny round object she pulled out. Popped it open, reflected to the night sky and placed it on the floor before she went on guard. It was a mirror. _What is she going to do with a mirror? _I couldn't help but shake off the bad feeling I was getting and my instincts telling me to destroy that mirror but question is _why?_

Like answering my question, the mirror began to glow in eradicate colors till it stayed into a soft glowing silver. As the mirror glowed so did she. But it mostly looked like it was outlining her body rather than making her whole body glow like a glow stick.

I wouldn't say flash but a slow-moving yet a fast ripple moved behind her as she moved. But as she moved her power increased and I knew right there I didn't need to defeat her. The mirror is my target. Ignoring her, I ran towards the mirror which I knew she'll get alarmed about her ultimate protection.

"Meteor!" If I was going to end this, I might as well do it fast and make my plan go back to its process. Just when I was about to reach the mirror, everything stopped. No. I stopped and everything around me was moving._ But how? _I tried to turn but nothing came out of it. Although, my eyes and mouth can move but not my body.

In front of me was white high heel shoes. The busty blonde girl shoes. I had no idea what she was going to do since my head was lowered to floor level. "JELLAL!" I heard Fade scream my name till I saw some kind of shield placed before me- or more like surrounding me.

I heard footsteps circling me first till I heard them run off. Later the sounds of clashing became louder. I was able to regain my movement and found out Fade had no idea I'm out of danger since his shields were practically sheltering me like a rat trapped in a box. Concentrating on my magic as I bended the shields and made the force to snap around me creating a huge kinetic energy around me.

I'm guessing the explosion got everyone's attention since this made them stop what they were doing and stare at me with surprise faces. "Need help?" I motioned my head towards the two girls as I asked Fade who gave me a big smile and waved me off mumbling something. "Kay..." I sighed as I looked at the mirror in front of me then in a quick motion I destroyed it before the blonde could do any sudden tricks.

Upon destroying this, the outline of glow around her disappeared and left her running towards me in a normal way with no odd ripples. I grabbed both of her arms before she reaches her two pouches and quickly made a quick spell as she stared at me with wide eyes. "JINX!" Butterfly yelled at her partner as she used... Her own tattoo's as a weapon? Now that's interesting. She seemed to be in a bad mood cause of Fade's insane defense as she tried to attack his shields and attack me too.

Not till Gary joined in the battle. I immediately sensed him behind me as he tried to attack me with a high kick which I easily dodged, releasing Jinx from my grasp. Gary managed to land on his hand, spinning like he was doing a triple axle* and landed with his right knee tucked to his chest while the other leg pointed towards Jinx. Since he was in front of Jinx, she didn't see the sly smile spread across his face as he narrowed his eyes making him look mad*.

I narrowed my eyes, not because I was receiving a threatening face but because I was sensing a great amount of magic from him. This kid... Has potential. _Could he be some kind of Dragonslayer?_ My thoughts were cut short when Jinx decided to pounce on me, along with Gary.

"Let's do this, kiddo!" Yelled Jinx without looking at the boy as he ran towards me with a nod. His hands became enveloped with fire as he tried to mold his fire into a living thing. _This kid has two magics? First laser, now this? What's he planning? _Was the only thing I had in mind. I quickly skidded back as I looked at Jinx who was reaching for her purple pouch again. _I hope it stops her movement before she throws anything at me..._ Gary threw me a dazzling wolf blazed on fire as three of them ran its way towards me who I just felt the forces pushing them back and dispelled his magic.

Gary stood shock once again before cursing under his breath and tried again to mold something with his fire. The kid takes about a minute to mold something so it gives me enough time to- "STAR SWORDS DANCE!" or not... Jinx yelled out as the stars in the night sky glowed tremendously and send a raining of pouring swords headed straight at me.

I knew what Fade was going to do so there was no point in making any movement as his shields again protected me from his attack. Only this time it cracked a little but was still standing up. His shields vanish as Jinx attack ended till Gary threw me a giant crane ready to peck me with its long beak. But the results ended the same as I again pushed it with the force of my palm, extending it out towards the crane as its fire dispelled along with Gary, pushing him to Jinx.

Jinx managed to caught him and was about to round an attack on me till she froze in shock. "Finally it took effect..." I sighed heavily, running my hand on my black clothe were my hair was covered up. A red like snake spread all over her body as it bind her in order to enable her movements.

"W-what did you do to me?" She choked yet hissed as she desperately tried to move but to no avail.

"It's called snake-bind. It enables your movements so you won't be able to perform any magic techniques and I can finally speak to you calmly." I said as I approached her while Gary looked like the color in his face drained yet seemed to be arguing with himself on what should he or should he not do in this situation.

Butterfly called for her partner's name but was blocked many times by Fade who decided to buy me time while he entertained her. Jinx continued to struggle, hoping if she can get out of the bind. "The bind will undo itself when I allow it." Finally, letting reality sink in, she stopped struggling but glared at me as I stood in front of her. "Your attacking the wrong person. If you-"

"Why should I listen to you!?" She yelled with anger in her eyes. "You. Who killed those innocent people yet you-"

"Look at my bracelet!" I yelled, no longer calm as I shoved my bracelet to her face. A faint gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widen then turning into confusion. "Now look at his bracelet." I pointed to Gary who looked like he was unaware of his surroundings as he continued to look troubled yet dazed. Jinx eyes slowly fell to his bracelet, her eyes widen in horror as her lips parted but no words came out.

I undid the spell to let her move. This time she walked slowly to the boy with a tear threatening to spill but never leaving a mixed expression of horror, shock and confusion on her face. Finally, Gary looked up and noticed Jinx looking at him as a choke whispered broke out of her parted lips. "Why?"

Gary looked confused for a moment until his eyes widen and looked down to his bracelet, revealing the color yellow. He cursed under his breath and looked at Jinx with different eyes now. Eyes of a killer ready to eliminate anyone who stands in his way.

"Why? How could you do something like that!?" She yelled as a few tears started spill from her eyes. I looked up and saw Fade and Butterfly stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Gary stood staring at her with an expressionless face. His back was facing Fade and Butterfly so they couldn't see what was happening but see Jinx crying. This made Butterfly run over to us, including Fade. "To your own partner too!" She intended to punch Gary in the face but couldn't so she punched the ground as her knees gave up on her.

Fade now stood next to me while Butterfly steps halted as she took in Gary's bracelet and his cold, darken expression. "That... Was an accident... " He said as he looked away. "But the other two... " He slowly looked up as a smile crept up his face. "It was an exception."

Butterfly didn't waste time to punch the boy who didn't even flinch nor move from his spot as his bangs covered his eyes making him unreadable. "You've been lying to us all this time... Tried to make us carry a sin on our backs just to save yourself?" The boy chuckled as he rubbed his temple were he got punched.

Butterfly turned toward us and bowed down at us which took Fade and I aback for her sudden reaction. "Forgive me for attacking you without knowing the real reason why you decided to confront us rather than running away."

Fade smiled showing off his flashy white teeth at her which she didn't notice since her head hung down. "No problem."

I simply stood quiet and nodded when she was back on her feet. Before turning towards Gary and Jinx she said, "Please leave this to us. He needs to be lectured and pay for his crimes."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Not sure why but I can't help the feeling of not leaving her alone. Heck! Both of them. Is it because he lost his humanity? That can't be it.

"Jinx and I will take care of it from here. Please respect our decision." She said as she turned to meet my concern eyes to determine eyes. I didn't need to look at Fade who was probably smirking right now at our intense stare till I decided to break it. "Fine." I turned to walk away till Fade yelled at them as he walked beside me.

"If anything happens, give us a shout!" I didn't see her reaction since I was already walking ahead but I guess she took that as a yes.

As we continued walking, we passed by some broken trees that looked like a had battle occurred here not too long ago. Fade and I continued walking for the past few minutes into the forest while he hummed a happy song. I on the other hand couldn't shake this feeling of me... Something made me want to run back and help those girls out. But why?

"Love!" Fade slurred the word in a sing along manner as I stared at him with a blank expression. "You like that girl, ehh?" He nudged my rib cages with his elbow as I shoved him out of the way.

"That's ridiculous." I said, marching off.

"She totally resembles Titania, neh?" He continued with his singing while I stopped dead on my tracks. _So that's who she reminded me off..._ "Do you like her?"

"Like who?"

"Titania."

I blushed and was so glad I had a bandana covering my lower face. "N-no." I meant my answer to come out firm and strong but I completely stuttered.

"Oh? Are you sure?" He continued to press the subject on me till he gave up when I didn't gave him an answer for like 5 minutes. He sighed, than scratched the back of his head before he continued. "Alright. Alright. So you wouldn't mind me hitting on her?"

At that, my head whipped around to look at a grinning Fade who just made me admit by actions that I do like Erza. I turned my head back around as I continued walking, trying to block out the 'awes' from Fade as he gushed like a girl. "You liii~ke her!" He rolled his tongue on the word like.

"Shut up." I grumbled as I picked my pace up trying to ignore Fade as he sang many songs related to me and Erza which of course made me blush the whole entire time.

_Beep... beep... _"PLAYER Butterfly and PLAYER Jinx has been ELIMINATED." The word 'ELIMINATED' rang in my ears as I stopped. Fade looked like he was ready to head towards the direction where we came from till I stopped him.

"Stop. We need to warn the others."

"Why? He's going to kill more people!"

"No. He isn't. With them two it's already five. He no longer needs to kill. All he needs is to reach the goal and that's it." Fade looked like he wanted to protest till my next words stopped him. "If we don't warn the others about him who knows what will happen."

Fade considered my words and cursed under his breath as we continued walking into this never-ending forest.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

A young man chuckled at the Lacrima screen displayed in front of his bed. "It has blossom." He immediately heard footsteps outside of his door as he quickly changed the screen to another as a reporter appeared giving news for the weather and events going on.

"What are you smiling at, Caeli?" Another young man who appeared to be the twin of the Caeli stroll in gracefully as Manuel walked behind him cautiously.

"Nothing big brother. I'm simply enjoying the wonderful events that are occurring in the Kingdom of Lux!" Caeli smiled at his big brother.

His brother simply nodded then, "don't cause me any problems, kay?"

"I won't."

With that, he left his younger brother's room to tend to some paper work left by their father. Manuel strolled over to Caeli who simply looked at him with smiling eyes yet a blankness expression sending shivers of fear down his spine. "Young Master..." He began, "should we put the Game on hold?"

Caeli lift one black eyebrow at Manuel before he began again, "I mean... You and your older brother will have to attend a grand ball for-"

"Nonsense. If we stop now, the fruit that started to nurture will stay frozen and never touched again." Manuel gave his young Master a confused look. "Besides, the seed has blossom by a peculiar child. With him, he'll nurture the others into going along the Game." Manuel simply nodded.

A tense atmosphere hang in the air till Manuel broke it. "What about the waiting list?"

"What about them?"

Manuel shifted from one foot to another before proceeding, "Are we going to feed them? They need to walk out of that room otherwise you won't enjoy a good show, young Master."

Caeli thought for a moment, placing his index finger on his temple until he removed it when he thought of an idea. "Lets give them a royal welcome then. Prepare a feast for the mages so that I won't have to lose supplies." he said, as he smiled while he looked out his tall stainless window from his bedroom.

"Yes, young Master." Manuel bowed before exiting the young prince room and made his way to their hide out to arrange the food and drinks for the waiting mages.

When he left, Caeli couldn't help but chuckle as his greatest creation was starting to take fruit. "I'll make sure I'll stay out of trouble, Nii-san." He smiled wickedly before he headed of to his closet and get ready for the royal ball.

* * *

**And that's it. Jellal was a pain in the ***! I swear he is the hardest character to type! **

***Triple Axle: A breakdance move.**

***Mad: Madness. Not the anger but crazy, insane, etc.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, favoring, following, alerting, etc., etc.^^ By the way! I am still accepting OC's so feel free to type in your ideal OC. :)**

**ELIMINATED: 9 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 215**


	10. NINE

**If I'm getting some of you emotional or feel somehow the intensity going on in the story, then that means I'm doing a good job cause that's the feeling I'm trying to aim for.**

**Now, we will see the mind of a criminal in this chapter and some new characters that shown up in the previous chapters will be making their entrance along with others. :) Thank you for reading and hope you like this chapter.^^**

* * *

**Game 9: I'll protect you**

GARY'S POV:

The battle with Jinx and Butterfly left me pretty exhausted, but at least I end up developing another kind of magic thanks to Jinx's Wish magic. To admit, Butterfly was a tough opponent that she even had to remove a forbidden seal on her which almost left me cornered and to await for my doom.

_Heh... _Jinx sure is clumsy. She screws up a lot and screw up majorly in battle. I sighed as I finished packing the food, drinks, aid kit and other survival things in my backpack with my newly covered bracelet. _Looks like all I need is to find that goal..._ As I swung the backpack on me and started walking, I started to think about were exactly can that goal be? I'm probably at the middle of the forest so there is no way I can be near that goal. So maybe its at the end of the forest but hidden well?

I sighed yet again as I shook my head. I looked ahead and realized I was walking towards the direction were Jellal and his partner went. That's not good. I stopped and turn my heels the other way to avoid coming in contact with them or any other PLAYER out of here.

Few minutes passed, but those minutes felt more like hours as I continued walking in this endless forest. It's amazing how the Game Administrators pick this place for their Game. It had a nice scenery in every direction but since you're in a death game and don't have much time to observe the scenery... Well, you get the hint.

_Rii~ng... Beep... _"PLAYER Max has been ELIMINATED." Another PLAYER falls in this Game. I feel bad for those people who are bearly entering when they have no idea what's waiting in store for them. _CRUNCH!_ I turned my head towards the direction where the noise came from. A man who looked like in his twenties wore a red beanie hat covering his hair but revealing his long pale face, his wide brown eyes dull with a smile playfully spreading on his lips as he held a bloodied dagger on his hand.

I took a quick glance behind him to see his partner or some random PLAYER layed there dead with his eyes open in horror. I look up at the man in front of me as he rose his arm to get a view of his bracelet. It was a red. _Tch... Beginner._ I mentally smirked as I proceeded to do the same as he did showing my bracelet. The man smiled at me sweetly. He took a step forward and as he did so, I took off the white cloth on my bracelet revealing the color blue.

That made his stop dead right there as he stared at me with wide eyes in shock. I in return just smirked at him. He dropped the knife and started to take a step back until he took of running not before getting his backpack. When he left I walked toward his possibly dead partner as I studied his jacket then looked at my outfit. Finally, making up my mind, I took off the guy's jacket and put it on me as I inspected myself on my reflection from a small water puddle.

"It looks good on me." I said, as I kept inspecting until I decided to take it before heading of to try to look for that damn goal. _I wonder what's waiting for me at the end of the goal? Another round perhaps? _"Whatever." I sighed heavily as I continued walking deeper into this dark forest.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

Two twins walked the forest in a slow-paced manner. Every once and then the girl's brother will glance in every direction before proceeding. "Neh, Jason. You should give it a rest. It's not like the boogie monster will come at us." She tried to nudge her brother till he halted and smiled up at her.

"Hey Kurami... What do you like?"

"Huh?" Asked Kurami, her dark midnight eyes hinting confusion in them. Her short red hair styled in a pixie as her hair flowed down to her chin in layers and spikes on the tips, caressing her pale round face.

"Black sheep or white sheep?"

Kurami gave her brother a blank face, still not getting what he's trying to get at. He then took out his bow and arrow and aimed it to the opposite directions of them as he shot fire at whatever he hit. Kurami rose a scarlet eyebrow at him till she heard blades being sharpen.

"BLIND!" She yelled at the direction with her palm open, a white glowing light spread like ripples towards the unknown figure that fell to the floor crying. His weapons dropped but picked them back up as he was about to attack her.

But boy... That was a bad move for the over protective brother. Jason automatically shot him an arrow is it aimed at the center of his head. The man fell down face first as the arrow digged in deeper into his skull. Kurami flinched as she heard the crunching sound the arrow made.

_Beep... Beep... _"PLAYER Otro and PLAYER Alius has been ELIMINATED." Kurami took a look at her brother's bracelet as he did the same. His once white bracelet now the color of orange. He took a long deep breath before exhaling as he threw started to put away his bow and arrow behind his back.

"I'll protect you." Was all he said as he started walking while his sister followed close behind him. Not wanting to lose him. "I don't like killing." Kurami whispered.

"I know."

"How am I going to pass this Game if it requires to kill 5 people?"

Jason thought for a minute before responding back to his little sister. "I'll tear their limbs first then I'll cover your eyes and you can stab them like butter." Kurami bit her lip as she went deep in thought for what her brother said. "It's better than seeing them getting butchered up."

Kurami shuddered before nodding at his idea. "I wonder if there are people or PLAYERS that have already ADVANCED..."

"Who knows." Jason looked at his sister with concern eyes as they continued walking inside the forest. "I'll protect you. I swear on my life I will protect you and keep protecting you like I have done for the past 10 years." Kurami couldn't help but smile at her brother as she hugged his arm.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I know this was short and I apologize. I just wanted you to see some brother and sister moments and one crazy kid looking for the goal.**

**Anyways, the next will be long and we'll see the "feast" and some other characters. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, etc., etc.^^**

**ELIMINATED: 12 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 212**


	11. TEN

**Okay. I'm sorry I took a long time to update this chapter! School is b*tch and apparently this is somehow enabling me to continue updating.**

**Anyways... RAIRA! It seems I was chit-chatting with someone else and this dude had to tell me you're not Raira from fanfic. So, umm... Would you mind giving me your e-mail again? I'm so sorry! I feel like an idiot...**

**Back to being happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing this! If I haven't thanked yet.^^"**

* * *

**Game 10: A feast for their deaths**

GARY's POV:

The sounds of birds chirping throughout the forest making me feel at ease and forgetting about all the tragic events that kept replaying in my dreams. I thanked the birds for putting my mind at ease even though I can't see any birds flying by here.

I continued to play with my long, thin, silver dagger in my hands as I looked up into the sky. Lost in the melody of how the birds sing in tune. Footsteps were heard underneath me. I managed to glance down to see a woman and a boy. Both probably the same age. I was somehow relieved that they haven't noticed my presence, which was a good thing.

The tree may bloom with heavy flowers and leaves in order to camouflage me as I sat at least a good 30ft. above them. I was thinking of snoozing off as they chatted so I can at least kill some time like that without making'em get alarmed. _Beep... _That immediately snapped me out as my eyelids started to flutter shut. "PLAYER Enox has been ELIMINATED." Thanks to me... all this killing started. Did I became like them?

_Did I fell into there realm of pain? Or into the realm of Madness? I touched my face making sure if I was alive. "I feel fine... Normal... Or maybe someone else is doing this... Taking control over my doing and sayings..."_

_"That's not true." I looked behind me to find a tall woman who displayed elegance and royalty around her. I wasn't able to see her face due to the light that shadowed out her face. She extended a hand out towards me and even if I couldn't see her, I can tell she was smiling. "Come with me. If you want to live and be free from this place then come with me. I'll teach you how to control your gift. I'll give you shelter, food, clothes... love. A motherly love."_

_I stared at her in shock yet awed for her words. My legs and arms were handcuffed but the chains were long enough to let me move around. I was dirty by mud, sweat, and blood. Blood for the wounds that healed but was left with physical and emotional scars. It was a surprise I have not died yet. Something wet fell down my cheek. On instinct, I reached out to my cheek then to my eyes... Water was spilling out of my eyes. "What is this? Did this realm decided to put an end to my kind...?" The woman before me chuckled._

_I looked in her in confusion. How can she be laughing and smiling at me? "Aren't you scared of me?" She stopped laughing and smiling all together and stared at me. At least I hope it was just a stare. Strange... Why am I having a weird feeling clenching onto my chest...? It hurts yet I feel happy._

_"Why should I?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. "To me your like a son. I think its wrong how they treat you. Therefore, I've decided to take as my son with some other two children who can become your brother and sister." She stated. Her voice hinting happiness._

_Happiness... "Bother and sister..."_

Smoke. Smoke penetrated into my nose waking me up automatically. I grabbed my backpack, some few daggers in hand as I put on my backpack then jumped off the branch. I slightly tuck my legs underneath me so that I wouldn't fall on my feet, rather to fall on one knee and foot planted into the ground while my hands were palmed open to support my weight. Once I felt I hit the ground and did my 'stunt,' I immediately took of running.

I didn't bother to know what was going on around me since I already knew on the south wing of the forest was on fire. Maybe from a recent battle or a battle that is still continuing.

What seemed like hours to me, I finally stopped for a short rest before I continued my journey. Where the hell exactly _is_ that darn goal? I'm pretty sure I am not in the middle of the forest nor even near the end of the forest. Unless I go up... I shook my head. Disapproving of that idea. But what choice do I have?

"Tch! This is stupid!" I said through clenched teeth as I punched a tree with my right hand. Footsteps were heard behind me. _Shit!_ I have nowhere to hide unless I act dead but I doubt they'll fall for such a childish trick like that.

During my mental hiding-plan, I didn't notice a pair of PLAYERS were standing in front of me. Watching me with curious eyes. I stopped and turned to them wide eyes.

It was the same pair I saw underneath me. The boy looked at my bracelet with curious silver eyes while the girl looked at me with amusement. I took a gulp and readied myself for whatever outcome they'll throw at me.

* * *

GAJEEL's POV:

Ever since the incident with Arnold and T.J., Train and I haven't spoken to each other. Much less to Lily either. We were currently next to a small lake, surrounded by different types and sizes of rocks. I watched Train from the corner of my eyes as he continued to rub his arms in the water in order to rid the dry blood off of him.

There wasn't anymore blood on him. His wounds have been treated already and cleaned off over 2 hours ago... Yet he sits there scrubbing hard as if invisible blood was clawing onto his skin. I sighed... Not really knowing what to do.

Lily also thought the same. Saying this case is a matter for him to solve and not us. I continued pretending that I was fetching some water into the water bottles till Train finally spoked. "I'm sorry." It was simple but we knew those two words had a deep feeling behind it.

Train continued to stare of into the distance. His expression unreadable. He slowly got up and dusted himself before he sighed. "I guess I should tell you my magic since I already knew from the beginning your magic." he said, a small sad smile cracked from his lips.

"'Bout time." I grumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me but proved me wrong. A short yet small laugh escaped his lips but continued to have that same sad smile as it reflected his eyes.

"You learned your magic from a dragon and ended up developing an ancient lost magic called Dragonslaying, correct?" Lily nodded but I continued to stare at him as he got my message. "I also learned my magic from a dragon, only... different." I nearly choked on my saliva when he said that.

"Dragon? Doesn't that make you a Dragonslayer as well?" asked Lily, but Train shook his head at him.

"No. Your job is to slay dragons while my job is to protect dragons."

"Protect dragons?" I asked. Metallicana has never told me other types of dragon magic besides dragonslaying magic.

"It's ancient magic that only true destined warrior or sense of warrior are chosen from a certain individual dragon. Your elemental type dragon. Frankily, I including two other people were chosen by the Elemental Dragon also known as the Holy Dragon."

"What!?" My eyes widening in shock. Such magic as this... I've never heard such a thing! Lily seemed to be shocked as well since he has learned quite a lot about dragonslayers but never a dragon knight!

"My magic might sound a lot for one specific thing, if you can already imagine it. But to put in short, instead of calling it dragon knight, we call it dragoon magic."

I nodded, processing everything of what I just heard. "What about the weapons?"

"What?"

"Can you re-equip?"

At that, Train seemed to stiffen upon the word re-equip. His aura turning cold yet hurt. I narrowed my eyes as I saw he has a trouble memory about something he doesn't want to remember. An instant memory of the events that happened came to my head. Could it be-?

"Not exactly... But... I'm able to neutralize some elements into weapons. Although, I need to touch them and feel the energy before I can grasp it and change it into a weapon that consists the amount of energy to be created."

"How many elements _can_ you actually control?" Lily asked.

"I'm not too entirely sure but I believe more than 17 elements including some of the Holy magic and Dragon magic."

"You're quite fearsome, Straps." I said.

"Not entirely. It takes lots of concentration to control a specific thing especially fusing some elements together."

"Sounds like a huge headache." Lily smirked at Train, acknowledging him for his strength and magic. Who would've known Straps carry such magic as this...

"It is. And very dangerous if you lose focus."

"What happens if you did?" I asked, slightly curious to know more about his magic.

At that, Train flinched as if he remembered a painful memory and I instantly felt bad about bringing it up. "Maybe I'll tell you that some other time."

I sighed. "Sure, but don't take too long... Dragoon."

"Heh..." Train finally smiled as he started to walk away with Lily while I started to pick everything up and taking my time to catch up to them. I wonder how is everyone doing... Bah! While the hell should I worry over them! This is Fairy Tail we're talking about. I doubt that pink-haired idiot will try to do something as this stupid and go according to the rules and what not.

Mavis... This feeling isn't going away. I feel danger every single step and turn I take. It's like a dead-end of corpses yet you don't see anything. Fallen PLAYERS... I thought about T.J.'s words and his sudden death when I heard his name rang throughout the forest... This is ridiculous!

* * *

LUCY's POV:

My stomach grumbled loudly as the sounds bounced on each wall. "Oh god... I'm so hungry!" I complained as other people around me clenched onto their stomach's, groaning of hunger.

"LU~~SHHEE! I think there are monsters in here." Happy mumbled as he layed on my lap. My head going fuzzy and blanking out, but coming right back to conscious cause of Happy's voice.

I was too hungry to speak and my headache seemed to grow worse. I suddenly felt a cold hand placed onto my forehead which made me jerk up in alarm from the sudden touch.

"Easy there."

I looked to my left to see Gray sitting next to me. His eyes were full of concern yet his face was quite paled due to the hunger. "Gray? What are you doing?" My voice came out in a choke whisper in which made his eyes narrow with a slight raven brow rose up in confusion.

"Your lips are dried." I merely nodded at him as I felt my head drooping.

I wasn't sure if I fell asleep or just simply closed my eyes for a few moments till I heard a voice bouncing on each wall with a radiant happy voice.

"HELLOO~~! HELLO THERE PLAYERS! DUE TO TODAY'S WONDERFUL EVENTS WE HAVE DECIDED TO CELEBRATE THE WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY OF PRINCE IGNIS AND ANNIVERSARY OF THE FALLEN-GAME! THANKS TO THE GENEROUS PRINCE CAELI, DECIDED TO SHARE THIS WONDERFUL FEAST WITH YOU!" Everyone automatically perked up once they heard the word 'feast.' And to be honest, I also drooled for the taste of finally eating some delicious food! "PLEASE COME AND CELEBRATE WITH US! PLEASE GATHER IN THE MIDDLE SO THAT NO INJURY WILL BE DONE UPON YOU." With that, the speaker died out, leaving the word 'you' echo around the walls inside the well-like prison.

Everyone made their way towards the center in a sprint. Others, like me, weakly made their way towards the middle as the floor shifted and made its way up. Sylvia stood next to me as her body drooped yet held her ground.

She's a strong girl... Unlike me...

The small cap that kept us blind into the darkness was removed as we descended upon an open field with beautiful flowers around us. In front of us stood many long, square tables and chairs. But beyond all that furniture stood 4 long rows of food. Scratch that! Packed with food!

Without giving in much thought, everyone automatically ran through the food. Eagerly getting their dishes and stuffing them with food before they went to sit down and eat peacefully. I decided to wait, since there is no way I will survive in that angry mob of people.

While I waited, I notice there was three gaps on one side yet decorated with heavy moss, plants, flowers, and somehow... A tree trunk? unconsciously I made my way towards it till a masked man stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I looked up at the masked man with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to go there."

"Why not?"

"That's the goal for the PLAYERS."

"Goal?"

The masked man shifted from one foot to the other before he responded. "All the PLAYERS are trying to find the goal in a limit of 5 days. Well, in 4 hours it'll be classified as in 4 days now."

"Does it only require that?"

The masked man sighed in frustration before he continued. "No. They need to defeat 5 opponents before they can find the goal. Once they defeated all 5 they will automatically be marked as ADVANCED. But if defeated they'll be marked as ELIMINATED."

"Oh... I see. But, what do you do with the 'PLAYERS' that's been ELIMINATED?" I asked, still curious on what Minerva is going up against.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you. Now if you excuse me, I have business to tend." Before I could say anything else, he marched away from me with a 'huff.' Rude guy! I sighed and thought about what Sylvia said and what this man just said.

Could it be more to it? Could Sylvia be right all along? But judging from his words... He made it sound like a simple match like the Grand Magic Games. Maybe nothing serious really is going on... A stomach grumbled loudly as if indicating to eat first then think later.

"Lu-chan!" I turned around to see Levy running up to me with two plates stacked on each hand.

"Eh? Levy are you going to eat all that?" I said, pointing at the plates.

Levy frowned before she responded back, "No silly! One plate is for you! Now come on!" She jerked her head so I can get the message. "Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

I nodded as she smiled and made our way towards a table that wasn't packed but not lonely either. We ate happily and letting go all my worries.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Are you shocked about Train's magic? Are you curious about Gary's and/or Train's past? Okay I should stop that. x) Anyhoo... Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, following, etc., etc.^^**

**I'm still accepting OC's! And if you want to have an OC similar to mine but different dragon attribute, go ahead. I really don't mind.^^ In the next chapter, new characters will be introduced and maybe... Something tragic will happen to them. x3**

**ELIMINATED: 13 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 211**


	12. ELEVEN

**Hello!^^ I hope you like this chapter and you will see who was the people that Gary met and what's going to happen from here on out. Its' her game now, so be prepared. :)**

**Anyhoo, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Game 11: Her game and ally...**

MINERVA"s POV:

"Are you sure about this?" Ink asked for the thousand time. It was somehow starting aggregate me if he's going to start backing out from this. After what seemed like a minute that I haven't answered back, he sighed. I was really hoping that he'll drop it but boy, was I wrong. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" I asked through clenched teeth as I glared at him.

His silvery eyes flickering into confusion and anxiety. "I don't think I can trust him." I rose an eyebrow at him, clearly getting the message as he continued. "He's probably going to run off with the information we gave him after all the explaining." I stood quiet, thinking about Ink's words and his odd eyes that the boy gave.

_~flashback~_

_A red, spiky haired boy stood in front of us with a fighting stance. His purple eyes turning menacing and almost looked like their were glowing. His stance somehow reminded me of a warrior, only without a sword. He clench onto invisible weapons as he crouch down, glaring at us during the process._

_He look too calm for his age. Normally for a boy to be in this game would die of panic and fear of being hunted, but this one didn't show any slight emotions of fear or panic. He showed focus, calm, observant, and... Death. The thought scared me but I didn't dare to show him for that I believe he was perfect to get things going a lot faster._

_"Calm down... We're not here to hurt you or do any harm on you." I said, as I raised my hands up in a surrendering motion so that he'll at least drop his guard._

_He didn't say anything, but continued to glare at us. His purple eyes seemed to suck the air around me but that didn't meant I'll waver in his presence._

_"We want you to help us on something."_

_The boy focused his eyes on Ink, who had spoken in a calm, boring tone. His silver eyes staring lazily at the glaring, menacing purple eyes. "Why should I?" He asked, or more like demanding._

_Ink shrugged, letting his bleach blonde bangs move to another location. "Because you're an ADVANCE and probably the only one." __My eyes gazed at his bracelet, confirming that Ink told the truth and wasn't seeing things. Indeed, he will be useful. "Let's create a game together." I spoke with confidence._

_The boy simply stared at me before his whole face turn into a big question mark. He seem to be battling with his brain just like the last time when we found him. "Is that all you want?" He asked, slightly dropping his guard as he started to relax._

_"Yes," I stepped up into the conversation, trying to close the distance between us while he stood there, watching my moves carefully. _He's very interesting..._ I couldn't help but think that. It was true to begin with. "To speed the process, make them kill each other, while we are wiping our hands and watching with amusement."_

_He rose a slight red eyebrow at us, "How are you going to do that?"_

_"With her magic of course." Ink stepped into the conversation, but stood in his place as his eyes locked with the boy in front of us._

_"What is your magic?" He asked. I could see his eyes were filled with curiosity and mischievous. I don't think this boy has the average 12-year-old brain. He seems to have an average 19-year-old brain by the way he thinks and observes. Not just that, but the way he speaks. _

_"Something that you'll see later on." I said as he showed disappointment crossing his face. "So are you in?"_

_"What makes you think I'll want to participate in your scheme?" He glared at us before he went back to guarding himself._

_"Because we have some useful information that'll help you." Ink said, still maintaining that bore expression on his face._

_"I don't think-"_

_"It will. It's about your search for the goal." I said, cutting him off when his scowl turn into a complete mixture of shock and interest. "Before I share any information about that, well you help us take control over everything?"_

_"What exactly are you planning that requires me so much?" He asked with a hint of curiosity and cautious. I thought he'll agree right away, but turns out I was wrong. Guess I have no choice but to explain the latter in making the Game ours, rather than having some kingdom, royalty prince take control of this Game for his own amusement._

_As I finished explaining about the plan with Ink, filling in the details on what he's needed to do. The boy stood in deep thought before responding. "I'll accept. Care to explain that news?"_

_I smiled at him while Ink muttered 'creepy' underneath his breath. I ignored his comment and told Ink to do all the talking since I mainly did everything. Of course, he wasn't happy but did as he was told._

_"Have you ever took a good look at the trees?"_

_"What about'em?" His eyebrow slightly rose up in confusion._

_"Some of the trees have lacrima in them."_

_"What?" The boy gasped in shock. "That means they're always watching us."_

_"Not just that. The 'goal' must be hidden within the trees." Ink stated proudly as he and I look over at the boy's expression in amusement._

_"Wh-what makes you... Think that?" The boy asked._

_"Think about it. What makes you think they're just looking at us? They're obviously hiding something. By the way, what's your name?"_

_"Gary... Skinny trees are fit for watching but tall trees... I don't think so... Unless fat trees have openings leading to the bottom."_

_"Exactly. Now that you have the information, it's time for you to do your part. When is done, your free to go and we'll do the rest." I said, stepping into the conversation while Gary nodded._

~flashback ends~

"Don't worry, it'll work out." I said, eyeing the four people or PLAYERS from afar as I calculated their movements and expressions. "Laxus is going to be hard to manipulate but easy to influence rage."

* * *

ULTEAR's POV:

"What do you think?"

"About what?" I asked Meredy who looked at her fingers while I continued watching everyone's movements from a high tall tree we're currently sitting on. Night enveloped the sky, stars shining bright yet some quite dull... Maybe from this ridiculous game.

"Jellal is going to do it."

I stood quiet as I continued watching Fairy Tail members running around the forest in search for sanctuary or do some killings for they have fallen into this game's poison. "Yeah." I finally said.

"He'll do anything for her."

"He may hide his real emotions under his cool composure, but even if he carries a sin engraved to his back, he'll most likely sacrifice for what he's worked up for just to protect the woman who he loves."

"That's why I'm sticking with you. Because I love you as my big sister and would always be there. If we were separated, I would do the same thing he's doing. But apparently we're not. So, I have no excuse to do the followings of this game." Meredy said with a smile on her face.

I smiled as I looked up at the stars. "I'm leaving Jellal so he'll able to protect her and to protect the remainder PLAYERS that haven't lost their humanity. Until then, I'll make the plan start moving."

"You mean _we,_ Ultear."

I smiled sadly, letting my hair curtain my face to make my expression unreadable. "Yes, we. Together we'll protect each other and find the cause of whoever made this game and towards the Fairy Tail members."

"Uhn!" Meredy stated happily as she swinged her legs while having a firm grip on the tree branch as she hummed a soft tune.

_Forgive me Meredy. When the time comes, I hope you understand._ I quickly made myself comfortable onto the trunk till I felt my eyelids droop as I settled for a good night sleep.

* * *

TRAIN's POV:

Since the ground wasn't safe, we slept on the trees. Not too high to enables us from fighting but then again, Gajeel won't have a problem with it since he has Lily. I on the other hand is just a sitting duck waiting to get rescued. Of course, that's never going to happen.

Sleep slowly took over me and was left into the dark...

_Yes, the darkness engulfs my body and surroundings, leaving me blind until a flash of light appears out of nowhere blinding me as I shielded my eyes with my arms. Not even seeing someone was now in front of me._

_I moved deeper into the darkness, not wanting light to touch me. Me, who is tainted by blood and therefore must spent its life into the realm of pain. Metallic smell always burned my throat into the longing warmness but never receiving it since Temno, one of the God's in this village that seeks darkness, gave its teaching to the people here of whoever committed the sin of crime were to experience service in the Realm of Pain._

_I thought I really did die... It was already my sentence to feel the Endless Pain. Yet, I feel warm and air-breathing around me. Almost like cleansing me. Endless Pain is when your destination within the realm and enter the realm of Temno. Temno really means dark, so I can't actually understand why they call it Endless Pain._

_In this village, we have two God beliefs. One, Temno, God of Darkness. Two, Lux, Goddess of Light. Temno, where am I? Where have you sent me? I moved my body as I opened my eyes. Scanning the area. I was in a beautiful garden like valley. Sanctuary... Lux? Why did Lux take me in? Wasn't I marked as Dark for the sins I have done?_

_Someone was in front of me. It's shadow engulfing me. Did Temno let me experience peace or made me see what I'll miss before I enter his realm? I looked up and froze. There in front of me stood a mystical white dragon. It's eyes were yellow and placed into the form of a rinnegan. It's scales glisten to the sun like diamond. It's wings decorated with armor in the color of gold. Two golden horns stood out of its head in a shape of lightning bolts, its' back decorated with gold and silver armor till its tail was placed with two crystals in the color of red and blue. And lastly, its' paws decorated in the color of green metallic armor._

_It was beautiful, majestic and enchanting. Is this Lux way of punishing people from her realm before transferring me to Temno's realm? _Train Weblock, you have been chosen to become my guardian as I well teach you the lost Dragoon magic. _I sat up in alarm. Who was that? Someone just spoke into my head! _Forgive my manners, my name is Custos. _"Where are you?"_

_"Right here." If my eyes could get any wider, the dragon just spoked to me. Spoke to ME!_

_"There is no need to get so alarmed, Train."_

_"You're talking to me!"_

_"So?"_

_"Temno, is this my punishment? Or is Lux giving me a dream before I reach my destination?"_

_The dragon looked at me with an odd expression before speaking. "Train, I'm afraid you still haven't grasped the situation that I have_ summoned you."

_"Summoned me? For what?"_

_"To become my guardian."_

_"Why?"_

_"I chose you for the warrior you are. I sense justice and the rightful guardian I'm looking for. Train, you and my other disciple have been chosen to become _my_ guardians."_

_"Custos... What is dragoon magic? And guardian?"_

_"If I bless you now, under my name and given names, you'll be my second guardian. Well you accept and become my guardian or would you like me to send you back were you came from?"_

_I thought about Custos words. Somehow in its words, I wanted to become a guardian and get rid of this sin. But at the same time, I wasn't sure if I was ready to let go. Temno probably rejected me and sent me to Lux to offer me a second chance in life. Would I accept Custos offer to become a guardian or will I throw it and enter Endless Pain?_

_"I... I accept to become your guardian Custos. Tell me what I need to do to fulfill my role and continue doing so in the regarding years."_

_Custos smiled at me. "Then I, Custos, gives the blessing of Elemental and Holy Dragon to Train Weblock to become my second guardian and to learn the principles of dragoon magic."_

_My veins burned, I clenched my teeth so that I won't scream in pain. The burning died down when it reached to the curve of my neck. There I saw a tattoo placed of a cross with ying-yang symbols around it._

_"Now that you've been marked, let us begin."_

I woke up from the sudden alarming tone of lightning. I looked over to see there was a massive swirls of dark clouds forming in one location. Lightning shooting out in the sides almost or bearly missing the 'beep' that went off into the angry sky.

Its' words was that set off everything. "PLAYER Freed has been ELIMINATED."

* * *

**What is Minerva planning? Who exactly killed Freed? Any guesses? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, etc., etc.^^**

**I'll try to update this soon after the moving is done. YES! I won't be able to update in a while since I am moving and don't know when will I go back on the internet. Sorry! But again, I'll try.^^**

**ELIMINATED: 14 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 210**


	13. SORRY

**kI'm sorry I haven't been able to update the new chapter and I deeply apologize for that! I won't be able to use the internet for a while so please bare with me!**

**Although, I'll be working on my stories by phone but when I get the internet back, I'll start putting in the finishing touches then publish the chapters. Same goes for my other story.**

**Again, sorry!**

**-Lightningpanda **


	14. TWELVE

**First day with no internet and relying on my phone. Issues but I hope it'll be resolved later on.**

**Anyhoo! Here's the chapter I'll be presenting you today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Game 12: His rage...**

UNKNOWN POV:

So now we're walking into the forest, hoping to find some food and not like some endless valley we came from.

"Finally! Some shade! I thought I'll have to tan my butt cheeks next since I'm down to my undergarments!" Exclaimed Pore, my partner. Pore is short for Porphansaki, since he doesn't like to be called that. Pore is a muscular teenager, with a bad tan, his shirt draped over his head to give him a bit of shade. It was now morning, meaning four more days till the end of this game.

"Don't say something that's in-purety in front of Laxus!" Exclaimed Freed who's said partner.

I laughed at Freed's humor in small little things. Pore seemed to enjoy his expressions which he always adds more fuel to his pride.

"What? Do you wanna see my well-built ass?" Pore playfully flirted at Freed who looked more pissed than usual. I face-palmed. Oh Pore! What have you done now!

"Touch me again and you'll be mince meat for breakfast." Freed glared as he took out his sword that once rested on his belt, and pointed the tip to Pore's neck. Pore seemed to gulp a bit but kept that goofy smile on his face.

"I think we should rest." Laxus spoke up, breaking the tension between the two men. Freed automatically agreed which Pore snickered and muttered under his breath 'fan girl'.

"You..." I turned to look at Laxus who looked at me as if trying to remember something.

"Engel." I said.

"Yeah, Engel! Go collect some branches so we can start a fire." He ordered.

"Umm... Okay." I said nodding slowly before I marched off to collect the supplies that he ordered me to do.

I started to walk into the forest, in search of the supplies to build a fire. I really didn't intend to walk too deep into the forest till I realize where I was going. To be honest, the game administrators did a fascinating job in picking a majestic place like this. Every single place you took or looked, was pure greenery around with soft moss patches decorating the floor with some few organisms. _I feel like I'm inside a fantasy land fit for unicorns, fairies and all those majestic creatures..._ Too bad the PLAYERS won't be able to take a few seconds just to look at the scenery since we're in a game of death. And such beauty isn't important now.

After I finished taking a good look at my surroundings, I started to trace back my steps so that I wouldn't be too far nor too close to the group. Once I found a good spot to start my search, I found some mushrooms in different shapes, sizes and colors. _Maybe I should take these to Freed, since he's the expert and all..._ I started to cut some mushrooms from the ground with my pocket knife, that I always kept with me since I was a kid.

Right when I was done cutting one of the mushrooms that had an odd shape to it, I heard footsteps. Not far away from where I was but close enough to hear. Alarmed and scared that a PLAYER would see me, I ran to closest tree I can find that is big and wide enough to hide me. I held on to my breath and listened closely to their steps.

Later I heard murmurs, like the PLAYERS were talking to each other.

"... Do you have it?" A young male voice, maybe a child, said to his partner.

"Yeah... I guess. But why me? You could have have picked those physco's who kill for pleasure!" The other voice sounded like a grown man.

_Wait! What are they talking about? It sounds pretty fishy..._

"I already told you. Now, its time for you to play your part. Once you're done, you're free." The younger one said, who seemed to be not far from my hiding place. And what are these people talking about? Are they planning something? What part?

_Oh dear god! Please don't tell me they got this whole entire place surrounded by PK's!? Wait, Engel! We got Laxus and Freed there's nothing to fear about-_

"Yeah, yeah," The older one interrupted my train of thoughts. "Just run into the clearing, make a diversion intending to kill then they'll handle the rest, right?" _Clearing? Diversion? Isn't that..._

"Yep. Minerva and her partner will handle the rest. It will be the most perfect game rather than what the shitty prince did." _Minerva!? An ex-Sabertooth member!? The perfect game... Her magic..._

"Charge and flee. Sounds simple, oh boy!" The sounds of running footsteps left my hearing range. I stood there for quite of a while before deciding to leave. Once confirming I was the only one left alone, I stepped out of my hiding spot only to be met with shocked green orbs staring right back at me. My body literally froze, unable to move or even make a sound.

The guy, or more like, child, was no more than probably 12. His red hair in spikes as it was tied into two low pig-tails. My eyes continued to travel down his body, not to look at his clothes, but the color is his bracelet. Blue. This child... actually completed the rules or recommendations that was needed to pass the round? A child!

The child gritted his teeth as his bangs hid his upper face, unable for me to read his eyes. "Sorry." Was all he said before he took off in a sprint. I stood dumbfounded for a while till I began to notice lightning bolts and odd rune magic playing around the forest. _A battle is going on and you're just standing there, Engel!?_

I took off towards the direction of battle cries. Forgetting about everything, I continued forward; Hoping that nothing bad would happen. The sound of lightning and screams drew closer by each step I took and gradually became more frighten for my own teammates.

When I finally made it towards the clearing, Laxus was trying to land a blow on a guy who looked no older than 17 with soft spikes sticking out all over his head in the color of purple. But details about him doesn't matter now. What matters is that this guy keeps teleporting everywhere and uses some kind of odd magic that slashes were he once stood. Almost like an angry void ready to strike.

What shocked me was that there were two of them. One who Laxus and Pore were having trouble in defeating while the other seemed to be going straight for Freed as his rune magic traps seems to have no effect on him. "You're going to stand there and watch or help out?" Pore yelled with a hint of amusement. Laxus just gave a small _tch_ before he can try another strategy.

"what's going on here?" It was a dumb question but my brain seemed to not be functioning properly ever since maybe the eavesdropping? Pore gave out a humorous laugh as he held his stomach before he barely dodged an attack that almost nearly striked his back.

"Whoo! That was close!" Pore grinned. I'm surprised he can still smile when there's a battle going on in front of us. I shook my head, getting out of trance, then summoned my magic to the battle field.

I felt the wind caressing my arms as I thin it out to be an invisible sword and able to move swiftly pass anything. "Let me help."

"Ha! And here I thought you'll take forever."

* * *

MINERVA's POV:

_Perfect. This will go fairly well if that boy possess such magic like this._ My eyes shifted towards the blonde haired man as his other attack went through thin air as the boy once again, teleported from another site._ Laxus is a man who will protect his comrades and keeps that cool, stern exterior from appearing. A man who can only drop that exterior by anger. Only anger can make you lose reason._

_"_That guy seems to be a threat, Lady Minerva." Ink whispered as he study the youngster that stepped into the battlefield. His magic feeding adrenaline inside me as I smirked at the idea I'll use him for.

"Then let's make him a threat. A threat that Laxus might lose himself in grief, anger, and his failure of not protecting his comrades."

"The perfect game, huh?"

"A game for the King and Queen. A King were he believes he rules and directs his soldiers on to the right path to succeed his ambitions and glory. But in reality, a Queen does all the work and gains beauty, power, and victory by plotting in the background; instead of giving support. That is why she earns the title as Queen." I stated proudly with a smirk as I continued to watch the fight from afar.

"The Queen can also lead to betrayal. A betrayal that can end their kingdom in jeopardy with its people and soldiers, hidden within the wall. You want fear and total oblivion created by the Queen and is directing the hatred of a fallen hero to the King. This is the kingdom," Ink motioned around us. "We are its people, you are the Queen and the soldiers are the S-class mages. Anything that I missed?"

"Two. Gary is my Soldier. The Queen always has a knight to do her bidding when he is conscious or not. And I'm going to help my knight to direct the betrayal and announce a fallen Queen that's yet to be announced. When Gary announces the fallen Queen, the real Queen will continue her bidding as the numbers decide to shorten rapidly. The prince who made this game can not always depend on its soldiers to do his bidding. That is why he'll need a Queen to help him and seize his people in total control of fear and freedom."

Ink nodded at my explanation as he watched the fight. His expression seemed... confusion? "You seem confused."

"Who is this knight you're saying? Gary is you're soldier, I doubt the guy who's teleporting is your knight... He's mainly the Joker himself." Ink eyebrows furrowed as he continued to think deeply into his thoughts. I am glad I picked Ink as my partner. Ink is blessed with manipulating his words and able to manipulate the people around him with his cleverness. But he has much to learn on how to use that skill.

"Watch and learn, Ink." I directed my attention only on Freed as the clone of raw magic, created from the boy who teleports himself, tried to snag another swipe at him but missed. Feeling my magic directing towards Freed and the clone, I concentrated and began to look around me as I found him again, able to land a blow on the original.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw the opening to fruit my plan. The boy with long silver hair tied into pony tail, pulled his right arm upwards as he slightly leaned back. I automatically pulled the clone towards a almost naked man who was fighting with devastating blows coming from his palms while on Freed... I pulled the silver haired pony tail towards him as it hand collided with Freed's shoulder.

Shock and amusement coursed through me with such force that one hit send his whole left shoulder and rib cages, blasting away; leaving the gore of organs inside and a waterfall of blood spilling on to the ground. "He is my Knight." Ink nodded with wide eyes as he gulped.

* * *

ENGEL's POV:

Shock coursed through my body at what I have done. One second I was going to deliver a blow towards the clone and the next I blasted away Freed. I stood paralyzed as the floor beneath seemed to give away. A roar of thunder screamed in my eardrums as Pore stood in shock at what just happened. The guy who we were fighting with fled the scene and was left alone with a paralyzed Laxus.

I didn't need to know what he was feeling.

I didn't need to know the anger and confusion flowing into my veins.

I didn't need to feel the hatred devoted towards me for killing a fellow member.

My mind blanked in terror. And I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran. I continued to run, never looking back and never missing that beat as the thunder roared to life. "PLAYER Freed has been ELIMINATED."

He is coming for me.

I know he is... He hates me. I killed Freed.

Not on purpose! My arm is sticky and it stinks of blood...

Not even slowing down, I looked down at my hands seeing them decorated with Freed's blood like a splash of red paint. _I need to get out of here... I need to leave this place!_

_You're in a game. There is no going back other than facing it and continue the wishes of this twisted game._

"NO!" I screamed out in pain and confusion. Not watching my steps, I slipped and hit a lake when I came tumbling down on the mountain. Pain slowly crept up on me but I pushed forward. I continued running, not even caring to watch where I was going or if I'll stumble with one of those PKP's. The world continued fast-forwarding as everything became a blur. A blur that I wish that last second mistake I did, would disappear and purify my mind from that awful scene.

When I took the next step, I collided with something hard. It wasn't a tree. Because trees don't grunt in pain.

I looked up, only to see a beautiful girl with long, elegant, thick black hair reaching to the middle of her back. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail with a large red bow. She has these intense red eyes with a slight annoyance. She wore a short black tube top with black shorts and some black fuzzy boots. For accessories, she has black fingerless gloves with some chain cuffs on them and a choker that looked like a chain around her neck. What surprised me more was that she has cat ears and a cat tail in the color of black.

_Too much black..._

"What... The fuck was that for?" The girl whispered but a slight growl escaped from her lips as her eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

I put my hands up in a surrendering pose as I slowly got up and start backing away. "Take it easy... It was an accident. Uh... I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Tch." The girl got up and dusted herself as her tail began to move.

"Holy duck-butt! Your tail is moving!" I pointed at her tail feeling like a complete idiot at my sudden reaction.

The girl raised and eyebrow at me before she gave me a nod. A slight giggle seemed to come from behind her. A small light blue Exceed with glowing purple eyes, came from behind the girl. Wearing a short black flowing dress with a tiny black bow on her right ear.

_These guys wear too much black..._

"I think we should travel with him." The little blue Exceed said. Its voice giving me an idea that this Exceed is a female.

"Hell no." The girl blurted, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Don't you have a partner?" I asked.

"He fled because of the sudden announcement of a PLAYER getting ELIMINATED." The little Exceed said.

"Wait! You guys just entered!?" I flabbergasted that these guys are not going to survive in this Game.

"Got a problem?" The girl glared at me. _Sheesh! What did I do to get her to hate... me._

The scene returned to my head, playing at again as I felt a gentle pat on my shoulder who belonged to no other but the beautiful girl herself. "Where's your partner?"

I bit my lip and looked towards the floor like if it was interesting to look at. "Dead."

"Was it that Freed-guy?" I flinched as my hand twitched. There is no way I want to revive that scene in my head. _You can always run..._

"One kill won't get the others motivated."

"That's the problem. You guys just entered and don't even know more than 20 of them have been announced on PLAYERS being KIA." The girl and the blue Exceed stood silent. "Watch for their bracelets." I turned to walk away till the girl stopped me.

"Amaya Storm. That's my name. This is Miki, my Exceed. I'm traveling with you because I feel you won't survive and seems you're running away from reality." I turned around staring wide at her in how she was able to read me like a book. She continued on not even caring about my reactions. "Rules on travelling with me. Don't get in my way and I wont get in yours; this also applies to personal space. Got it?" I continued to stare at her like an idiot as she nodded and started to walk past me. "Good. Now we travel till we hit daylight and find a hiding spot that'll camouflage us." She continued walking as her Miki came to me shyly.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She smiled as she ran towards her mistress. I sighed and shook my head with a smile playing in my lips.

_Oh, Engel... What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

**End of this chapter.**

**So, what do you think Rozinita? Did I got your OC right and did the rest of you guys like the story so far?**

**PKP's: Player Kills Players**

**KIA: Killed In Action**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, etc.**

**ELIMINATED: 15 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 209**


	15. THIRTEEN

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter seemed like a mood swinger which was intentional. Why? Will think of it when you experience a huge shock or surprise and then out of nowhere you're greeted by another mood and not sure how to react to it, you blank out and start going with the flow. Like receiving a b*tch slap. lol**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and you might want to buckle your seat belts since I'm going to give you a surprise.**

* * *

**Game 13: I'm alive?**

MYSTERIOUS PERSON POV:

The wind is blowing softly against my bare skin. The coldness prickling my skin as I shivered, biting my bottom lip to keep my teeth from clashing against each other repeatedly. Wait? How am I still able to feel the coldness? Is this an after effect from the after life? An illusion to make me feel touched when I was alive and well? Pain slowly crept up my head, along my body. Grasping like nails dugging into my skin as it crawled on my flesh slowly.

Unsure if my eyes were open or not, I blinked till I began to see the ground carrying bits of grains from the sand as the wind blew against it.

My mind all hazy, unable to remember what happened before. I pushed myself up, feeling my muscles ache at the very slightest movement I do, but I kicked forward. My long brown hair curtaining my face as I got up. When I was about to get all the way back up with gentle, small movements to recap my strength, I fell back down on the hard grainy sand.

My cheek colliding with the floor as I sent a small grunt of pain, following another. Only this wasn't me, but a girl with blonde hair who seemed to be sprawling on the floor with tattered clothes across from me. She wasn't near me but far from me. She was out of my reach.

My muscles seemed to not obey me anymore but I pushed my body towards her; dragging myself with one hand as the rest of my body continued to be paralyzed. What seemed like hours, my body finally started to react so I began to crawl my way towards her. Red spots were printed on the ground as I frowned and looked behind me. I left a trail of red spots till the part I was once laying down, looked like a pool of blood.

My blood?

For the first time, I realized sticky liquid that's either still fresh or dry was clung onto my body like a disease. Before shock could rocket my body I gulped, tasting nothing but dry air, then continued to crawl forward. Each crawl seemed like an hour. I was now a bit close to her but still far away from reaching her. Why couldn't she be layed out next to me so that she'll be able to reach much faster and to check her condition?

A violent scene smacked my brain as I let out a scream of pain; clenching onto my head with my hands as I curled into a ball. The scene was too much and too fast as I wasn't able to keep up with the images. But I was able to identify my partner and I were engaged in a battle, we lost and we're supposed to be dead but we're still alive?

How could I have survived that blow when it was the power of that of a wizard saint? Maybe even more!

A couple of minutes or hours played out and I finally was able to stand up and walk over to my injured partner.

Her blonde hair sprawled out messily as I took a hold of her. We only took a couple of steps till I came tolling down a hill and bumped my head on something that made me see darkness once again.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

I blinked my eyes open as I continued to see darkness. I made sure not to panic and check my surroundings first, before I came to the conclusion I lost my vision over a bump to the head.

I scanned around me, realizing that my partner and I must of have fallen in some kind of den made into a hole from above us. Everything seemed dark and used my magic to create light. A glowing orb floated next to me as it illuminated the place and began to see concrete floor instead of mud.

_Why concrete?_

I grabbed my partner carefully as I made my way towards the concrete floor that later it changed into granite. _The heck is this?_ I continued onwards but being very careful with my steps and surroundings; making sure there is no sign of traps anywhere.

When I finally reached to the very end of the hallway, a man stood patiently towards... What looked like doors? I wasn't able to see his face clearly, thanks to the darkness. But I knew immediately, he is not a threat... yet.

"Oh... You'll have to come back with the req- Oh my..." I rose an eyebrow at him as he paced around thinking, hard. "You're suppose to be dead... Could it be your bracelet broke? Having a broken bracelet no longer shows the progress you've done. I guess it wouldn't hurt letting you guys enter."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" My voice came out groggy rather than stern and composed. I cleared my throat but in turn, my throat burned at how dry it was.

"Your at the goal, ma'am. Your bracelet is classifying you as ELIMINATED."

A wave of relief and some unknown feeling that I couldn't pinpoint washed over me. Unable to react, I was already getting pushed towards the doors as I was greeted by a blinding light that I had to shield my eyes against it.

* * *

LUCY's POV:

A soft music but loud enough to hear, rang at the happy environment. Two injured and worn out girls appeared from the other side as the masked men gave them pats in the shoulders while the brown haired girl glared at them with pure hatred. She also seemed like she didn't want to drop her guard not one bit.

Many people that were either done eating or chatting happily amongst each other, stopped and stared at what was going on.

Jet and Droy gave a whistled at the girls but later, their whistled died halfway as they got a good look at their injuries.

The brown haired girl, who didn't seem to want to lower or drop her guard, had her clothes extremely ripped like she was blown away from a force that some red paint was dried onto her skin from head to toe with a few burn marks on some parts of her body. The other girl seemed to be in a worst condition than her.

What shocked me was that the blonde haired had the same body structure as me. Her blonde hair that must have been healthy and glowing before now was greasy and painted heavily with a red color as that same red color dropped from the ground, leaving the ground decorated in red marks. I stood up slowly as my eyes widen and my heart began to panic.

_Who on earth could someone like this to them?_

Her body was decorated with deep gashes as the same liquid flowed out of her like a faucet. Her tan skin becoming paler by the second as she muttered something under her breath.

Wendy was the first to react and sprinted towards the mask men, begging them to let her heal them. After a few arguments as the brown haired girl agreed to let the girl do her thing, they agreed. But to everyone's surprise, the brown haired girl didn't want to be healed and ushered Wendy towards the blonde haired girl; which she complied.

Taking this as my moment into asking her what or who did this to them, I walked quickly to her who still held her guard up. What is it with this girl in never dropping her guard, especially towards her nakamas? It was quite a shock that Levy _and_ Sting followed me till we reach the heavily injured girl.

Her eyes were so intense and studious.

"Hey, got any idea what's going on in there?" Sting went right into the point as he ignored me and Levy, shooting glares at him.

She continued to study us till she decided to answer our question. "Hell." Her voice was raspy and very groggy like she wasn't able to take a break and get a drink of water. Levy excused herself to fetch the girl a glass of water while Sting and I stood in front of the brunette girl.

"_Who_ did this to you? What really _is_ going on in there?" I was literally still convincing myself that this isn't a game what Sylvia said it was. Sting seemed to believe her story right away, but even so, he still paused to think.

Levy came back with a glass full of water as she handed the glass to the girl; who took it hastily and drank the whole thing. When she was done, she took some raggedy breaths to calm her breathing and to find her voice. Her guard seemed to drop slightly, indicating she is gaining some trust in us.

"This game... Its... Everyone is in hell." She said in between breaths.

"What do you do in the game?" Levy asked slowly, unsure if this was the right question to ask.

"Survive."

"Survive what?" Sting asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Everyone."

Everyone? What did she mean by _everyone_? Is everyone fighting amongst each other? Did she came across an S-class mage that she ended getting beaten up like this? Why won't this feeling go away?

I noticed none of haven't asked her name so I asked for her name. She stood quite for a while until she took a deep breath and looked at me in the eye. "Butterfly."

* * *

**Kay. I'm going to be honest, I wrote this story half heartedly since I kind of ran of ideas on what to put in the next chapter. So, I decided to revive some old characters... Or were they always dead?**

**Anyways, hoped you liked it. Thanks.^^**

**ELIMINATED: 15 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 209**


	16. FOURTEEN

**I'm not done giving you heart attacks or surprising you. We still need to check on the other PLAYERS on how will are they doing, especially how are they handling it.**

**I'm going to start taking this story really slow to show you the elements and principles of "break down." In the first rounds there must be something that influences others to continue moving, even if it means doing the most insane things.**

**Song: You make me feel **

**Artist: Archive**

**Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Game 14: Our resolve... (part 1)**

CAELI's POV:

All I felt was amusement of the scene that began to unfold. Its so funny that all the PLAYERS believed you _need_ to kill in order to ADVANCE. That ideal set of rules were to bring out the nasty side of every person they possess. Even the most noble and gentlest creatures can fall victim to a twisted game that only opens up the darkness within everyone's hearts. The whole idea of the first round was to see if they're able to maintain their humanity and figure out a way to enter the next round without having to kill of each other.

It seems the most noblest creatures in the game is those two girls. But it was unintentional. "Manuel, are you seeing this?" I smiled at him, his reactions are the most that stirs my amusement as I continue to torture him. I sighed, not letting my heart become fragile and fall victim like the Seekers.

"Yes, young master. It seems there is a few pairs willing to classify themselves ELIMINATED." He pointed to a screen were it did show very few pairs willing to destroy their bracelets while others were willing to commit suicide. How stupid can humans get?

"A Queen is needed... Indeed. But sadly, she also falls victim to the Game." I continued to watch the scene until I turned it off with a flick of my wrist.

"Young Master, if I may ask?" My eyes slowly turned to look at him, not bothering to turn my body or my head towards him. "What is the point of the first round? You said it was a lesson for us all."

"Manuel are you that of a toot? Think of taking the most holiest man in the kingdom and turn into a pure dark abuser. The first round and the first lesson indicates the balance and the unbalance of Darkness and Light. Lux versus Tenebris. How can people continue to hold light when in the end it leaves them and the person is left like an empty egg shell." I began to explain to him as he stared at me in horror.

"You're not thinking to revive-"

"I never said I wanted to revive the War of Balance. It is a lesson that everyone should keep for themselves. Every human that possess humanity is just a disgusting creature hidden in disguise. Like me," I rose my hand to take a look at it as the sun rays began to illuminate my skin wherever it touched. So beautiful were the light touched as if trying to make me look like an angel. "I am disgusting too."

"Prince... Are there two more lessons you added within the Game?"

I let an audible sigh as I faced him this time. "What do you think?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he began to fidget under my gaze. I love this feeling when you have complete control over something you can't control. Not even such actions as you can continue to manipulate the people around you with good essences and such calculations done by observing the target. "You have the week off."

Getting up and leaving the room, I made my way towards my brother's study. Knowing that he wants to see me. "I'll take care of everything during your absence, Manuel."

* * *

JELLAL's POV:

Words are unable to express my shock or disbelief at the words I just heard a second ago.

There is just no way Freed Justine is dead! He couldn't have gotten ELIMINATED! Fade looked shock with other emotions playing in his features. Before both of us could move, another bell rang in the forest. "PLAYERS Elfman Strauss and Jene Riverdell are ELIMINATED." I collapsed onto my knees as the words continue to echo in my head. _This isn't me... Why didn't I stop it sooner? I could of saved everybody!_

_Ri~iing... Those damn bells are still going? _Just then, the whole tree shook in intense vibrations were Fade and I were forced to snap out and fall off the large, tall tree. The tree slam onto the earth, between Fade and me. Both of us began to scan around, trying to find our assaulters. Everything around me was silent and perfectly normal with a few of our belongs scattered on the floor.

"What do you want? I'm pretty sure that wasn't a friendly hello!" Fade barked at a shadowy figure that began to approach him. I was about to back up Fade till I heard a crack in front of me echoed. I glanced behind me, still slightly tense and my guard on due to Fade's assaulter.

A beautiful scarlet haired girl with high pig-tails stepped out of the shadows in the forest. Her crimson eyes scanning me with a sadistic smile, revealing sharp teeth jagged in zigzags like a shark would have. On the right side of her pale, heart-shaped face was an odd tattoo that _almost_ resembled the one I have. Only her tattoo was placed on her right cheek bone to her shoulder blade.

She wore a very interesting outfit, but slight chills she gave off. Her white dress was long yet the skirt was too puffed making it stop only to her knees. Lots of ribbons and frills decorated her skirt up to her corset and the sides of long sleeves in the color of black. Black tar, high heeled, ankle boots with red and white stockings. A small hat placed neatly to the side with a dead-like bunny tied to her hat. An eyeball fallen out as red liquid ooze from the wound.

Somehow, my skin felt something cold just climbed up on my spine in believing that maybe this girl didn't have scarlet hair in the first place. Not only did I felt creeped out, but she resembled a perfect mini-Erza. Instead of those gentle, intense, protectful eyes, she had blood crazed, insanity, and emptiness. Those glowing red orbs with her pupils slit thin into a cat as her eyes and posture were in pure bliss of madness.

She giggled, and began to twirl her fingers high in the air as she sang.

_"Your love is like no other..."_

Her steps slowly coming towards me as she took her time singing out the words in grace and beauty giving her a disgusting self.

_"I want when we're together..."_

Her left hand slowly left her other hand as it rose towards me, offering me a union with her.

_"Our love to be forever..."_

Her other hand that was twirling with the beat of the song, joined the other and made a heart shape above her eyes. Something about her actually made me feel like running for dear life. But I'm not the type to leave or run from any situation.

_"You make me feel,"_

She summoned a small knife in thin air were her hands were still cupped into a heart; now grasping slightly the black knife.

_"You make me feel,"_

More black knifes started to manifest around her, creating a perfect circle. All pointing outwards. Her smile slowly turning more sadistic and hungry.

_"You make me feel,"_

The tattoo began to move in swirls and shift its position. My eyes narrowed at the sudden pressure I began to feel of magic power that began to slip. I began feeling sweat fall down for the fact her magic and the pressure alike kept growing like a plague.

_"You make me feel..."_

Suddenly, she drove the knife straight into her heart as she bent forward due to the impact. Right about the same time she drove the knife in her, blood splurted from her back that almost made her look she had fairy wings embolded in blood.

_"Stronger."_

The blood that came from behind her slowly began to wrap the black knives on the handle as it slowly fused with some knives. The now newly fuse knives were colored in red as the black iron wrapped around it like thorns. What was interesting yet frightening was her blood stood there holding the knives and swords by the handle like hands, even though it was still sticking out of her back.

What kind of magic is that? I fer sure thought she probably possess re-equip magic like Erza, but it seems I was wrong.

She began to laugh hysterical as she clench at her sides.

_"Your love is like no other,"_

The weapons began to part ways in opposite sides as they slowly began to point towards the sky and ground. The pressure was too strong, I couldn't help but take a step back. Fear slowly trying to rocket me, but pushing back as I tried to keep my ground.

_"Our love was meant for each other..."_

She started walking towards me as I gulped, sweat tickling down my face to my neck.

_"Jellal."_

My eyes widen as I gasped, not giving me enough time to recover and dodge the assault she tried to land on me; earning a gash on my chest. Taking a slight glance to my right, surprised to see her partner and Fade already battling out. Fade looked frustrated and sweaty while the other looked partially sweating with a hint of amusement.

_How long were we standing here, staring somewhat at each other while she sang and drove her knife towards herself like she wanted to commit suicide!?_

The only answer I got was the sound of blades cutting the earth with a roar. This time, dodging her attacks, I distance myself to see how I can critically strategize _without_ harming each other. So far, she can control her blood at will, summon knives, and fuse her blood with the knives itself; turning them into blood swords with iron thorns. What in Earthland is that type of magic? Could she possibly possess two magic at the same time?

"I was always watching you..." She smiled softly, though her eyes said something else. "If I can't have you... NO ONE WILL!" She charged with an insane laugh following behind.

This will not end well...

* * *

GAJEEL's POV:

Train hasn't moved a muscle ever since the announcements. Sneaking another glance at him, his eyes seemed to be in a dazed state but behind that daze, I can see he was thinking long and hard. There was no option for me to think to but to feel rage burning inside me. What kind of twisted prince would make a game like this for his own entertainment? As far as I know, only dark guilds can create things like this... Or I believe so.

Reverting my gaze back to the front were an endless forest displayed in front of me towards the horizon, I began to think. Elfman has a strong spirit and Freed is one piece of shit to kill. There is _no_ way those two are dead! Train and I bobbed our heads up towards the source of cracking branches somewhere around us. _Tch..._ Is there no such rest in this hell? Looking at Train as he did the same, we nodded. Agreeing I'll go check it out while Lily and him will stay on the tree to ambush our opponents.

Jumping off from the tall tree and extending my arms outwards, cutting the air around me as I felt it rush to my sides and blowing my wild slick hair up. When I dropped down, I tucked my knees in so that I won't feel the impact called gravity. My ears continued to twitch towards the source. It was near here yet when I sniff the air, I smell the presence of no one.

Just the sounds of cutting wood and fallen debris on my right. Giving the others a signal by lifting my right hand and waving it forward, Train and Lily let themselves drop... Or Lily carried Train to the ground as they both looked at me with questioning gazes while I dismissed my hand and followed the source.

"Strange... I smell no one." Train murmured. "But I do sense the presence of magic."

"We need to keep our senses to the max if we want to continue living." Lily agreed as he shifted to his combat form while he scanned his area with cautious eyes.

I continued to smell the air but got nothing at each step I took. I was pretty sure we must have gotten into a trap but then again, no such thing has happened.

Dang fake birds singing only made me hit in turmoil. Finally reaching the sharp, mysterious noise, I stared at the... _odd_ magic as it continued doing its thing.

"Is that a message?" Lily asked, looking over me.

"Looks like it. But for what?" I replied back.

"Here I lay in a pending doom, See me sleeping at the end of the river, I am here but I can't be seen, Can you see me, under this rock?" Train read as the magic finally died down. Oh how I wish that Shrimp was here to translate this thing for us. But then again, I wouldn't want her to be in this game at all. I hope everyone is safe. _Geehee,_ since when did I start to become soft? "Its a riddle. How many rivers is there that probably leads to a waterfall?"

Lily and I stared at him with a glum expression. "Okay, scratch that. Lets find a river that leads to a waterfall, there we can find a clue under some rock."

"What makes you think this isn't some sort of trap?" Lily asked.

"After all the things that's happening around here, this wouldn't surprise me." I stated looking in Train's eyes.

"I sensed no darkness or malicious in the magic. It felt desperate with a hint of light in it." I rose an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Remember about my magic? Well, when your chosen... it depends if your dragon is an attribute of Light or Darkness. My dragon is a holder of Light, therefore I can sense the needs and wants within a magic." Lily nodded with a hand placed underneath his chin.

"When all this shit is over, I'm going to demand a fight with you."

Train sighed and shook his head. "Anytime you want, I won't hold back nor will I lose."

"Fine by me." I grinned wickedly which he returned back with a smirk.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

Two teenage girls emerge from the entrance of the forest as they stood deep in thought of the rules in the game. A girl with waist-length orange hair, styled into a high pony-tail while the tips were coated in blonde. Her orange bangs were cut neatly to the side as a side fringe lay neatly to the side of her face. Her jade green eyes slightly slanted but sparkled with a living glow in grace and beauty as if the long, deep gash that ran from her shoulder to the side of her thumb in her left hand. She is very tall with long, strong yet feminine legs.

Amber Mikan, that was the girl's name as she descend down the steps into the muddy grass. Noticing previous footsteps that belonged to other PLAYERS here. The sky was gray as it began to release a few droplets on the girl's head then pour into the rest of the forest. "Oh great..." Amber grumbled as she turned to look at her partner who was still standing in the entrance looking uncomfortable.

A girl who looked no older than 13 years old, dazed eyes lost in thought. Her short blonde hair reached to her shoulders while a fringe overlapped her forehead. To be honest, the child looked like a doll with those rosy-colored cheeks and big green eyes that now looked sadden and... denial? Amber sighed and began to purse her lips, not sure in how or what to do in a situation like this. In all honesty, Amber really isn't good with comforting or to keep the things flowing smoothly.

Amber took a good look at the girl in front of her named Esuke. She wore a simple white shirt with jean short-shorts. Simple and not enough to tell or brag about who she is. She knew she isn't that kind of person because the girl is frankly shy and very quiet, but why the heck is she being emo at the moment? Amber sighed again and marched her way towards the young girl.

"Hey." She smacked the girls back as she snapped out of reverie who muttered a small 'ow' and turned to look at Amber with questioning eyes. "Don't go spacing cause we're here for an adventure!" She playfully punched the girls arm who did it with a little force than needed as she smiled at Esuke.

Esuke again, muttered another 'ow' as she rubbed her throbbing arm. "Sorry." Was all she said as she stepped from the entrance, dragging their heavy backpack as the entrance of the forest slowly began to close up.

As they began their walk, Amber couldn't help but notice the water began to carry a stream of red along the pathway they were taking. "Since when was the water red?" Amber questioned, more to herself.

Esuke, not paying attention, strolled her way towards the source as a muddy hill displayed in front of her while Amber began to call for her as she followed behind. "Hey! Esuke! Where are you going!?" She yelled out only to be ignored again.

This ticked Amber but continued telling herself, patience, patience. Once catching up with her, she stopped mid-way for that Esuke, began crawling up a muddy hill slowly. Amber not wasting any time, followed her to the top of the hill were both of them froze in their steps as they watched in horror of the scene in front of them.

Two bodies that seemed burnt to the max yet butchered, was incredibly hard to figure who was the person and even the gender. All the red stuff that flowed right off of them, flowed with the water to a never ending journey. The rules in how to win and pass the round automatically digging inside their heads as they tried to deny reality.

And if their day could get any better, a woman stood in front of them with a orange bracelet as her right arm began to glow a vibrant green as she extended her arm back. Acting on impulse, Esuke grabbed on Amber and automatically teleported out of her range before her fist could collide on them. The woman looked afar in search of them but never moving. _Beep... Beep... _"PLAYERS Mafuru and Tarina have been ELIMINATED."

Another death has occurred in this hellish realm. A fate were no one can escape other than succeeding and failing. Such as death have come upon a fallen PLAYER, but this player isn't your average PLAYER. For she took the life of her own partner to advance faster. When she finished calculating, she smiled that never reached her eyes in glee. Hunt the partner of the fallen and those two that she saw, she will become an ADVANCE.

"Perfect." She slurred her words as she turned back to start hunting the two girls and the boy that fled from her grasp.

* * *

**Annie! I'm sorry that I broke my promise, but I just thought this was the perfect place to put your OC. By the way, how do you like it? Did I wrote your OC right? Or do I need to re-do it?**

**Anyhoo! Thanks for the reviews, alerting, following, etc. See you later. :)**

**ELIMINATED: 17 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 207**


	17. FIFTEEN

**Sorry for taking a while to update. I started on a new story and since I'm updating one chapter for each story... Err, you get the hint.**

**Anyways, since I got pretty lazy to PM my reviewers with their questions, I'm going to start doing this.**

**Annie:**** I only get like that when I don't have any pocky with me. :S When I get anxious and impatient, only happens with Pocky or Mochi's.^^ If this spoiler makes you happy, I'm keeping your OC alive all the way to the third round. That's enough spoiler you'll get unless I put up a guess-right-and-receive-a-reward-for-getting-it-co rrect. lol Thanks for your review!**

**Moggadeet:**** No problem! I don't mind answering questions.^^ And you do not have an irritating attitude. Well, the reason is because they've been receiving so many members that they can't keep track of all the faces that comes in the guild to join or visit; they're constantly receiving new members each day. But they do recognize some members and the ex-Sabertooth members. Its like when Lucy meets Levy for the first time. For your second question, you won't see much of the main characters at the moment. I'm trying to give the spotlight to OC's I've been given, but mixing it in between of the problems on the waiting and Round 1 area.**

**There will be some pairings, but that will come later. The pairings are not going to be what you think its going to be; mushy-mushy love, with kissy poo's and all that giggly stuff. lol Since this story is mainly horror, suspense and physiological, it will have twisted pairings. A very f*cked up love to put it short. -o- And yes, yes. I will put Lucy once in a while. Lucy _is_ the main character in my story. So mostly all POV's in the waiting area will be for her. Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

**Now that I got the viewers done, lets start with the story. :)**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I confused you guys... I'm sort of purposely leaving things out. ^^' **

* * *

**Game 15: Our Resolve (part 2)**

ELFMAN's POV:

_**~~A couple of minutes earlier~~**_

The tragedy of Freed's death was not taken lightly by me or even by my partner, Jene.

I remember she asked me to become her partner because I was a strong man and is capable of protecting her, for she was just a child. Yes, she is a child.

Jene told me her reason in joining Fairy Tail and her dream of accomplishing no matter what it blocks her way from getting there. Ever since the announcement, she's been shaking for a while. I know she isn't cold, she scared. She scared for her life and what is going to happen to all of us... Why the hell were we chosen for this? Freed is gone! Along with several Fairy Tail members! Fairy Tail isn't made for betraying each others trusts! It is made for cherishing life, happiness, trust, and most of all, family. Fairy Tail _is_ family... Not a place for all-you-can-kill-buffet!

"MAN!" I yelled out towards the sky. Not caring if another PLAYER were to hear me or even putting both of us in risk.

Hot, wet tears gushed out from my eyes as I fell down on my knees and pound the ground. None of this was fair!

I don't know how long I stood frozen in my place crying. I knew I have to keep moving. Not for my sake, but for Jene's sake too!

"Its over..." I glanced slightly backwards, Jene was staring at the sky lifelessly as her shoulders slouch downwards. Her legs buckled to the sides as a single tear slipped from her pale heart-shaped face. Silently, droplets of rain came down on us. Caressing us with its embrace of forgetting the tragedy. An embrace isn't enough to get rid of the damage that has been placed mentally and emotionally. It may awash our injuries and pain, but not the inner core.

I looked back down, not knowing what to do or how to respond to her. I don't even know how to respond to my own breakdown I'm going through.

"Let death embrace us and rejoice to its realm..."

"Huh?" I turned back to look at a standing, lop-sided Jene. Her expression unknown for her tar black hair was covering her face. She almost reminded me of a _Sunako._

Before I could even react to such movements or what's going on. A wave of force came howling towards me.

On instinct, I dove to left as the force swept passed me. Turning back to look at her, her magic began to surround her and caress every angle about her as she stood glaring at me with her pale-blue eyes. A glowing silver ring present around her pupils.

_The countdown started and no one moved. Not until the explorer looking guy told us three minutes left, we started to move. I didn't want to move still. I wasn't going to go along with this man's puny game. If he wasn't a man enough to show his face and hide behind his servants, then why should I do what I'm told? I stayed in my spot with my arms crossed in front of me, glaring at the man while doing so._

_"Umm... Excuse me?" I glanced to the side to find nothing. Then turned back around to continue and glare at the man in front of me. "Hey!"_

_This time I looked down towards my left side, to find a little girl waving her hand in the air. Her long tar hair tied into a loose bun as few braids fell loosely fell onto her shoulders. She had two long side bangs that reached to her naval and a bob-cut fringe. A pair of pale-blue eyes with a tiny dim ring outlining her pupils. She looked like a doll. Not by the way she dresses, but by the way she also expresses._

_A silver case and sheath caught my attention that was strapped behind her back. In her left thigh seemed to be strapped with a red pack too._

_"Want to be partners?" I frowned._

_"Why me?"_

_"Because you're strong and knows how to be a man. For that, you can protect a little girl like me, right?" She smiled, cocking her head to the side as she closed her eyes._

"Why are you attacking me!?" I yelled out at her. Transforming my arm into a beast claw.

"There's no salvation... We're going to die in this place and never get out of here!" She rose both of her arms towards me as both palms faced each other, clenching them. The wave of force danced harshly around her and rushed towards me with blinding speed, attacking me from my left side.

Her attack felt like knives slicing my skin open as I tried to dodged the attack or attacks she kept sending my way.

Trying to add as much distant as possible between me and her, I continued going backwards. Making sure I have enough time to think this thoroughly without having to worry about getting my ass kicked.

_"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" I asked Jene, who was making a fire to keep us warm; tapping two rocks together while wood and hair was placed in front of her._

_She paused and stood quiet then blushed. "To see Erza."_

_I rose an eyebrow. "You joined Fairy Tail to see your idol?" I began to laugh as her blush increased more._

_"I want to be like her. She's what inspired me to use a sword... A defender and protector of everyone's hearts and desire. I want to be like that, a knight." She gazed at the stars above us, her blush slowly dimming away. "It would be an honor to work with her or become an apprentice." She looked at me seriously, a small smile playing on my lips. "For that, I'll do anything to become just like her. A protector and defender of everyone's hearts and desires."_

"What happened to becoming a protector!? A protector for everyone's hearts!" I latched out, dodging another speed of force.

She didn't answer me, but her attacks slowed down, giving me an advantage of throwing a blow on her. But before I could run up and attack her, the wave of force threw me away from her with such force, I was sent crashing into some trees. A scream of pain escaped out of my lips as few droplet of blood flew into the air and land harshly into the soft floor.

I changed my arm into a rock form, grabbing a nearby tree and throwing it at her. Then grabbing another one just in case.

As expected, she destroyed the tree, but once seeing the other, she crouched down and began chanting something; the white force began dimming and collecting more energy, circling softly around her with such density, made me wonder if her magic has anything to do with sound waves.

_"Hey Elfman! When we're done, can we meet Erza? I want to talk to her and teach me re-equip! If I want to be a knight, I need to take her classes and know what I must do!"_

"You said you want to be a knight! A knight doesn't lashes out a surprise attack on their nakama! Even Erza knows that!"

Right when my fist connected on the ground and swing the tree on my right hand towards her, at the same time she whispered out the technique that I caught. "Secret White Force: Rampage of the White Tiger..."

I wasn't sure if I screamed, but all I did know was the sound of cold air slicing my skin in its vortex. In the mixture of the white air was my blood and the shredded tree. Staining it with beautiful colors that somehow I found it really pretty.

"We can save each other from being murdered. We can _free_ each other by-"

"SHUT UP! What you're trying to do is run from reality! A man never runs from reality nor what the outcome is! A man always faces the situation head start no matter what!" I slammed my fist onto the ground, cracking the ground open during the process.

Jene yelped when she almost fell in between the cracks. Tears visible in her eyes, eyes of terror of dying.

"What you're scared is dying! Be a man! If you don't want to die, then become strong! Erza didn't become strong in one day, she became strong because she had to protect people that were important to her!" I grabbed Jene's shoulders as she stared at me all teary-eyed in shock, shaking slightly.

"When you die... ITS OVER!" The blast force again, knocked me down on my knees and the air out of me. "YOU BECOME NOTHING! YOUR ALONE AND NEVER AGAIN TO FEEL! I STILL HAVE THINGS I WANT TO DO!" Her arms continue to move as each white force continued to slash at me like a rag doll. Feeling being pulled up and down for every single slash.

When she stopped attacking me and finally left me there to be untouched, coughing, I began to get up as a liquid or red substance flow from my wounds and out of my mouth like a faucet. "I'll... Teach you that death can't touch us!" My legs felt they will give away from me, but I kept my soul firm and strong. I knew a simple arm would finish her off, knowing her capacity in magic now. I knew I had no choice, but to use _that_.

Channeling my magic throughout my body, I looked at her with a stern gaze as she seemed to break down even more. "BEAST SOUL TAKE-OVER!"

I felt how all my muscles began to rip apart and grow bigger with more added muscles onto my arms, legs, chest, and the rest. Feeling it spread like a disease in a very overwhelming feeling. Apparently I had to cut off the magic around me for hearing one small thing.

_CRACK!_

Jene looked at me with shocked eyes as she slumped down onto the ground, her shoulders slumping forward as her magic began to slowly dim away.

_Beep... _"PLAYER Elfman Strauss has been ELIMINATED!" Shock rolled through me and looked at my arm that broke the bracelet around my wrist. Then I remembered that guy's words.

_"... If broken you'll be classified ELIMINATED."_

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M STILL ALIVE!" Rampaging on the wrong information that that speaker gave out, I almost didn't pick up Jene's giggle that turned later into laughter.

I stared at Jene confused. Her magic gone, but the tears were still present as she continued to laugh.

"I am disgusting..." She began to wipe her tears and walked towards me slowly. Once she reached me, she slumped down as we both stood silent staring at each others eyes. "I'm sorry for attacking you. You're right. I'm scared of dying and I'm running away from what's in front of me. I was so scared, I had to run away and seek something to contain myself. But I guess, I didn't contain nothing if I were to become one of those crazy killers..."

Maybe like this is fine. I can be a shadow for this girl if I'm already dead to the world. I can be her shadow. "Come on." I reach out my hand towards her. Waiting for her to take it.

She smiled, wiping the last remaining tears before placing her wrist on my mines. The wrist that carried her bracelet. "Break it for me. If I can't become a knight like this, then I want to be a knight in the shadows. At least this way I can repent on what I did to you and protect the people who still have their sanity. Become a Knight of the Shadows."

A smile made its way on my face as I went down on my knees so we can be at eye-level. "I think you'll be a fantastic Knight." Taking a grip on her bracelet, I ripped it from her wrist as cords and few chips flew out of the bracelet, giving one last spark before it died all out.

"Thank you, Elfman."

_Beep... _"PLAYER Jene Riverdell has been ELIMINATED."

* * *

TEN's POV:

If I knew this would happen when I joined Fairy Tail, I would never have joined and pick something else.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I just snacked three kids who can be considered as my sons, just so I can pass this bloody game along with this child I kept hidden.

Looking over to the right, a dead teenage girl, tied with heavy ropes and prevention spell stuck onto her chest. Her empty glass looking at the sky with horror and terror. Two other teenage males were also tied the same way as the girl is. My bracelet glowing a char red and a ring sounding the sky of the new death of the child. "PLAYER Fransica has been ELIMINATED." A stir from a boy waking up, indicated me to do what I must do.

When all this is over, I will turn myself in for the crimes I've committed along for dragging this child down with me. I made way towards a rocky side of the area I was in that resembled a valley yet a tundra. Placing my hands outwards and palms open. "Reveal." The cloak of my spell dispelled and revealed a small little girl sleeping soundly. Doubts began racing in my head, but I knew I had to do this in order to make this girl pass this bloody game.

I pulled out a blue clothe from my pocket and began to shake the girl gently. She moved to my response as she whispered out, "momma?" A stab of pain hit me as the memory flooded again in my head.

_"May I go alone in this game?"_

_The masked man looked at me. His mask was white but had red swirls on the cheeks and a blue lipstick, making him look happy. He was dressed noble but way too colorful that made me wonder if he didn't feel agitated when looking at all the shapes and colors of his outfit. "Why do you think I will let you do that?"_

_I sighed, looking around me before I opened my long black trench coat, revealing a small little girl sleeping soundly in my right arm. The masked man took a step back, shocked perhaps? I zipped back my trench coat to look at him serious about this matter. "Please, take her back and I'll do twice whatever the rules requires in this game."_

_The masked man continued to take some steps back as he shook his head. "Impossible. Rules are rules, sir." The masked man gaze fell on my coat, then his next words made me realize something is wrong. "I feel sorry for her. If she loses, she'll never see her family and friends again."_

"Damn'it!" I whispered, as I wrapped the clothe around her head, covering her eyes. Asuka, that's what she told me her name was. Her first reaction was her tiny hand to reach for the item that kept her from seeing. I grabbed her small little hands gently and put them to the side. "Shh. Don't do that or you'll get scared of the big monster."

She tensed and look up to me, or at least tried to scan for me. "Don't worry, I'll be right there next to you." She nodded and gave me smile. I led her towards now a conscious boy who looked up at me with anger then turned to surprise when he looked at Asuka. I looked at him then I kicked him hard, he howled in pain and began thrashing madly.

"W-whath's thwat?" Asuka looked around hurriedly. Taking out a small dagger, I grabbed her tiny palms and made her hold the weapon. Continuing kicking him, I told her, "the monster is trying to attack me, you need to hit it with that thing I gave you. Do it before he eats me!" I led her towards the panicking teenager as he stared at me and her in horror. He began wiggling and trying to shake off the ropes or the prevention off of him. But he failed.

Asuka knelt down next to him and rose the weapon high before sending it flying down on the boy's left shoulder blade. His eyes wide in pain and terror as tears slipped from his eyes as he howled in pain, but his scream was muffled due to the clothe wrapped around his mouth.

Asuka left the weapon as she stepped back. "What are you doing? It's going to attack you now!" I grabbed the dagger out of the boy's blade who closed his eyes as tears poured down. The other started to wake up. This is bad.

I pulled out another dagger and threw to the other boy who howled in pain as rolled over, blinking away some tears. Asuka looked up, scared. "I hurt iwt... There iwsh anotha one?"

"Yes, and its going to hurt us if we don't do something!" I gave the bloody dagger that dripped from the boy's blood to Asuka's little hands. She held it tightly as I began to motion for her to stab the furious "monster." The injured boy looked up pleading as he looked back and forth between Asuka and me.

"Bwad Monstwer." Asuka screamed as she drove the blade down. Each stab came out a painful howl, each stab his voice began to die down, each stab his blood flow out staining her little hands and grass. Finally he didn't say anything and made her stop. I led her to the other one who was thrashing madly as he looked at both of us anger. Making the same motions, as I held him down to keep him from moving, she drove the dagger down once more.

We didn't dare to listen to the rings or the names that we've have taken on that morning.

All I could was send a silent prayer and carry the sins I am committing.

I turned to Asuka and pulled out the tent, but began folding the areas to create a pool. Taking a exorcist paper, I wrote water on it as I dropped it in the tent, creating a pool of water. Pulling out a cup in our back pack, I swept up water and poured it on her little hands. Once her hands, clothes and face was perfectly clean I pulled out a separate set of clothes for her to change.

Before taking off her blind folds, I got rid of the bodies, dumping them out of our range, but making sure I'm not too far from her reach. Upon returning, I walked to her and removed the blind folds. "Change your clothes to these." She nodded as she grabbed them.

I turned to look at the sky and began to ponder on my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry... Tarina."

* * *

BUTTERFLY's POV:

Everyone is so nice and innocent here. So, this is where the rest of the guild members are located. Jinx is out of critical condition so all she is doing is resting.

Gazing at the cheerful, loud, obnoxious group of people sitting in the tables and enjoying their life away without them knowing what's really going on _inside_ the game. My mind going back to when Jinx and I fought Gary, his attack should have killed us. Yet we're alive and really battered. That amount of blood and the wounds I had, I _should_ be dead. What really happened that somehow I can't remember!? I glanced to my side to see the little blue haired girl named Wendy leaning on me as she slept soundly.

Mainly my arms, right leg and foot, chest and naval were covered in bandages. I knew I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but these game administrators are probably watching my moves... And if I can't keep it shut, who knows what they'll do to Jinx. "Tch."

Lucy and Sting seem very suspicious and a child with blonde hair that I later learned her name was Sylvia, has been warned about the game that we're all in. Sadly, no one believes the words that come from her mouth and turn her away. Keeping the motto of Fairy Tail when they, themselves, don't know it has been shattered since the beginning of this dreadful game.

"Can I see Elfman-nii?" I looked up to see a white-haired girl that I remembered seeing her serving as a tender of the bar... Lisanna! That's her name. Lisanna asked one of the game administrators that somehow bore the ridiculous masks as well. The man seem to be casting her away as she kept demanding for her to see her brother.

Gray, a raven haired boy that I saw in the Grand Magic Games came out of the building with Natsu. Both discussing that Elfman along with his partner got defeated.

Defeated.

Do they not know that the term "defeated" inside the game means "ELIMINATED." They're dead.

Or could they be alive like us?

It's hard to think which is right and which is wrong. My gaze went back to the "door" were I came out with Jinx.

If I see _him_ come out, I swear I will hurt him the most possible ways before making him answer all my questions. Amazingly, Gary is still alive and someone else is probably doing the requests of this game. Or maybe not just someone, multiple people. He triggered everyone's fears and made their worst nightmares come true. Its his responsibility and Sin to take down with him.

"I will stop you." I whispered.

"Hm? Who will you stop?" Wendy dreamily rubbed her eyes as she looked up at me with a curious gaze.

"No one." I looked back to were mainly everyone were enjoying their happiness. "I'll protect everyone."

"Huh?"

I swear on Jinx life and mines, I will protect these people from being corrupted.

* * *

**So wasabi-kun, your OC has been introduced to the world. You saw how Ten wants to protect little Asuka and how Elfman wants to protect Jene. Both have like Father and daughter/Brother and Sister relationship that will look out for each other.**

**If I scared you guys, I'm sorry. I got goosebumps when I was writing Ten's POV. DX**

**I'm sorry if this took a long time to update! I have exams going on and had to focus on that first since that's my life right there! lol**

**Well, I hoped you liked it.^^ Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, alerting, etc., etc.**

**ELIMINATED: 22 ADVANCED: 1 ACTIVATED: 202**


	18. SIXTEEN

**Sorry for the long wait! DX Chapter 16 (part 3) is now on air.**

**Annie:**** You can buy them in Target.^^ Just go to the aisle that says 'International' then go to where's the Asian food and you'll see them there. ^u^ lol Hmm... It depends which ones are you getting. There's a Korean and Japanese Mochi's.^^ But they're so goooddd! *Q*Just google it and you'll see what I'm talking about. :D Even the ice cream Mochi's are so freaking good~! LOL**

**Don't worry! I didn't even know there were some authors that can do that... That sounds evil. O.o NO! I will not do that! Trust me! :) About the Ten's POV... Gee thanks. -o- lol Oh... I didn't know I was good at writing... Hm. Thank you, though! X)**

**I never read any Harry Potter books... I'm just going by the movie. o.o But I did wrote to help me out and correct me if I misspell something. Honestly, I believe I need mega help with Harry Potter, but since you seem to have knowledge towards the books... Wanna help me out? :D lol Thank you very much for liking this story! I do the same... But mainly in drawings. XD (When the idea comes into my head, I HAVE to draw/write it.) Originally, I was going to make Raze the villain, but then I was like: Hey! You never see a little kid as a villain! Why not give it a try? LOL**

** black . c a t:**** I do allow pairings. ;) Including on the OC's. ;P Do you have anyone in mind? :)**

**Moggadeet:**** Thanks for your review! Here's the long awaited chapter.^^**

* * *

**Game 16: Our Resolve (part 3)**

NORMAL POV:

Two women continued to lay low as all hell continued to break loose. Two siblings battled their way and forced his sister by blind folding her to kill her opponents so she won't flinch at seeing the depths of their eyes as they die right before her. A couple of PLAYERS decided to end it there, committing suicide for they can't bear the terror seeping into their systems. One lone PLAYER continues to search for the goal, but having no such success. Others continue in the battle of being engage for their escape or their deaths.

Some, was mainly for reasoning. Small groups continue travelling together, in hopes to get out of the game or just wait it out. A few others believing that other PLAYERS will leave them alone is by considering themselves ELIMINATED, and so they broke their bracelets on purpose to walk invisible in the shadows, but a risk to be seen by other PLAYERS and never knowing or ringing out their true deaths.

A man who once walked in the path of darkness and has this longing to repent for his past mistakes. Is afraid to make the move or even hurt his opponent. In all honesty, he prefers to die than go back to his previous life... But his partner isn't buying it for him. Another PLAYER runs through the forest in fear and never looking back. He runs as sweat tickles down his skin to the dirt ground or simply detaches itself from his as the wind picks up the liquid to somewhere. His mind racing with so many possibilities and the terror of becoming that woman's prey.

Clouded by these thoughts, he stumble on a rock before cursing himself for not being aware as he tumble down the steep hill. Bruising himself during the fall as sharp edges from rocks and strong yet old broken branches clawing at him or following right behind him as dirt moved out of his way. A ring announced, but only to be pulled back by two strong grips. Dragging him into the darkness before he can utter a single sound.

Another pair that continued walking an endless miles of trees, but keeping their eyes peeled on their surroundings. Her partner glanced once in a while at her friend and comrade. The shock of the accidental death of a boy and two deaths when she snap seem to have snap something in her. Fear. But what made her worried is how is her friend going to handle that fear. Some break and use that fear as a form of shield to escape reality. Others use it to feel alive and to never feel the meaning of pain and death knocking in their doors.

But very few know how to handle that income.

Her partner, comrade, friend, and guild mate... Seemed to be heading towards the first option that continuously worries her. She decided to promise herself to never let no one harm or such, break her friends mind and spirit. She will protect her and make sure she stays sane till the end of these five days.

A woman and her partner stray from away the chaos that once unfolded, thanks to her... And the help of that boy. She watches with a smile as enraged man screams for the lost of his close friend. That sadistic smile plays softly and sweetly on her face as her partner stares at her, watching her moves and memorizing her skills, motions, strategies, and most of all, her magic.

A plan erupting in his mind, but to strike when time is right.

Many who are already ELIMINATED but much more alive, are running and keeping close with one another. A man holding close a child towards him, making sure no one dares to hurt her or _him. _For he has the child hidden inside his long dark trench coat. He continues to walk and looking for a way that seems the most fitting or most safest to rest.

How long can he keep this up? He's not even sure how... Wait till the end of these five days or go along with this game to ADVANCE and leave this place? He wasn't sure anymore of what he was doing... But all he did know was the child's safety is number one priority.

...

_Lux... Broken Souls are occurring everywhere... _

_How are we to survive this hellish place?_

* * *

_It's dark... It's too cold... I feel I blink then I keep blinking. My mind registering the message it was still dark. Black, and endless color black surrounding me, but giving me a cold shoulder as I feel the ice prickling at my skin. My first instinct was too shield myself from the cold, only to feel my arm brushing underneath me and scratching itself on something that felt quite painful._

_I shifted, my body facing the floor as my arms supported my weight. Blinking and remembering that this place is naturally dark, therefore I must rely on my other senses. My fingertips brushing on hard scratchy surface that instantly clicked. I was sleeping on hard cement floor. Then I remembered. Where is Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza... Everyone? There's no light here, I can't hear anything, and the only smell I can get from here is moist, heavy humid air that somehow burned my lungs._

_Then I noticed I had small droplets of water in my skin; sweat. It's hot in here. I'm surprise I haven't died from dehydration. Now that I'm thinking of water, my throat closes up. Burning for that cold liquidy surface flowing down my throat to ease the pain. I swallowed, doing little help._

_I decided to get up since lying here won't get me anywhere. Pushing myself up and leaving my arms outstretched in front of me, I began taking baby steps. Desperate to grasp onto anything and scared to trip or ram myself onto something. Come to think of it... What was I laying down in the first place? Did something happened that I had somehow got knocked out in here for some specific reason? Or did I fell here? I glanced up, just to look at darkness once again._

_Well, that's out of the question._

_Feeling pathetic at what I was doing, I decided to quicken my steps a bit. _

_I began to believe I was trapped in a pretty big room that somehow I haven't ran into anything. Much less, _feel_ the walls! My steps began to echo at each step I took as I decided to speed walk until, I touched something hard yet scratchy surface._

Finally! Cement walls!

_Feeling on it, just to make sure, I began walking towards my left. Never my hands leaving the walls as I continued to walk. The wall somehow disappeared until I felt it again when I went back. Sensing that a path has been opened, I walked around, my hands never leaving. My steps began to get louder, but the darkness never vanished._

_Dang... If only I had a spirit that can-_

_Leo! I can call out-! _

_My thoughts cut off as I began to pat every inch of myself only discovering my keys weren't with me or on _me.

What if I left them back there?

_My head somehow turned around to face behind me, only to see an endless black. But then another thing popped in my head. I've been walking around there and I'm pretty sure I would have sensed or kicked my keys. But then again, someone could have taken my keys... Again. Believing that maybe my keys were somehow caught on enemies hands, I decided to continue forward._

_Hoping that my spirits were alright and not in bad hands... And that all my friends were alright... I just had or only need to look forward. Maybe my answers lie ahead and maybe that lone specific reason is the only thing that's pushing me forward._

_Anxiety and fear crept on me. Anxious to see the people who are precious to me. Fear was the only thing that was troubling me. I did not know what I fear or what _must_ I fear. All I did feel was the fear slowly consuming my anxiety as my breathing started to hitch into ragged gasps._

_Why am I feeling like this? Did I ran away from something? Is that why I ended collapsing into that dark room? Ha! All this place is pitch black!_

_I stopped walking as I began to lean onto the wall, supporting myself while I controlled my breathing. Sliding down slowly as my bare back scratched the surface and coldness licking my skin made me hug myself. Fear began to subside as anxiety and nervousness began to control my whole being and leaving me in a state of confusion._

_The same question kept popping in my head and the same 'W' kept pondering back. Why? Why am I feeling like this?_

_The cold air didn't help much as it continue to prickle my skin and my body shivering uncontrollably because of it._

_If I stay here... I'll die because of the cold. If I continue forward... A mixture of feelings will attack me for an unknown reason._

_Debating on what to do and what not to do felt eternity. Shaking my head, I set my eyes forward. Slowly getting up and keeping in mind I'm a Fairy Tail mage! I won't run from anything! Especially if my friends or spirits are somehow involved! _

_Another steps forward, this time faster. I took confidence in every step as I ignored those odd feelings making its way inside me. I ran. I continue to do so not even caring if my lungs seemed they were roasting alive and my throat tightening up in the most painful ways as possible. My strive to see what was beyond the darkness and my determination out ruling the feelings. My gasps sounding very choked as little white puffs began to form in front of me, then to disappear the next second._

_Wait. I can see the puffs? I stopped, my hand never leaving the wall's surface. I took deep breaths and saw, indeed, the smoky white puffs. Then I looked around me, it was still dark, but I was able to see myself just a tiny bit._

_I smiled. There's light ahead, but the coldness still lurks. But that didn't matter to me at the moment. Once again, I ran with my hand tapping the wall with each stride I took. Suddenly I had to wretch my hand away from something very smooth and very wet. Giving a quick tap then another until finally, I set my hand on smooth yet wet surface._

_With both hands I felt the texture and it seemed like it was spread in different angles and somehow the cement wall continues on some places. Wishing I had a flashlight with me to see what it is, I sighed. Confirming that this smooth wet thing isn't dangerous, I continued on what I was doing._

_Stopping for another couple of minutes that felt like hours, I began to see a small white dot in front of me. That's when I knew my exit is just beyond there._

_This time I didn't touch the wall to run. I ran straight at full speed towards the light with a smile and knowing the liquidy substance running down my face wasn't sweat, but tears. Tears of joy and reunion of my friends! I continued to run until I saw the light inching closer, big enough for a basketball to fit in, but it was still far away. My eyes so fix with the light that I didn't bother to look down._

_Because of that, I tripped. I fell on the hard cement face first, but my body fell on something hard yet soft. Groaning I got up to only touch another liquid, but this one was a little heavy. I squinted to at least something in this pitch black hole, but I got nothing. I decided to try and smell the substance, but all my nose sniffed was dry, cold air that was painful. Rubbing my nose as I felt I smeared a tiny bit of that substances on my poor nose as I tried to get up._

_Once I was on my toes, instead of running I took baby steps once again. It was a good thing I did too, because I came with another obstacle then another and another and so on! Then I felt a wave of nausea with a mixture of fear, once again. But that only determine me to continue forward and settle down these uncertain feelings building inside me._

_The light grew enough for me to see where I was going and saw there was no more obstacles up ahead, but ice coating some parts of the walls and floor._

Gray... Of course!

_I sprint forward until I started to hear some cheers and some noises that seemed like a... Battle? I halted and scowled to no one in particular. _Seriously! All those guys ever think about is fighting! _I sighed and shook my head as I began with my walk... Or speed walk. _Well... That's Fairy Tail after all..._ Once again, a smile shaped my lips, but this unease kept making me have doubts of going or crossing the light._

_Ah! Whatever! I guess I'm being paranoid at the moment..._

_The cheers grew louder and it seemed they were cheering for Natsu as the sounds of something breaking bounced on each wall. I began to slow down my walk as I shielded my eyes from the light. Something boomed that I couldn't quite catch, but I did caught a loud painful scream that made me snap my eyes open, but instantly regretted it. The light burned my eyes that made me tear up a bit and had to get accustom to the light before scanning my area._

_"... Out... G... Get out of here!"_

_My eyes scan for the source of voice until my eyes landed on a heavily wounded Levy that made my core freeze. What happened to her? There was blood coating her body, but what made me slightly back away with a gasp as I began to cry, was her legs. Her legs... Are gone. She was dragging herself with the bones sticking out and ooze of blood flowing out of her, painting the granite floor._

_I kept backing away until I felt my foot touched something behind me that instantly made me turn around. I choked as I began to cover my mouth to not scream. Someone in front of me was fried that I couldn't extinguish who it was. Something flew past me, but hits my right shoulder that me glance at the object only to let out a painful yet scared scream that rang out in the air._

_The head of Erza rolled over to meet with the roasted corpse. The bone sticking out proudly from the meet as few droplets of blood coated the ground and her beautiful red hair layed sprawled out in different directions... Her eyes... Those brown eyes stared deep into my soul with horror as my vision blurred and vomited. Choking for air and trying to calm myself down as I continued to shake uncontrollably._

This isn't real... This is just a dream! No! A nightmare! I'm going to wake up and... And everyone will be back to normal!

_Choke gasps as I wiped my eyes only to pause no more than inch away as I saw something red on them. I pulled them back, feeling my eyes going more wider as I stared at my hands, arms, parts of my body coated with blood. My mind instantly clicked, I fell on something... I touched something liquidly but heavy... I fell on a corpse... I touched that person's blood._

_Why can't I stop shaking? I have to get out of here!_

_"Lucy..." I froze up. That voice said my name in a hint of lust and something else I couldn't pin point... My heart accelerating as my blood pumped dramatically fast inside me, my breathing was becoming fast, my tears kept slipping and I was unable to stop them, but most of all, my legs weren't functioning to move as my brain kept screaming at me to get up and run the hell away from here!_

_Foot steps came near me, I no longer hear any other or such, other sounds. I was scared to look up and meet his eyes. I was scared to see his twisted smile. I was scared to see him charted in the blood of our comrades. I was scared to see that the man I was once knew, was now long gone..._

_"Lucy~..." He purred, a growl stuck inside his throat. I began to shake as fresh tears started to form, holding a hand to my face to keep myself from screaming or for him not to hear me. But that was stupid... His senses are heighten, obviously he'll find me no matter where I am. Fear was crushing me alive as I saw in the corner of my eye his bare feet with a hint of scratches made his way closer to me. Droplet of blood falling and coloring the surface as I heard the cheers to finish me off._

_But the most bizarre part was there was no one here... It was just me, him, and the mountain of corpses. No windows in here, a lamp hanging in the middle of the ceiling as it was arched high in the air. His feet was now in front of me, feeling his onyx eyes staring down at me deeply. "Look at me." It was a demand I couldn't obey. A demand I didn't want to obey._

_Without any second to waste, I yelped in pain as my eyes shot open to meet an emotionless face yet a smile. "Let me go!" I yelled at him, wiggling from his grasp as he held a bunch of my hair in his right hand raising me high in the air as my right hand automatically grabbed my hair while the other went to his hand. Then I stopped there._

_His hand felt... Scaly... Rough and sharp. I looked at him for real this time. His sharp onyx eyes softening, but I saw the slits of a cat in them. His once pink spiky hair was now red as the freshest blood flowed down his face, but on the sides, red scales formed as small little horn erupted from his skull in a shiny gold. Half of his arm took the form of a dragon as a full bone tail stood out moving around like a snake manipulating its victim._

_This isn't Natsu. This is someone else._

_"Lucy..." His face moved closer to me as my instinct kicked in. With my heart hammering loudly in my chest, it took all my strength to swing my leg up as my foot connected with his face, sending him flying, but with a painful jerk as he let go of my hair. Without wasting time, I ran. Back into the darkness, jumping over the obstacles and almost slipping with Gray's necklace that was laid out in next to me._

_Without even thinking, I grabbed it and got up as I continued running. Abandoning the light and walking deeper into the darkness as I heard a loud booming scream that yelled out my name in pain, anger, and lust. I continued to run until the point I couldn't no longer see myself. The coldness sweeping me from my feet, but I chose to ignore it not until I felt all the air was knocked out of me._

_I fell down and skidded on the hard surface as something heavy was pinning me down._

_I'm going to die of a heart attack if my heart keeps hammering into me like that!_

_I pushed whatever object was trying to pin me down as I began to get up only to feel a painful jerk on my leg that instantly made me scream in pain as I was dragged back down with full force. Something slicing my skin open as I blinked the tears and tried to not scream of the pain. Terror was coursing through my veins as shock replaced it when I looked at a set of glowing eyes in the color of gold._

_"Bad girl." His grip tighten as a crunch was heard from both my wrist, a ragged scream silenced by a kiss that I instantly jerked from... Trying to get away as his tongue slipped in, but causing me to bite him hard as he wrenched away, slapping me across the face as I spit out blood. His hands that was once gripping my wrist decided to take hold on my hips as I sucked the pain by biting my lower lip and threw him off me._

_Once again, getting up and trying to run away as far from him as possible, my luck couldn't get any better, but to throw me to the wall._

_No. Throwing isn't the correct term. Flying to the wall as my body made a disgusting sound that impacted to the wall. Pain flooded my mind and I became paralyzed. I knew the cracks that I heard wasn't just the wall breaking, but also my bones shattering at the impact. I began to slide down slowly from God knows how high am I from the ground. Sliding down like a slug would as it leaves a trail of slime behind... Probably I'm leaving a small blood trail behind too._

_Before my body could even touch the ground, a hard scaly hand grasped my throat and slammed me inside the wall as the wall began to cozy me with its hard painful embrace as present blood that I felt began to slip from my wounds and possibly new wound made from my head that I can instantly feel the warm substances shielding me from the cold place. A warm substance trailing down my face to my neck and down my arm and back._

_I couldn't determine if _my_ vision was failing me or simply the darkness made it seem that way. I no longer could hear, smell, taste, or touch._

_"... Lucy..."_

_What a distant voice... The only one wish entering my mind is the thought of dying. "Kill me." I whispered or at least I did. I couldn't even hear myself, but maybe Natsu got it... Right?_

_"... cy... Lucy!"_

_Who is calling me?_

_"LUCY!" _

A hard smack hit me in the face as I heard scowls and other voices. Blinking and seeing my friends were in front of me. Alive and well.

A gentle pat that automatically made me flinch from the touch as whoever the person placed it, immediately took their hand away. Jerking, I look next to me to see Natsu with a concerned and worry expression. I couldn't help but let the image of him becoming somewhat a monster into my mind and replace the idiot Natsu that was in front of me. His hand tried to reach me again, but I automatically scooted away from him.

Instantly feeling guilty at what I did even though I _had_ no idea why I did such thing. Dang it Lucy! Don't let a simple nightmare possess you! But even so... The whole thought of seeing him doing something like that to our comrades and friends alike, was something I couldn't help but get away from.

"Lucy..." I turned towards the voice and instantly teared up as I hugged Levy. "Eh? Lucy are you okay?" She asked, confused at my behavior I guess. The only reaction I gave her was a tight bear hug as I shook slightly, letting my tears soak her clothes as I was pulled into a warm embrace too.

"She must've had a nightmare that scared her to death." Gray said, he was crouching down in front of me with Cana too who was biting the inside of her mouth. Erza was just standing and looking at me with studious eyes yet with a hint of concern in them while Wendy looked very worried and somehow... Just didn't know what to do.

"Luce?" A very concerned Natsu questioned as he inched a tiny bit, but instantly stopped as I scooted even closer to Levy and hugging her tighter. I wasn't sure what expression I was giving him, but the look on his face... He instantly got up and walked away as Cana and Wendy called for him but never looking back or even stopping.

Both heads turned back to look at me with questioning gazes and I knew they wanted me to demand an answer. My only reply was looking away and just to stare down at my fingertips... That dream felt very real. I can't help but feel paranoid about this whole thing and its just...

I screamed as I smack the hand away from me that belonged to no other than Gray who looked at me with confusion and extremely worried about my behavior.

"I..." I really didn't have words to say. Letting go of Levy and running straight to the dark hole where we once were, I hugged myself as I made myself comfortable in a corner and just thinking about the events that happened today and yesterday.

* * *

**So... Is Lucy going to be okay? Sorry for giving an 'Ugh! Boring! Get with the action!' type of chapter. :S**

**I believe this is the most longest chapter I've ever written. Or maybe its just me.^^**

**Hmm... Honestly, I was going to put a rape scene, but then I immediately scratched it off because it wouldn't go well with the story PLUS it's just a dream! Or nightmare! Hahahahahaha. And it would make everything awkward for Natsu and Lucy. XD I can be so evil at times...**

**Anyhoo! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, following, etc., etc.^^**

**Listening to this song non-stop.. JFKDSLAFJKDLSAJLSDAJFKDJ! ORGASM! LOL: will. - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears [DJ KUBA & NE!TAN Bootleg VS Reidicolus Remix] (Idan Ben Yaakov Edit)**

**ELIMINATED: 30 ADVANCE: 1 ACTIVATED: 194**


End file.
